El enemigo es fácil
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto. Short-fic. Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. General. Fic previo a "A pesar del tiempo"
1. Prólogo

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Prólogo

_La firmeza de un plan_

* * *

-¿Realmente tienes que ir a Sanderted? -cuestionó la heredera menor de la familia Real de Arendelle, sentada en el sofá oscuro del salón de té del castillo.

La reina Elsa se encogió de hombros, la idea de hacer un recorrido en aquellas tierras le parecía interesante, aquel lugar contenía mucha historia y en épocas recientes estaba tomando mayor importancia para otras naciones, ella y los miembros del nuevo Parlamente se encontraban interesados en hacer una visita -siendo la rubia la única que se interesaba en aprender de las maravillas de la historia además del aporte que pudieran dar a las malas condiciones del país-. No era completamente necesaria su presencia, pero le interesaba de gran forma llegar hasta la ubicación de las pirámides de las que había leído mucho.

Hacer el viaje le traería demasiados beneficios.

¡Podría ver aquellas magníficas obras de una civilización antigua!

Aunque a otros eso podría parecerle aburrido.

-Me atrae mucho, pero no soy indispensable -dijo la rubia disfrutando un poco de la bebida que amaba, de la cual debería prescindir en los dos o tres meses por llegar.

Quizá la mayor desventaja sería que se vería rodeada por el calor sofocante del desierto.

A Elsa le recorrió un escalofrío.

La idea de pasar un período en un lugar donde sudaría le parecía…

Asquerosa.

El pensamiento de tener las pequeñas gotas recorriendo su cuerpo casi le hacía desistir del viaje, pero quería salir de Arendelle.

Llevaba más de quince años sin aventurarse fuera de sus tierras y su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Anna había salido en su reciente viaje de bodas, pero ella no.

¡Y lo quería enormemente!

-¡Tienes que divertirte! -exclamó su amiguito Olaf con entusiasmo. Elsa rió y asintió.

-Deberíamos ir contigo, Elsa -sugirió Anna con voz preocupada y la mayor negó. Su hermana casada resultaba un peligro para ella y no podía asegurar la supervivencia de su amiguito en un lugar tan caluroso.

-Ya lo hemos discutido Anna, iré yo -indicó con voz firme, el tema se había repetido una y otra vez. Su hermana se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, pero sólo debes estar fuera tres meses, ¡sólo tres! -pausó unos momentos-. ¡Espera! ¡Algo puede ocurrirte! ¡Es muy lejos! -los ojos verde agua se abrieron de par en par, reparando en las palabras que se habían dicho. ¡Más de un mes planeando el viaje y hasta ese momento se le ocurría!

Elsa rió, pero se conmovió ante la preocupación de su hermana.

-Sólo observa a Olaf, si algo me pasa la nube sobre su cuerpo desaparecerá, ¡no confíes en cualquier charlatán que traiga noticias sobre mi muerte! -recordó el suceso de casi dos años antes, cuando ella creyó que la pelinaranja había fallecido.

-¿Yo desapareceré? -preguntó el muñeco de nieve, que había perdido parte de la conversación. Elsa sonrió y negó.

-No vayamos hasta esos extremos, ya verán que me tendrán aquí en poco tiempo, hablándoles sin cesar de historia, ¡y no se deberán dormir! -les recordó.

Todo iría conforme al plan.

* * *

El Duque de Weselton movió a la pequeña muñequita rubia encima del mapa, rodeada de figuras vestidas con el uniforme de su ducado.

-¡Oh no! ¡El Duque de Weselton! -exclamó imitando la voz de la reina, extendió las manos de la figurilla-. ¡Mis poderes!, ¡no puedo usarlos! ¡Todos creerán que soy una bruja! ¡No puede ser!, ¡me ha atrapado!, ¡es muy listo, su Gracia!

Soltó a aquella muñeca y tomó a la que se parecía a él.

-¡Te tengo en mis manos Elsa de Arendelle!, ¡ya era tiempo de que cobrara tu insolencia del pasado!, ¡haré que aquí te corten la cabeza!

Rió al imaginarse la escena.

Ya pronto habrían transcurrido dos años desde que el reino de Arendelle fuera congelado por aquella hechicera; en todo ese tiempo se había encargado de seguir los pasos de la rubia y, finalmente, tenía oportunidad para atraparla.

¡Lo que hacía la bebida!

La información pudo obtenerla emborrachando a un tripulante del navío de la reina.

Él estaría esperando en las costas de Sanderted, la seguiría y la acorralaría.

¡Y la reina desaparecería!

Bajó la mirada y observó la página del libro de sus planes.

El número doscientos veinticuatro funcionaría.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Les advierto que esta nota será muy larga, incluso que el prólogo -pero se compesará en el capítulo uno-.**

**¿Cómo están?**

**¿Por dónde va esta historia? La pensé cuando escribí 'A pesar del tiempo', pero sí la leyeron, al final se darán cuenta si sigue la misma idea que planteé allí.**

**Si han pensado en Egipto, están en lo correcto, pero es sólo una vaga idea del lugar, no será exactamente como el país XD, historia, costumbres, mmm es más con una combinación de diferentes lugares y otras invenciones, así que no vayan a pensar que así es. Además, por ningún motivo he puesto mis pensamientos del país o he dejado a un lado la situación en él. ¡No! Ficción:)**

**Les advierto que me sorprendí haciendo esta historia, porque tiene una temática, narración y todo lo que hago muy poco. Ahí lo juzgarán, espero que sea entendible -lo suplico-. ****El genre es general, pero habrá humor en algunas partes -no todas-, también drama, romance u otra cosa. Consideren también el lugar dónde envío a Elsa y -si alguno leyó Paso a Paso- hay veces en que no puedo ser muy dulce.**

**Es un short-fic, nunca había hecho uno, por lo que quise hacerlo aquí, en algunos momentos parecerá apresurada la historia y se puede llegar a perder la línea del tiempo, pero ****he tratado de especificarlo ****en alguna parte. Como les he dicho, es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero le estoy dando una oportunidad para mejorarlo ;). Hay mucho OC, lamentablemente son muy pocos los personajes en Frozen. **

**Otra cosa, es Helsa, y si esperan Kristanna, ¡adiós! :3, aunque no es muy específico cómo se da ****la relación entre el pelirrojo y la rubia, será más de analizarlo un poquito XD.**

**La historia está finalizada, pero como regresaré a la escuela las actualizaciones serán los viernes, comenzando el de la siguiente semana ;D.**

**A quienes le den una oportunidad, ¡gracias!, les mando un gran saludo, abrazos y los mejores deseos para su semana,**

**[s****i me ha faltado algo lo agregaré en la próxima nota]**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Capítulo 1

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 1

_Apostar por el triunfo es ser optimista -y a veces ingenuo-._

* * *

El anciano de cabellos blancos limpió la arena de sus prismáticos (1) y observó a la reina a las distancia, andando con tranquilidad en un camello, acompañada de sus escoltas, su traductor y la pareja que le hacía compañía en ese viaje.

Ella recorría un camino poco concurrido, pero en el que había posibles testigos para el uso de sus poderes, descartando aquella defensa. Sus diez escoltas serían aventajados por sus veinticinco guardias.

Rió en voz baja.

¡La atraparía finalmente!

-Su Gracia, ha hablado en voz alta, de nuevo -le recordó uno de los pelinegros que le hacía compañía, llevaban tiempo con él, pero nunca había procurado conocer los nombres de los tres hombres de cabellera oscura. ¿Cuál era aquél?

-¿Otra vez lo hice, dos? -cuestionó retórico-. Bueno, todos los que vienen con nosotros no están preocupados en lo que planeo, sino en el dinero. Que tres les dé las órdenes.

Pelinegro número dos suspiró, ya ni servía decirle al hombre sus nombres. Era una suerte que la paga fuera muy buena. A ninguno de ellos le importaban los planes del anciano, sólo les daba gracia la obsesión que tenía por la bonita reina.

Fue a cumplir la orden del enano, preparándose para una situación que aparentemente tendría un final fatal.

Contuvo una carcajada.

¡Como si al Duque algo le resultara bien!

Las apuestas con uno y tres posiblemente estaban a su favor.

Restaba ver el resultado.

* * *

¡Sólo faltaban dos días para poder dirigirse a la ciudad de El Cairel!, era lo que se repetía la rubia infundada en un vestido blanco ligero, pidiendo -a cualquiera que escuchara su plegaria- que las mujeres tuvieran permitido el uso de pantalones.

¡La falda se alzaba constantemente y se llenaba de arena!

Mirando en varias direcciones colocó su mano fría en su cabeza, que brilló cuando ella bajó la temperatura.

¡Delicioso!

Pero eso no quitaba el presentimiento de sentirse vigilada.

Elsa miró hacia atrás, buscando algún indicio de un espía, pero sólo vio las pequeñas construcciones de piedra y las tiendas de campaña que también servían para algunos comerciantes. Percibió también aquella sensación sofocante del calor, que hacía ver nublado los lugares y levantaba vapor de la superficie terrestre.

Se encontró con la sonrisa de Helle que, con su esposo Aksel, le hacía compañía en aquel viaje. Los ojos acaramelados de la mujer se mostraron divertidos, la misma emoción que expresaban desde que la conociera en una fiesta realizada en su castillo. Ella y su esposo pertenecían a un país colindante a Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, pero como matrimonio -y amigos suyos- su presencia era necesaria, porque con su traductor Verner, con el barón Ragnar y diez guardias -todos varones-, ella no podía viajar sin que pareciera impropio.

Habría sido una historia muy distinta si ella hubiera tenido un anillo en el dedo -y su esposo viajando con ellos, claro-.

De cualquier forma, para qué lamentarse, los guardias ni siquiera eran los suyos, de manera casual todos los de Arendelle habían enfermado una semana atrás -junto con el barón- y permanecían en su barco, anclado en las costas de Sanderted.

Uno de los nuevos guardias se acercó a su traductor y le indicó algo en el idioma del país. ¡Cómo odiaba aquello!

Aprender aquel idioma era todo un trabalenguas, principalmente con la escritura que parecía un verdadero garabato. Conocía unas pocas palabras pero más allá de 'buen día', 'derecha', 'izquierda', 'hotel' y 'camello', todas sonaban a burla y no quería aquello. No pasaría esa clase de vergüenza.

-¿Todo bien, Verner? -preguntó con voz firme. Él castaño negó.

-Me temo, su Majestad, que alguien ha estado siguiéndola, nos rebasan en número, pero el guardia dice que el hombre es bajito, de piel rosada, larga nariz puntiaguda, bigote gris, ¿le parece conocido? -los ojos verdes de Verner brillaban con reconocimiento.

"Weselton", pensó Elsa. Preguntándose qué quería.

-¿Algún problema? -cuestionó Aksel, acercándose.

-Weasel Town nos sigue -masculló Verner.

La otra mujer en el viaje rió, el movimiento de su sombrero dejó entrever unos cabellos castaños rojizos.

-¿Qué querrá? -musitó Elsa con un suspiro.

-Nada bueno, seguramente -las palabras de Aksel concordaron con los pensamientos de la reina.

-Si nos superan en número debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación peligrosa, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda teniendo gente que pueda presenciar mis poderes -reflexionó Elsa y se abanicó con su sombrero redondo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo suponen que tardarán en darnos alcance?

Verner procedió a preguntar.

-Unos cuantos minutos, su Majestad.

Aksel se atrasó hasta llegar a uno de los camellos que cargaba un poco del equipaje, para extraer una bolsa de las que pertenecían a la rubia.

-Por cualquier situación que ocurra, Elsa -le dijo el hombre de treinta años-. Nos encontraremos en…

No alcanzó a terminar, abrió sus ojos verdes al ver que se acercaban rápidamente los hombres de Weselton, que al parecer también eran de Sanderted.

-¡Corre y escóndete! -gritó Helle con voz estridente, arrebatándole su sombrero y colocándole el suyo, que era de un color más oscuro-. Nosotros buscaremos distraerlos.

Afortunadamente ellas tenían algún parecido y vestían ropas del mismo color, también su amiga era muy escurridiza.

Elsa se bajó del camello, tomó la bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias, cantimplora y dinero, para correr entre las casas y comercios, observando que un guardia se iba con Helle y Aksel la perseguía a ella, antes de parar por culpa una carretilla. Verner había avanzado a dar instrucciones a los demás guardias.

Escuchó a Aksel gritar, pero no entendió el lugar que indicó, sólo comprendió que debía correr y que se verían en dos horas o dos días en un sitio.

Tendría que seguir, esconderse y buscarlos después.

Detestó el momento en que decidió viajar a camello.

¡Un caballo habría sido más rápido!

* * *

El Duque de Weselton observó el espacio que minutos atrás ocuparan el monstruo y sus acompañantes. ¡¿Cómo se le habían escapado?! ¡Sólo había arena!

¡Por todos los cielos!

-¡Inútiles! -gritó con voz aguda, le pareció que ¿uno? rió en voz baja-. ¡¿Cómo los han perdido?!

-Eh, su Gracia, unos vieron que una mujer vestida de blanco tomaba la dirección de la derecha y otros que una distinta tomaba la de la izquierda -añadió número tres con voz grave y ojos divertidos.

-Bien, ¡traigan la carroza!, ya me harté de montar. ¡Uno y tres vayan con cuatro guardias a buscar a la mujer de la derecha! Que otros guardias busquen por los alrededores -indicó el ancianito.

-Ya han traído vuestra carroza, su Gracia -anunció dos, señalando el coche cerrado tirado por cuatro caballos oscuros.

-¡Nosotros iremos por la izquierda! -ordenó y el pelinegro asintió. Weselton desmontó el corcel y se dirigió al transporte.

-La reina no se me escapará -rió.

-Su Gracia -intercedió pelinegro número dos.

-¡Ya sé que hablé en voz alta! -el otro asintió y se subió junto con él, golpeó el techo para que avanzaran.

* * *

Hans Westerguard, décimo tercer Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, no se encontraba contento en Sanderted. En realidad, no estaba feliz desde mucho tiempo atrás, el calor, el sudor, la posible deshidratación, el excremento de camello y el idioma sólo agregaban los toques finales a la lista de cosas que no le hacían tener alegría.

La que encabezaba todas ellas era recordar que merecía estar allí por lo que había hecho en Arendelle, ¡¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que para ser rey debía recurrir a los engaños?!

Seguramente fue cuando escuchaba las ovaciones de los habitantes de las Islas del Sur o tal vez cuando podía resolver alguna complicación ocurrida a personas necesitadas de un salvador, quizá al presenciar el amor y admiración que los habitantes de Arendelle tenían hacia su familia real, incluso puede que al ver la grandeza de la gobernante. Claro que todo ello no justificaba que mintiera a la princesa y a la reina de Arendelle -y a todo el pueblo-, mucho menos que contribuyera a la posible muerte de una y tratara de ocasionar la de la otra. Durante las noches tomaba el tiempo de analizar poco a poco lo que había hecho. Que estuvo mal.

Lo mejor de todo fue que le habían puesto un alto a tiempo -y que ganó un poco de atención de sus hermanos-, tantos años acumuló un odio estúpido que sólo le llevaba a la perdición.

Una parte de él se enojaba porque debido a su título y distinguidos logros navales le hayan perdonado la vida -pero no sus culpas-, la otra exhalaba de alivio al saber que no le habían cortado su preciada cabeza y sus doce hermanos le hubieran obligado a alejarse completamente de su hogar para hacer las tareas más demandantes y terribles que pudiera. Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar los sanguinarios de Oriente que por poco utilizaban sus miembros como cena, las cicatrices en su brazo y pierna derechos era una prueba fehaciente de que ocurrió.

Era una pena que su orgullo no le permitiera pedir perdón a la gobernante de Arendelle y buscar la manera de disminuir el comprensible odio que quería le tuvieran -aunque lo más probable era que fuera desprecio, ya que no creía que las dos adorables hermanas fueran capaces de albergar esa clase de sentimiento-. Las doce cartas realizadas, influidas por los doce territorios que visitó, permanecían en un estuche del que no se separaba nunca.

Sabía que nada borraría lo que hizo, pero por algo debía comenzarse. Sólo que ese algo no salía a la superficie.

Suspiró y pasó un pañuelo para eliminar el sudor de su frente. ¿De qué le servía lamentarse si seguía de brazos cruzados? Salió de la tienda de campaña dorada sin darle alguna explicación a su traductor, Georg, que esperaba con él para una reunión con unos dueños de algunas tierras que le interesaban a su hermano número tres -era la forma más sencilla de nombrarlos-.

Le recibió el golpe de calor del maldecido desierto y resintió tener que utilizar un traje compuesto por un pantalón grueso azul y camisa blanca bajo un saco del mismo color oscuro que la prenda en sus piernas. ¡Sólo porque era una reunión importante debía cargar ropas tan sofocantes!

"Estúpida formalidad, también las condecoraciones que sólo pesan".

Avanzó unos pasos y vio a una figura delgada que corría en el camino arenoso, era una mujer infundada en vestido blanco. Como si fuera un ángel en medio del desierto.

Talló sus ojos y culpó a los espejismos que se veían en aquel lugar.

¡Podía jurar que parecía la reina de Arendelle!

Se pellizcó la mejilla, pero la joven seguía ahí. Sólo que lucía mejor que antes.

Ella volteaba tras de sí y no paró hasta que chocaron, le tomó los brazos con suavidad.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, la reina Elsa de Arendelle -dijo él, socarrón. Reclamándose el tono empleado, pero sólo así podía ocultar la impresión. La rubia se soltó.

-¡Lo único que necesitaba! -exclamó ella con disgusto, recuperando el aire y mirándole con desconfianza, para después apartarse.

-¿Algo le ha pasado a su Majestad? -preguntó con burla y ella rodó los ojos, pero volteó tras de sí.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron enormemente al escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores, que pudieron hallarle por las ventajas de los caballos. Elsa entró con rapidez a la tienda provisional de Hans.

-¡Hey! -gritó él dando un paso hacia la misma dirección, pero le hablaron por detrás.

El Duque de Weselton se asomó por la ventana de una carroza, escoltada por tres hombres con aspecto fiero.

-Es un alivio que sea usted, Su Alteza Real -expresó el otro con alegría-. Usted más que nadie no ocultará al monstruo de Elsa, si la ha visto le pido me lo diga para deshacerme de ella, haremos llegar la noticia de la muerte de Su Majestad a Arendelle e inventaremos una historia en la que usted quede como el héroe y pueda reclamar el trono 'siguiendo' las palabras de la reina.

-En realidad, Su Gracia… -comenzó él titubeante, aquel hombre nunca le agradó, le iba a dar señas falsas. Mostró una pose pensativa.

Elsa, escuchando el intercambio, decidió realizar una acción extrema, se quitó uno de sus zapatos, preparó una voz distinta a la suya -con acento francés- y asomó su pie desnudo en la abertura de la tienda.

-¿Qué nos ha interrumpido, su Alteza? -interrogó con la voz más seductora que pudo recrear, su pulso palpitando rápidamente. Suplicando al cielo que alguna parte de él se apiadara.

-¡Mantente dentro, querida! -regresó el pelirrojo en voz alta y, sonriéndole de lado al duque, continuó-. Como podrá escuchar no creo que me importe mucho la reina de Arendelle, mas si tengo algún vistazo de ella se lo haré saber.

El duque asintió y suspiró con pesar, recordando las épocas en las que él podía presumir de su 'fama' con el sexo opuesto. Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos se dirigió al décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Siento la molestia, su Alteza, muchas gracias por su cooperación -el pelirrojo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Le deseo suerte con su tarea -ofreció con un tono irónico, que el duque no pudo reconocer.

Con un grito el hombre de cabellos blancos ordenó al cochero que continuara su camino.

Hans negó y comenzó a reír, se acercó a la tienda y alzó el material que tapaba la entrada. Tomó un aspecto serio.

-Muy bien, admitiré que aquello me divirtió, pero no quiero mezclarme en sus asuntos, su Majestad -le dijo observándola con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No se preocupe, creo que nunca pensé a decir esto, pero gracias -manifestó Elsa en tono suave.

-Ahora, no deseo ser tan directo, pero tengo una reunión en unos minutos y no creo que a mis acompañantes les agrade tener una mujer que no les sirva de entretenimiento -señaló él observando un reloj que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Elsa se sonrojó y asintió, luego se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Ellos fueron hacia el oeste, bien podría ir en la dirección contraria -advirtió Hans, con tono amigable.

-Gracias -susurró la rubia, antes de alejarse con rapidez.

Sin duda, aquel encuentro fue extraño, pero no como el que Hans imaginaba después de intentar matarla.

-Me equivoco o, ¿acaso aquella joven adorable no es… -comenzó su traductor, asomándose por la abertura.

Hans observó el lugar en que desaparecía la 'joven adorable'.

-La reina de Arendelle, Georg -dijo asintiendo y riendo en voz baja.

-No sé por qué el duque sigue con sus tonterías -reveló el hombre designado para acompañarle en Sanderted, que le agradaba mucho más que los otros, o que nadie, para ser exacto.

-No tiene otra cosa en qué entretenerse -concluyó el de ojos esmeralda al ver que sus 'invitados' arribaban.

* * *

Elsa le dio una mirada al reloj de su padre que siempre llevaba consigo, habían transcurrido dos horas y media desde que se ocultaba del Duque de Weselton, así que permanecía cerca del lugar en que se llevó a cabo la emboscada, pero no encontró señal alguna de sus acompañantes.

Suspiró.

No debió haber seguido la indicación de Aksel de seguir corriendo, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez tendría alguna compañía o ya se habrían reunido en el punto que él probablemente le dijo a su esposa. Gracias al duque ya no le agradaba la idea de estar ahí.

¡Todavía no conocía las pirámides o El Gran Gato!

De manera discreta hizo un poco de hielo para introducirlo en la cantimplora, se descongelaría y serviría para más tarde.

Observó a los transeúntes de la ciudad en que ella y sus acompañantes se encontraban de paso y en la que no tenían reservada habitaciones para la noche; todos morenos y altos, la mayor parte utilizando telas para cubrir sus cuerpos, otros con pantalones holgados y camisas del mismo estilo, con sombreros recubriendo sus cabezas por el sol -que si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, se ocultaría en tres horas-, sólo había contado a tres mujeres y todas ellas estaban recubiertas de pies a cabeza. Aquellas le miraron con impresión al ver su atuendo, pero no le importó.

Aunque comenzaría a hacerlo si se veía en la obligación de buscar refugio para la noche que, para su fortuna, sería menos cálida que el día. Decidió esperar media hora más allí, pendiente de sus acompañantes y de los guardias del duque, a los que había visto pasar por ahí veinte minutos antes.

Tenía la certeza que Weselton se encargó de dejar indispuestos a sus propios guardias y al barón, pero no se podía hacer cosa alguna cuando ya había ocurrido. Realmente le enfurecía aquel desprecio que el hombre le tenía, seguirle hasta Sanderted sólo porque tuviera poderes. ¡Ni siquiera ella le había buscado en su país para hacerle daño!

Hasta el ex prometido de Anna se había comportado de mejor manera que el duque. Se extrañó por el encuentro, el príncipe debió haber sido el primero en venderla al pequeño hombre, principalmente para obtener su reino, pero no lo hizo. Por primera vez en dos años volvía a dedicarle un pensamiento al pelirrojo que les engañó y trató de matarle. Sólo una vez su hermana y ella hablaron de él, concluyendo que a Hans le había afectado ser menospreciado por su familia, para nunca volver a tocar el tema.

No pensaba volver a verlo después de los sucesos ocurridos en su reino, pero quizá por alguna razón su presencia debía estar allí. Mas esta vez no tuvo el diminuto mal presentimiento que cuando Anna se lo presentó. Su ayuda sí le pareció sincera, tal vez los dos años le hubieran servido de algo.

Se encogió de hombros, no creía volver a cruzarse con el príncipe y, por otro lado, él era un maestro engañando. No le parecía conveniente cruzarse con él. ¿De qué le serviría?

Miró el reloj de nuevo, ya no tenía caso esperar, debía instalarse en alguna posada humilde, no tenía por qué mesurar su dinero, pero tenía la certeza que los hoteles serían el primer lugar en que Weselton buscaría.

Y no se equivocaba, los hombres del duque pasaron aquella noche preguntando por ella en esos lugares.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se estiró en la pequeña cama que encontró en una posada de la que dos ancianos amables eran dueños. Otros lugares no le habían parecido adecuados y en el que entró antes de encontrar el actual, el posadero le había mirado de pies a cabeza antes de negarle un cuarto. No entendió la explicación que le dio, también porque el hombre no conocía un idioma que tal vez ambos podían manejar, el inglés.

Negó, aquella sería su mayor limitación, su poco manejo del árabe le cerraría muchos caminos. Luego seguía el hecho de ser mujer en uno de los lugares donde se le tenía un aprecio mucho menor que en otras partes.

¡¿Por qué le ocurrió ir a Oriente Medio?!

"Cierto, Elsa, las pirámides", pensó con tristeza, imaginándose a El Gran Gato, imponente en medio del desierto, siendo admirado por todo el visitante que se interesara en él.

Se aseó con el agua sobrante de la noche, para después colocarse uno de los tres vestidos que traía de repuesto. Bajaría al comedor a desayunar, pues tampoco quería extralimitar a los lindos ancianos que decidieron entenderle con señas y su limitado árabe, que les causó gracia, probablemente la palabra que imaginó como habitación, simplemente no fue la correcta.

Ese día iría al lugar donde vio a sus acompañantes por última vez, y el siguiente también, luego comenzaría su búsqueda a partir de cero.

Momentos más tarde agradecía que no se encontrara en un país que acostumbrara a comer insectos, porque habría llorado, pero los platos que consumió -en muy buenas porciones- fueron bastante aceptables. Comer legumbres y carne era agradable. Lo que lamentó fue rechazar el preciado té, porque con el calor no le apetecía consumirlo -no se imaginaba cómo se sentiría si no tuviera la influencia del frío-.

Salió con bastante actitud a buscar a sus tres acompañantes, pero al final del día su búsqueda resultó infructuosa.

Tal como ocurrió los siguientes tres días.

En uno de los cuales tuvo que huir de nuevo de uno de los guardias de Weselton.

* * *

Para su propio desconcierto, Hans se encontró preocupándose por el paradero de la reina de Arendelle, incluso cuatro días después de haberle visto seguía preguntándose si ella habría resuelto su pequeño problema.

Esperaba que sí, pero no había forma de saberlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Le hubiera pedido disculpas en el momento y habría quedado zanjado el asunto, pero prácticamente la corrió y ahora tendría que encontrar otra ocasión para tratar el tema.

Caminó con tranquilidad por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, mirando algunos de los puestos con intención de probar un bocado de los alimentos del lugar. Desgraciadamente en el sur del continente su paladar había conocido el sabor de la rata y quería tener una experiencia más grata que esa. Se sintió devolver en aquel momento.

Un grito conocido atrajo su atención, sólo porque lo conocía volteó, estar en diferentes lugares le permitió comprender que sus normas debía de acatarlas aunque no le agradaran.

Se encontró con una escena que le enfadó, unos hombres acorralaban a la reina en la mitad de los caminos. ¡Pero ninguna persona hacía algo! -aunque sabía que ni siquiera pensaban que tuvieran que hacerlo-.

Se acercó con rapidez y apartó una de las manos que pretendía tomar el delgado brazo de la rubia. No dijo palabra alguna -mucho menos gastaría su pobre conocimiento del árabe- y rodeó el hombro de la reina para alejarla.

-No diga nada, su Majestad -advirtió con voz grave, dando una mirada hacia atrás para ver a los hombres, que se encogieron de hombros y buscaron alguna otra víctima. Le enojaba pensar que cumplieran su cometido, pero mucho más lo hacía imaginar que lo hubieran logrado con la joven a su lado.

-Espero que no se me haga costumbre, pero se lo agradezco -susurró la reina cuando se apartaron, él inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento, no confiando en las palabras que diría. Se sentía enfadado al imaginarse a la inocente rubia en manos de los hombres que querían hacerle daño. No era cuestión de si él quiso hacérselo en el pasado, sino que lo de ellos habría sido mucho peor. Matarle hubiera sido malo, pero lo que querían los otros...

Realizó un puño con su mano derecha y lo deshizo para revolver sus cabellos. Miró los ojos azules de la reina, pero ella desvió su vista de él.

-¿He de suponer que no está acompañada? -preguntó en tono duro y ella alzó su rostro desafiante, después suspiró.

-No los he encontrado, pronto lo haré, esta vez me tomaron de improviso, huía de mis perseguidores y me topé con esos hombres -la reina no perdió la compostura mientras decía tales palabras y, sin embargo, que tuviera su mano izquierda en su codo derecho indicaba que le costaba tranquilizarse-. No volverá a pasar.

Hans se exasperó ante las palabras, sonrió de lado.

-¿Está segura, su Majestad? -tal vez una ventaja de ella era tener poderes, pero resultaba difícil si se encontraba expuesta ante otros ojos.

-Sí, me quedaré en mi posada lo que resta del día de hoy -señaló una construcción indefinida-, que tenga buen día, príncipe Hans -y avanzó con rapidez, pero él notó que su rostro miraba hacia los lados, alerta. El pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada, pero se ensimismó en posibles atacantes y no se percató el lugar en que ella entraba.

Suspiró.

De pronto había perdido el apetito.

¡Y no le había dicho que lamentaba el pasado!

"Maldición", juró de manera inaudible.

* * *

A Elsa le costó tranquilizarse después del incidente con los tres hombres que le habían acorralado a la mitad del día. Si le hubieran llevado a otra parte podría haber empleado sus poderes, pero agradecía la presencia del pelirrojo porque así no expuso sus habilidades.

Ya era la segunda vez que debía algo al príncipe, y en ambas le pareció que lo hacía sin malas intenciones. No podía creerlo. Todo ocasionado por el Duque de Weselton, que no descansaba en darle búsqueda y tal vez tuviera a personas vigilando su barco en la costa. Después de encontrar a sus acompañantes juntos debían idear la forma de llegar al navío para poder irse.

La idea de El Cairel ya no le emocionaba como antes, su planeación se había desviado un poco.

"¿Un poco?", pensó con amargura recostándose en la cama.

Ya no quería más encuentros con los guardias de Weselton, resultaban ser problemáticos.

* * *

Elsa decidió permanecer dentro tres días más, haciendo una semana desde que perdió a sus acompañantes y de noches sin buenos descansos, no por la cama sino la preocupación. No creía que Weselton hubiera encontrado a sus amigos porque todos eran más listos que él -imaginaba que el anciano habría recorrido las calles con ellos a cuestas, amenazándole si no salía de su escondite- y tenía la certeza que a ellos les iría mejor, Verner conocía el idioma, Aksel era hombre y Helle se había ido con el único confiable entre la nueva guardia, que además pertenecía a aquel país.

Ella era quien tenía las manos atadas, sus poderes sólo servían en privacidad, no tenía dominio del idioma y cuando buscó algún traductor se le había negado porque iba sola -y por ser mujer, no podía olvidarlo-.

Tomó un poco de té de hierbas para tranquilizarse -no había podido pasar más días sin él, pese al calor-.

Le quedaba contratar un guardia, pero en su cabeza una voz le decía que sería ignorada.

* * *

Y la reina estuvo en lo cierto dos tardes después; sin un hombre, le ignoraron; sin conocer el idioma, se burlaron; al ver el dinero, abrieron los ojos, pero se encogieron de hombros por provenir de una mujer -y en sus caras identificó que planearían cómo quitárselo-.

¡Era inaudito!

Al salir, quiso darse de golpes contra la pared de la construcción, pero reconoció a uno de sus perseguidores y se apartó, perdiendo el turbante (2) que había adquirido, porque quedó sujeto a una de las piedras del edificio. Su cabellera rubia se vio expuesta y decidió que -por mucho que no le gustara-, habría de comprar un velo para situaciones especiales.

Creyéndose lejos, comenzó a correr, atrayendo la atención de unos guardias que salían de un callejón. ¡Se reproducían! Corrió, era una lástima encontrarse en un poblado distinto al que estuvo en el principio, el otro ya lo había memorizado.

Sintió el impacto con un pecho firme y si hubiera tenido un espejo habría visto lo blanca que se puso -si es que se podía tener un tono más claro que el suyo-. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Hans Westerguard.

¡Se estaba convirtiendo en su ángel!

Él la pegó a una pared y colocó sus dos brazos de manera que obstruyera la vista de los perseguidores.

-¿Cree que es divertido, su Majestad? -cuestionó él con gracia. Si Elsa hubiera tenido la oportunidad se habría reído por su tercer encuentro con el hombre que quiso asesinarle, pero que se dedicaba a salvarle constantemente. Alguna gracia divina debió haber interferido para que a él no le cortaran la cabeza por empuñar su espada sobre ella.

-No lo es -refunfuñó ella mirando por debajo del brazo de Hans que, en cambio, sí rió. Pasados unos minutos se contagió y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, que deslumbró al pelirrojo.

-Esta vez deberé dejarla en el lugar que ocupa, su Majestad -señaló él y una garganta se aclaró tras de ellos.

-Por mucho que sea lo correcto y que me gustaría ayudara a su Majestad de tal forma, no creo que pueda hacerse así, su Alteza, si no entra en este instante, perderá todo el avance que tiene con… -Hans se apartó de Elsa y alzó una mano para interrumpir a Georg, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Pasó unos dedos por su mentón, que comenzaba a asomar barba rojiza, y miró los coches que eran más comunes allí que en la otra ciudad.

-Georg, consigue algún transporte para su Majestad y le das indicaciones para que la lleve donde ella así lo decida -instruyó antes de girarse hacia la reina.

El pelirrojo miró las puertas del lugar en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión: -Espero realmente que todo resulte bien, su Majestad, si necesita… -sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los hombres en la puerta.

"Malnacidos", estaban por irse, ¡sólo se retrasó cinco minutos!

-Vaya, príncipe Hans, me ha ayudado lo suficiente -manifestó la rubia y él inclinó la cabeza, teniendo una preocupación distinta, que incluía las decisiones de sus doce hermanos. Se encaminó a la salida del edificio y recordó a la reina, pero ella ya avanzaba a donde Georg se encontraba. Sólo que esta vez no quería pedir la disculpa, sino que levemente pasó la idea de darle su ayuda. Negó, tenía otros asuntos que atender, en inglés convenció a los hombres de pasar.

Su traductor entraría en poco tiempo, en ese momento ofrecía sus servicios a la reina de Arendelle.

* * *

-Sólo dígale al conductor que me deje en la entrada de la ciudad -indicó Elsa con voz calmada, ganándose una mirada de los ojos azules del traductor.

-Su Majestad, podría instruirle que le lleve hasta las puertas de su posada -dijo el hombre de manera respetuosa, pero la rubia negó, no tenía la seguridad que el conductor fuera del todo confiable.

Georg suspiró y asintió, le dio indicaciones al hombre que manejaba el transporte guiado por dos burros.

-Si realmente precisa de ayuda, su Majestad, su Alteza ocupa la habitación veinte en el Hotel Imperial, el que es dirigido por extranjeros.

Elsa lo agradeció enormemente y con ayuda del hombre subió al transporte, él le entregó un velo de color azul que le ayudaría a pasar desapercibida durante el viaje a cielo abierto.

El traductor miró el camino en que la reina desapareció y sonrió con gracia, sus cuarenta años de vida le decían que el príncipe y ella volverían a cruzarse.

Rió en voz baja y después se encaminó a cumplir sus obligaciones con su Alteza.

* * *

Cinco días más tarde Elsa volvió a cruzarse con Hans, sólo que aquella vez, después de chocarse, siguió corriendo reparando que era él hasta verse muy lejos. Lo mismo que ocurrió dos días después de aquél. Otros tres fue perfectamente capaz de escapar de los perseguidores pero no de poder encontrar a alguien que aceptara darle una mano sólo por ser mujer.

Por lo cual, a dos semanas de haber escuchado las palabras de Georg -y tres de estar por su cuenta-, Elsa, harta de hacer planes y del dichoso país llamado Sanderted, se dirigió al hotel y pidió ver al huésped de la habitación veinte.

Cuando había sido aceptada su petición, avanzó con la espalda firme en los pasillos de colores dorados y rojos, con altas cortinas y ventanas ubicadas estratégicamente para permitir que entrara el poco aire del desierto. La sirviente de ropas delgadas tocó la puerta de madera con el número tallado en la superficie.

-Adelante -la rubia reconoció la inconfundible voz de Hans, la otra joven se retiró y Elsa pasó a la habitación -o a una parte de ella, se percató-. La estancia se encontraba ocupada por un escritorio de madera con dos sillones acolchonados frente a él y otro atrás, que ocupaba Hans; además había un librero, unas cuantas plantas y una mesa apartada en una esquina. La habitación con tapices de líneas tenía dos ventanas y dos puertas que probablemente llevarían a dormitorios.

El pelirrojo se colocó de pie y le señaló uno de los sillones con colchón rojo, que no dudó en tomar.

-Lo de usted se ha vuelto interesante, su Majestad, sin duda -reveló Hans riendo en voz baja. Y Elsa evitó sonreír ante aquellas palabras mientras se acomodaba con elegancia.

-Ni que lo diga -admitió ella-, realmente necesito su ayuda -pidió con voz suave. Del príncipe sí podría defenderse si trataba algo.

-¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio? -cuestionó el otro de manera interesada, pero sin intención alguna de no ayudarle, aunque la reina no lo sabía. Por muy increíble que sonara no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

-Supongo que la satisfacción de ayudar a alguien no lo considerará siquiera -masculló la reina con sarcasmo-, dígame, ¿qué quiere? -Hans hizo un esfuerzo por no reír. La pobre podía librarse perfectamente de Weselton y sus perseguidores, pero era una resolución diferente al tratarse del territorio. Apoyó sus codos en la superficie de madera y cruzó sus manos en una pose de interés.

-Parece que nos entendemos, ¿qué le parece esto? Si le ayudo, usted mandará una carta a mis hermanos en la que exprese lo que hice por usted de buena fe, para que a ellos les quede claro que mi pequeño acto del pasado quedó olvidado -Elsa sonrió, quizá sí la merecía por las veces que le socorrió.

-Es bastante listo, bien, eso será, tengo la esperanza que es muy poco por salir de aquí, además me dará la seguridad que no volveremos a cruzarnos -intercambió una mirada apreciativa con Hans, que asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¿Cuándo desea partir? -preguntó el otro sacando pluma, papel y tinta. Teniendo la idea de enmascararla con su nombre, para hacerle llegar al barco de Arendelle.

Elsa titubeó.

-He ahí el quid de la cuestión (3), no me gustaría irme y dejar desamparada a mi pequeña comitiva -pronunció con suavidad y su voz reflejó la preocupación por ellos.

El otro detuvo su brazo mientras dirigía la punta de la pluma al tintero, la dejó en la mesa.

-¿Está bromeando? -interrogó Hans, rió sarcástico-, por supuesto que no bromea, no creo que haya nadie más que se preocupe tanto por los otros. ¿No cree que ellos ya habrán partido? Pudieron haberle dejado a usted aquí, no todos se preocupan por los demás.

-Estoy segura que nueve de ellos lo habrán hecho porque son escoltas de Sanderted -él la miró curioso por aquello y pensó 'Weselton' sin ni siquiera recibir una aclaración-, pero los otros cuatro no, uno de ellos escolta también, que permanecerá aquí de cualquier forma. Aunque se podría mandar una nota a mi barco para asegurarnos -realizó una pausa-; y no hay problema alguno en preocuparse por los demás- objetó la reina.

-Claro que no -admitió el otro con sinceridad-, pero no a niveles extremos. Creo que eso cambia mis planes también, afortunadamente unos distintos a los que he tratado estos días -pausó un momento-. Deberé acompañarla hasta que encuentre a los otros. Tendrá que fingir ser mi esposa.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Elsa, abriendo los ojos asombrada.

-No se sorprenda, no quiero denigrarla hasta el punto de ser mi amante y que le falten al respeto como a una concubina. Además que no hay compañía femenina conmigo para que parezca respetable su presencia. Ser un matrimonio nos ahorrará mayores explicaciones y, por otro lado, no tengo intención de regresar a este infierno de lugar, por lo que no me preocupa que alguien se quede con la idea que tengo una esposa y si llegara a cruzarme con alguno de los presentes en el futuro, simplemente diré que enviudé.

-Es bastante bueno haciendo planes -fueron las palabras de Elsa, señalando un hecho que creía cierto, sin tomar tiempo en preocuparse en lo que dictaba la moral de viajar con un hombre que no fuera su marido -ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones-.

-Querida, hay que saber hacerlos y mejorar el arte de su elaboración para poder crearlos rápidamente, si usted tuviera un poco más de experiencia no se encontraría en esta situación. Ahora, tome mi anillo y colóqueselo -se quitó una pequeña banda que llevaba en su meñique, con un símbolo de un león-, espero que sea buena actriz.

Observó que la reina se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular y sonrió ante la ironía de la situación -dos años atrás podría haber logrado eso-, señaló la bolsa que la rubia cargaba.

-¿Qué trae consigo? -ella le hizo saber que unas pocas pertenencias, él se colocó otro anillo más grande que guardaba entre sus cosas.

Hans se acercó a la campanilla para llamar a un sirviente, que llegó en forma de mujer.

-¿Haría el favor de llevar a mi esposa a asearse en la otra habitación que tengo ocupada? Tuvo algunos percances dirigiéndose aquí, por lo que podría facilitarle alguna ropa mientras mando traer unas prendas para ella. Haga llegar a un criado cuando salga -todo lo indicó en inglés, idioma que manejaban en el hotel.

-Entendido, su Alteza -expresó la otra con obediencia.

-Querida, espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado -comentó el pelirrojo en el idioma anterior para que la otra mujer escuchara, se ganó una sonrisa de la reina.

-Gracias -susurró Elsa asintiendo y siguiendo a la sirviente que le esperaba a un lado de la puerta.

Cuando hubo salido, Hans soltó una carcajada en el interior de la habitación.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar a cuatro personas?

* * *

1. Prismáticos. Otro de los nombres que reciben los binoculares.

2. Turbante. Tocado hecho de tela que se enrolla en la cabeza.

3. Quid. Punto clave o más esencial de un asunto.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Capítulo largo?, jejeje todos son así :D, ¿cómo se encuentran?**

**Es un apetecible viernes -para mí-, con una temperatura aceptable XD, y el suficiente humor para comentarles sobre lo anterior.**

**Como les he precavido en la nota pasada, las cosas avanzan un poco rápido, principalmente porque aquí sí se tornaría aburrido leer detalle a detalle cada día. **

**No sé ni por dónde comenzar, la duda principal que podría surgir, ¿qué les hizo Weselton a los que permanecen en el barco?, eso será completa imaginación -porque sinceramente todo lo que anexaba simplemente no me parecía-, sólo era una manera de dejar a Elsa en desventaja;D, veneno, picaduras, infecciones, en fin, ellos no estarán y ya.**

**Los OC, por ellos no se preocupen, he tratado de nombrar los menos posibles para no hacer grandes confusiones.**

**Pues bien, aquí comienza el tormento de nuestra querida rubia, quizá fue un poco extraña la forma en que 'perdió' a sus acompañantes, pero luego podrán saber qué más ocurrió:D y por qué no los encontró con facilidad; sin embargo, marcó lo más importante, ¡ya se encontró con el pelirrojo! -¿a poco no era eso lo que se esperaba?-. Como habrán podido notar, el príncipe se arrepiente de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, peeeero su personalidad no le hace arreglarlo de la forma adecuada; aunque ha avanzado en la dirección correcta queriendo ayudarla -de forma respetable-.**

**Creo que pueden hacer sus propias maquinaciones a partir de ahora, pero siempre estoy disponible con cualquier duda que se presente.**

**En fin, les mando un gran saludo, abrazos y besos, ****¡recuerden que es ficción con fines de entretenimiento!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo dos: _Los percances de alejarse de casa_**

**HoeLittle Duck**


	3. Capítulo 2

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 2

_Los percances de alejarse de casa_

* * *

Aun con el peligro de parecer blando de carácter, Hans dejó descansar a la reina durante tres días, en los que mandó una misiva al barco de Arendelle, enterándose de la penosa situación en que se encontraban los guardias y el barón Ragnar.

Recordó vagamente al hombre que estudió en la misma universidad que él, aquel barón podría haber pasado por hermano de la reina, mas era tan mujeriego que entendía por qué ella necesitó carabina -principalmente con el hecho de que ese hombre nunca había considerado el matrimonio-. Pero, ¿por qué pensaba en él?

¡Claro! En su respuesta Ragnar le amenazó si llegaba a hacerle daño a la reina, además que dejó perfectamente expreso temía las repercusiones que la princesa Anna le haría -a los dos- si un solo cabello de su hermana salía dañado. Tenía la certeza que su ex prometida utilizaría más que un puñetazo.

Era una suerte que fuera Elsa la de los poderes.

Pero ella no era tan débil, pudo sobrevivir tres semanas en Sanderted sin ver afectada su virtud pero sí su dignidad. ¡Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a él!

Rió y observó al sirviente que colocaba los platos en la mesa de la habitación veinte, sólo que eran dos juegos de vajillas. Georg había salido a entregar un presente a los dueños de las tierras -cuyos nombres eran profundamente difíciles de pronunciar- que adquirió en nombre de sus hermanos, así que la reina debía ser su acompañante.

Y para completar sus sospechas, Elsa entró en aquel momento, vestida con una de las ropas que había adquirido, un diseño de color dorado hecho de tela delgada, sólo que con la particularidad de que la reina cortó los brazos para mayor soltura -no entendía cómo, con tanto calor, se soportaba ir cubierto; suponía que todos se habituaban a sus propios territorios, aunque también era para protegerse del sol-. La prenda tenía trazos ligeros seguramente hechos a mano, su tonalidad era marrón y parecían ser remolinos que recubrían el busto y la parte baja de la falda.

Se levantó detrás del escritorio y la reina asintió en su dirección a manera de saludo. Decidió usar el danés al que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Ha respirado lo suficiente, querida? -preguntó corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara. Escuchó la risa del sirviente. ¡Precisamente aquél debía hablar el mismo idioma que ellos!

La reina llegó a la misma conclusión que él y suspiró irritada, aunque notó también lo hizo por el apodo. El joven príncipe realizó una sonrisa ladina como resultado a lo último.

-Ha sido bastante agradable, gracias por preguntar -respondió ella y asintió cuando le sirvieron su platillo. Hans le dirigió una mirada interrogante después de señalar al sirviente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-. Por favor.

-Nosotros lo manejaremos a partir de ahora, puede retirarse -pidió, el otro hombre en la habitación realizó una reverencia y alzó las cejas en gesto de complicidad antes de salir. ¡¿Con qué derecho?!

Hans les sirvió vino a ambos y dio un sorbo antes de comenzar.

-Bien, supongo que es tiempo de hablar cómo seguiremos a partir de ahora, su Majestad -comentó para dejar más claro el hecho. Colocó la copa en el mantel blanco.

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería que por lo menos nos tuteáramos, si está de acuerdo -manifestó ella con calma. Él asintió-. Supongo que sí, en este momento no tengo idea alguna de dónde encontrar a mis acompañantes; se acordó que nos veríamos dos horas después, y si no sucedía en aquel tiempo lo haríamos pasados dos días. Lamentablemente las voces de las calles no me permitieron entender dónde, tampoco estoy muy segura si ellos están juntos.

-No se han comunicado con el barón Ragnar -agregó el pelirrojo antes de probar un poco de la sopa de legumbres acompañada con cordero.

-Deben de temer que el duque interceda la comunicación, ya que nos ha seguido lo suficiente -fue la explicación a la que llegó la reina. Elsa bajó el brazo y tomó un abanico para airearse. Transcurridos unos instantes alzó los ojos con frustración-. No seguiré con lo mismo, ¿estás seguro que no entrará nadie?

-Tal vez sólo Georg, pero él todavía no llegará -indicó él cruzándose de brazos, en espera de lo que ella haría.

La reina movió sus manos y la habitación se llenó con una fresca brisa nevada.

-Así está mejor -susurró ella con una sonrisa, Hans se percató que en aquellos dos años había practicado lo suficiente. Asintió agradecido.

-Creo que sí… entonces no hay sugerencia alguna de un lugar donde puedan estar -dijo derrotado, pensando rápidamente en posibilidades.

-A mí tampoco me hace muy feliz, Hans -intercedió ella llevando una mano a su cara-. He tratado de pensar qué habrán hecho, si me estarán buscando en alguna ciudad vecina -lo que es más probable ya que conozco los rincones de ésta-, si han enfermado o sido maltratados, incluso si han muerto -la reina cerró los ojos con impotencia-. ¡Han pasado más de veinte días! Hasta puede que fueran apresados por alguna persona de Sanderted -musitó ella con preocupación, pero mostrando determinación en encontrarlos.

-¿Por qué no la posibilidad que fueran atrapados por Weselton? -cuestionó curioso, sonriendo y levantándose por un recipiente que contenía pan.

-No sé si es un chiste, pero el duque saldría a las calles alardeando que los capturó, aprovechando las influencias que tiene en este país para no ser castigado por los disturbios -Hans soltó una carcajada y dejó el cesto en la mesa de madera.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba patético -admitió recuperando la compostura. Elsa negó divertida.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta terminar la sopa.

-Creo que lo más sencillo habría sido contratar un investigador pero aquí no es tan fácil conseguirlo, si los hay, trabajan con la gente influyente del país, mirando con ojos desconfiados a los extranjeros, es el problema de estar cerca de la costa -Elsa suspiró y asintió.

-Ya sé lo que es sentirse de brazos atados, no me sorprende lo que dices -objetó la rubia y tomó un poco de agua. Aunque no era tan literal la oración, en el pasado él se encargó de mantenerla apresada. Hans tragó saliva.

-Lo que nos queda es buscar a un dibujante para hacer retratos de ellos y realizar búsquedas a partir de lo que puedas decirnos de quienes te acompañan. Mientras esperamos que estén listos podríamos salir los dos a recorrer los lugares junto con Georg y otras veces tomar caminos separados para hacer una búsqueda un poco rápida y discreta, no queremos alertar a Weselton -reveló pensativo-. Por lo que deberemos contratar a unas cuantas personas para que busquen con sumo cuidado.

-Lo pagaré yo, por supuesto -indicó ella-. ¿No traes personas contigo?

-Sólo unos cuantos tripulantes en el barco y mi traductor -contestó.

-¿No te preocupa tu seguridad? -el tono de ella indicaba interés enmascarado.

"La singularidad de la Reina de las Nieves, preocuparse", reflexionó el pelirrojo.

Hans se encogió de hombros: -Creo que la intención de mi familia no era mi bienestar -admitió con condescendencia y ella permaneció callada-. Bien, no creo que lo importante sea mi vida, la preocupación principal es la tuya y estoy dispuesto a todo por esa carta -sonrió con arrogancia.

Elsa permanecía pensativa, imaginándose cómo sería no tener a alguien que se preocupara. Él hizo muchas cosas malas hacia su reino, ¿pero por qué su familia era así con Hans?

-Milady, creo que transcurridos veinticinco años ya aprendí, a la mala, que no debería importarme demasiado, así que no malgastes tus pensamientos en mí, Elsa -utilizó su nombre para demostrarle que era mejor dejar el tema.

"¿Tan transparente soy?", pensó la rubia.

-Bien, aunque no lo entiendo -aseveró la reina de Arendelle.

-Ni yo llegaré a hacerlo algún día -murmuró él. Elsa se dijo que tener trece hijos debió significar mayor amor hacia ellos y no desinterés-. Es mejor que dejes de buscar explicaciones. Tantos hijos pudo haber sido una exageración y tal vez ya no quedaba más que dar para los más jóvenes. No lo sé y ni preguntando obtuve respuestas -concluyó el pelirrojo.

Hans no se explicó cómo o por qué le hablaba tan abiertamente de aquel tema que mucho le costaba tocar, pensó que quizá todo ese tiempo fuera de casa le sirvió para aprender a hacerlo a un lado. A la única que hizo mención de ellos fue a la hermana menor de Elsa y sólo para atraerla a sus redes, pero con la reina no tenía algún motivo interno.

-¿Por qué parece que lees mis pensamientos? -quiso saber la joven de ojos azules. El pelirrojo deseó saber aquello.

-He tenido tiempo de aprender a leer a la gente -confió, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

-No eres tan malo haciéndolo… ¿por qué? -y entendió que se refería a tratar de matarla y no aprovechar la oportunidad de tres semanas atrás.

-Ni siquiera yo he llegado a entenderlo -susurró parándose a tocar la campanilla para que retiraran los alimentos y pedir que enviaran por un dibujante.

Elsa suspiró y eliminó la brisa.

* * *

Ajeno a las conjeturas que hicieron sobre su persona, el Duque de Weselton, frustrado, daba vueltas en la calurosa habitación del mismo hotel, enumerada con un cincuenta y ocho y ubicada en un extremo completamente opuesto de las primeras treinta.

¡No entendía por qué no había atrapado a la escurridiza reina!

Lo único con lo que se encontraba era excremento y escorpiones. Incluso escarabajos brillantes.

-Seguramente realizó alguno de sus embrujos -reflexionó en voz alta-. Pero no ha habido noticias de hielo -se recordó.

Se encontraba enojado, tampoco había encontrado a los acompañantes de la reina, para gritar por las calles y hacerle salir de su escondite.

-¡¿Dónde estará?! -exclamó y los tres pelinegros -entretenidos jugando cartas- rieron en voz baja.

Pero ninguno de los cuatros sabía que comían las preparaciones del mismo cocinero.

* * *

Elsa se colocó el velo delgado con el que enmascararía su identidad cuando saliera a recorrer las calles y a preguntar en algunos lugares con ayuda del manejo del árabe de Georg. El día anterior se dedicó a dar las características de sus acompañantes para hacer los bosquejos que tal vez servirían para hallar a alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, también desde el día previo en sus pensamientos rondaba la conversación mantenida con Hans Westerguard, no entendía por qué le daba mayor importancia cuando debía estar atenta a otros temas, pero siempre tendía a preocuparse, aun cuando la persona a quien dirigiera tal interés intentó matarla. Sentía compasión por él, estaba cien por ciento segura que no se justificaba que engañara a su hermana y a ella, pero se sentía mal al imaginar una existencia plagada de desinterés por parte de los padres. Ella conocía lo que hacía el apartarse, pero siempre procuró estar informada de la vida de su hermana y su bienestar. Historia muy distinta con Hans, al parecer.

Sacudió su cabeza y se observó en el espejo, el velo azul ocultaba su cabello rubio, la principal característica que Weselton buscaría, aunque dejaría al descubierto su cara blanca y sus ojos azules. No era necesario que ella se cubriera porque no era de la cultura, pero debía hacerlo para transitar en compañía del pelirrojo y el traductor. Mantenerse escondida no era opción a considerar.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación que sabía Hans ocupaba anteriormente, pero que le cedió para compartir la otra con su compañero.

-¿Estás lista, querida? -preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta y le enfureció aquel apodo con el que le llamaba para molestarle.

Abrió la puerta y él rió con malicia, seguramente encontrando los rastros de molestia en su cara. Si hubiera podido lo habría acorralado y congelado. Aunque llegó a la conclusión que también habría sido un favor con el calor que hacía en el territorio.

Observó las ropas sencillas que él cargaba, un pantalón y camisa de telas ligeras, marrón claro y blanca, respectivamente. Seguramente iba más cómodo que ella. Bajo el brazo llevaba un sombrero marrón que ocultaría su cabellera rojiza.

-Podría haberme sentido mal por tener que llevar menos ropa, pero no lo hago -aclaró él percatándose de su mirada escrutadora.

-No tendría que esperar que lo sintieras -devolvió ella con firmeza y él le hizo una señal para que avanzaran.

-Georg vendrá con nosotros, se encuentra en el vestíbulo esperándonos -comentó el joven a mitad de camino. Ella asintió.

Pero el traductor de ojos azules y cabellos castaños contradijo las palabras en aquel momento, llegando frente a ellos.

-¿Algún problema, Georg? -cuestionó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que el bigote del hombre se movía para formar una sonrisa.

-Uno pequeño, en realidad -sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión, ganándose una mirada interrogante del pelirrojo y la rubia.

-Apostaría lo suficiente a que es de piel sonrosada -se permitió decir Hans con arrogancia, comprendiendo rápidamente.

-Y tiene la costumbre de hablar en voz alta -la reina elevó sus ojos azules en dirección al cielo, antes de subir el velo para cubrirse, hasta dejar un espacio sólo para poder ver.

-Están en lo correcto ambos -Hans soltó una carcajada burlona.

-No sé cómo pude pasar por alto su presencia en el hotel.

-Quizá la palabra alto no es la indicada para referirse a él -la tela disminuía el volumen, pero los dos hombres abrieron los ojos con impresión al escuchar las palabras de la reservada y correcta reina.

-Parece ser que Weselton logró hacer lo que muchos desearían -bromeó el pelirrojo en referencia a la franqueza de la rubia-. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo en el vestíbulo?

-El suficiente, su Alteza, pero su Majestad podría pasar desapercibida fácilmente, incluso podría mantener una charla con él mientras presume a los otros huéspedes.

-Eso sería tentar demasiado a la suerte -acotó el pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado-. Tendrás que intentar bajar la cabeza, Elsa.

La mencionada lo fulminó con la mirada al comprender la referencia a su porte. Georg los observó pensativo y negó pasado un momento.

-Creo que entre tú y yo, yo soy la que lleva razones para tener la cabeza en alto -arremetió la rubia sin dejarse intimidar, mostrándose con la firmeza de una gobernante.

-Touché (4) -admitió el de ojos verdes, admirando el cambio de la temerosa que conoció dos años atrás-. Pero deberás bajar la mirada de cualquier forma.

Ella asintió y el traductor ofreció su brazo para que avanzaran juntos, previniendo que el duque se acercara a Hans.

Caminaron con naturalidad y, de acuerdo a sus planes, el Duque de Weselton se presentó frente al príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-¡Qué apacible es tenerlo aquí, su Alteza Real! -la voz resonó en la estancia y el pelirrojo contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos ante la ceremonia del pequeño hombre con anteojos, pero era mucho mejor fingiendo.

-Es una maravilla saber que hay personas de calidad en el hotel -se las ingenió para decir con tono afable, asintiendo en reconocimiento del anciano-. ¿Cómo van sus planes?

-Surgió una minúscula dificultad, su Alteza, pero sigue abierta la oferta que le hice con anterioridad -juntó las palmas de sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos envejecidos-. Presumo de ocupar la habitación cincuenta y ocho, allí podrá enviar cualquier mensaje.

-¿Alguna seña en particular sobre cualquier persona que pueda ser cómplice? -cuestionó el pelirrojo y Elsa agudizó su oído para informarse si de alguna forma Weselton encontró a sus acompañantes.

-Son tres personas, fuera del alcance de mi mano, pero ninguna de ellas se ha acercado al barco de su Majestad -la información había sido transmitida. Hans tomó el sombrero bajo su brazo y se lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

-Muy bien, le reitero mis buenos deseos, su Gracia -contestó Hans Westerguard con displicencia-. Tengo otros asuntos que tratar -señaló a Elsa, cubierta con su velo e infundada en un vestido gris, ella se escandalizó y se preparó para escapar ante la posible traición.

El duque dirigió una mirada subrepticia y sonrió, sin percatarse que era la persona a la cual buscaba.

-Es bien sabido que hasta en los negocios hay placer -murmuró el anciano, Hans asintió, sonriendo de lado, prosiguiendo a apartarse.

-Vámonos, querida -dijo en voz alta, ofreciéndole su brazo a la reina.

Salieron del hotel a las acaloradas calles, Georg llevando unos pasos de delantera. Comenzaron a recorrer los caminos empolvados y arenosos.

-Ni teniéndote frente a sus ojos -rió el pelirrojo, pero se ganó una mirada enfadada de la reina-. ¡Oh vamos! No te comportes de forma tan estirada.

-¿Disculpa? -Hans negó divertido-. Acabas de ofrecerme en bandeja de plata -reclamó en tono calmado y el pelirrojo suspiró al escucharlo.

-Bien, lo siento -Elsa se detuvo y abrió los ojos con impresión, obligando al joven a detenerse también. La rubia movió la cabeza en negación y siguió avanzando.

-¿Cuál es el primer sitio? -quiso saber la reina.

-Bueno, debemos agotar todos los lugares de esta ciudad y luego trasladarnos a las tres que quedan mucho más cerca de El Cairel, sitio al que se dirigían -Elsa asintió-. Primero deben ser las posadas, entraremos y nos servirás para distinguir a alguno de ellos. Georg traducirá aunque deberá ser lo indicado para que puedan darnos alguna información o por si a Weselton se le ocurre pasar por ellos y cuestionar si Arendelle ha sido mencionado.

-Me parece lógico, yo no hice algún avance porque todos me miraban de pies a cabeza para después ignorarme.

-Creo que puedo entender tu impotencia -aseguró el pelirrojo mientras entraban a un establecimiento en el que la mayor parte de los hombres se encontraban sudados y bebían de grandes jarras-. Dime que aquí no entraste -pidió rápidamente.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Tengo el suficiente sentido común para no hacerlo.

-Pero la incesante preocupación para refrenar la lógica -sugirió el pelirrojo en tono bajo, aunque no era necesario darlo. Los hombres voltearon a verles y dirigieron miradas interesadas a la rubia, principalmente porque había descubierto su cara.

-Deberían enseñarles un poco de respeto -masculló Elsa juntando sus manos para no lanzarles nieve, Hans pasó su brazo por sus hombros para dirigirles donde se encontraba el encargado.

-Por supuesto, nada de inglés o francés -aseguró Georg, los dos asintieron. Elsa observó uno de los pasillos de la posada mientras los otros dirigían la conversación.

-Buscamos a tres extranjeros que se nos han escapado -comenzó a traducir Georg, siguiendo las palabras del pelirrojo, que explicaba que la corona de las Islas del Sur buscaba a unos esclavos con características notables en un país de gente mayormente dorada y de rasgos más morenos.

-Ningún rastro de alguno en el último mes -concluyó el traductor después de escuchar la respuesta, el dinero no había servido de incentivo, el hombre no tenía capacidad alguna de mentir, analizó el pelirrojo. Elsa negó también.

-Creo que nos aburriremos -manifestó el de ojos color esmeralda, pensando en lo fastidiado que sería el calor del desierto en el verano. Apartó su brazo del hombro de la reina para que ella colocara su mano delgada en su antebrazo. Le gustaba el frío que exudaba, valía la pena en el infierno de Sanderted.

* * *

-Lamento tener que inmiscuirles en todo este asunto -dijo la reina seis noches después de buscar sin sentido alguno, el día siguiente partirían a otra ciudad y tal vez en ésa si aceptaría darles sus servicios algún investigador. Seguramente en su próxima ubicación la rutina sería la misma que ahí; despertarse, desayunar, salir a recorrer las calles, preguntar en los sitios posibles, observar, regresar a asearse -nuevamente-, cenar y dormir.

Hans suspiró antes de comentar lo siguiente: -De alguna manera prefiero hacer eso a tener que seguir tratando con las personas de aquí para mis hermanos -era su forma de decir, 'no hay problema'. Él se inclinó en el respaldo de la butaca tras el escritorio y cerró los ojos.

Georg, sentado cerca del librero y con un libro en su regazo, habló: -Yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, principalmente si puedo disfrutar del aire fresco que su Majestad nos brinda -se refería a la costumbre de Elsa de hacer más aceptable la temperatura de la habitación veinte después de que cenaran, tal como en ese momento, en que los copos de nieve caían libremente.

La rubia había aceptado que la compañía de los dos no era tan mala, a pesar de ser mayor, Georg se comportaba de manera jovial y afable, y Hans, bueno, él era arrogante en exceso pero soportaba su presencia. No le agradaba permanecer simplemente en la habitación de enfrente pues, tras dos años del descongelamiento -y muchos sin verdadero contacto-, la soledad ya no le parecía muy favorable; así que se hacía acompañar por el hombre agradable con tres hijas y una esposa en las Islas del Sur y el joven príncipe con aceptable actitud.

Elsa se acomodó en el asiento frente al escritorio y contó los días que su viaje llevaba de retraso, al percatarse de la fecha pensó en la preocupación que Anna y Olaf tendrían. Una semana atrás debió haber subido al barco para partir a Arendelle, así en un mes aproximadamente habría estado en su reino.

Con la rapidez que llevaban debía comenzar a escribir una carta a casa, no habría manera de que llegara cuando lo pensó.

-Eso lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a tratar con todo esto -murmuró el pelirrojo momentos después de escuchar a Georg, que rió de acuerdo con él.

Elsa observó el reloj, decidió que lo mejor era descansar para su partida. Se levantó lentamente y eliminó el aire frío en la habitación.

Hans abrió un ojo, siempre reconocía cuando ella terminaba los momentos refrescantes, la rubia le hizo una señal para que no se pusiera de pie, aunque sabía que como caballeros ambos lo harían.

-Que disfruten de una buena noche -deseó la joven a los dos hombres, que asintieron y devolvieron el saludo. Salió para dirigirse a su habitación, donde se desprendió de las ropas de día para acomodarse en el lecho de material suave.

* * *

-¿Iba a asesinar a aquella criatura? -interrogó curioso Georg, después que Elsa los abandonara. A Hans no le molestó que le preguntara, había formado una buena relación con el hombre mayor hasta el punto de considerarle su amigo; en cambio rió.

-Seguramente algún momento de locura, Georg -admitió el pelirrojo tallando sus ojos. El hombre de orbes azules que le acompañó en otros tres países sonrió con un aire paternal.

-¿Y has tenido siquiera la idea de pedirle perdón? -devolvió el mayor pasando la página de uno de los libros de Sanderted, tuteándole intencionalmente, derecho que Hans le había permitido pero que rara vez usaba.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Me cuesta pronunciarlas -anunció en voz comprimida.

-Interesante, por lo menos lo has pensado, es un avance -se divirtió el traductor-. Deberías aprovechar ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

-Digamos que no sé si me creería después de pedirle algo a cambio por ayudarla -agregó con voz baja.

-¿Cómo qué, su Alteza? -preguntó el mayor con reproche.

-Hacerle ver a mi familia que ya no debo vagar por todas partes -dijo sin reservas.

Georg rió en volumen alto.

-¿Y la reina te creyó? -cuestionó finalizadas sus carcajadas, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, al príncipe ya no le importaba mucho lo que todos ellos opinaran, incluso tenía su propio dinero si no se lo dieran, sólo cumplía las obligaciones por el bien de su patria y como pago personal.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente convincente? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Tanto que te metiste en un problema mayor -correspondió Georg-. ¿Recuerdas a la rata?

-No creo poder olvidarla nunca -masculló Hans haciendo mueca de asco, aquella vez dejó la guardia baja, pero el traductor le había dado una buena lección por las malas actitudes que todavía salían a flote.

-Entonces no sé a qué esperas -concluyó Georg cerrando el libro, deseándole una buena noche.

-Tampoco lo sé yo -susurró el pelirrojo antes de apagar la lámpara y entrar al mismo dormitorio, donde habían mandado a colocar otra cama para dejar libre a la reina.

* * *

Pasados tres días llegaron a la nueva ubicación, donde prefirieron rentar habitaciones menos ostentosas pero con una hospitalidad más agradable. El panorama de la ciudad no parecía distinto al de la otra -comercios, edificaciones de piedra, posadas, hoteles- pero tenía mayores posibilidades de obtener ayuda, ya que existía mayor civilización que en la anterior y estaba más lejos del extranjero.

Sin embargo, tenía una extensión relativamente grande.

Y más habitantes.

El calor era un poco más asfixiante conforme se alejaban de las costas, pero tenían la ventaja de que se hacían acompañar por una joven con poderes de los cuales obtenían un gran beneficio -por mucho que no sirvieran en lo que otros aspectos se refería-. Aunque también se acercaban al río Neli, por lo que tal vez llegarían a sentir temperaturas más templadas.

Entre más cerca estaban de El Cairel, más podían observar las edificaciones con diseño islámico, las grandes cúpulas (5) y los tallados en ellas, las numerosas columnas con cuidadosos detalles, los arcos, las inscripciones en árabe, las formas geométricas que caracterizaban a la arquitectura… Todo ello en las mezquitas, palacios, tumbas, residencias, viviendas, fuentes u otras construcciones de la ciudad; sin olvidar los jardínes que también figuraban en el paisaje, imponentes por su majestuosidad.

Después de instalarse, Georg partió a buscar a la persona recomendada por el posadero, que sería de suficiente beneficio para ellos en su tarea de encontrar a sus acompañantes.

Elsa realmente se preguntaba dónde podrían haber estado, pues no conseguía tener idea alguna del punto de reunión. Tenía la seguridad que las pirámides no eran, porque ése fue el plan elemental y podía confiar en que Weselton había mandado vigilantes a aquel lugar.

Se sentó en la terraza frente al pelirrojo, que leía un periódico inglés, permitiéndose observar el mismo bronceado que ella también estaba adquiriendo -pero que disminuía con métodos naturales, que las mujeres acostumbraban a seguir-. Él utilizaba el sombrero pocas veces.

Agradeció el té que le llevaron a la mesa y suspiró. No sabía qué decirle a su hermana que fuera capaz de impedir tomara un barco para llegar a Sanderted.

Anna le había perseguido hasta un castillo en el frío, e incluso sacrificado para que no muriera; no quería exponerla a la situación en la que se vio envuelta. Mucho menos sabiendo que su amiguito Olaf también lo haría. Le quedaba el consuelo que él seguiría teniendo su nube y podía tranquilizar a su hermana menor. También pedía porque Kristoff detuviera cualquier idea loca que entrara en la cabeza de querida hermanita -había veces en que olvidaba era una mujer casada-.

-¿Algún problema, Elsa? -no se fijó en que el pelirrojo había apartado la vista del periódico viejo. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para poder intuir más en la gente, quizá de alguna forma lo había cultivado en sus años de vida, para tomarlo como ventaja.

La obligada convivencia le hacía empezar a confiar en él -sólo que siempre consciente de sus artes de manipulación- y a aceptar que podía mantener conversaciones serias. Era buen conversador, con un ingenio sorprendente y gran conocimiento de diversos temas.

Sin embargo, Elsa nunca se había aventurado a tratar un tema demasiado íntimo para ella.

Aunque quizá él había podido analizar a Anna mejor de lo que ella alguna vez había hecho.

-¿Cómo le puedo escribir para que no venga? -susurró insegura. Él alzó las cejas, comprendiendo fácilmente.

-Creo que sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero la verdad -llevó una mano a su mentón libre de vello facial-. Sin embargo, vendrá corriendo aún sin saber tu ubicación exacta. Así que podrías decirle que confíe en tu juicio -terminó el pelirrojo observando a la distancia con mirada perdida, para después realizar un suspiro.

Elsa asintió, dando un sorbo a la taza.

* * *

-Creo que ya me he hecho a la idea de cómo serán sus acompañantes, su Majestad. No habrá motivos para que también entren aquí -anunció Georg mientras realizaban una de sus habituales búsquedas en la ciudad número dos. El lugar al que iba a entrar tenía muy mal aspecto para recibir a una dama.

-Muy bien, Georg -concedió Hans y, junto con Elsa, se encaminó a una sombra, ofrecida por un muro.

La rubia sacó un abanico para comenzar a airear su cara, aunque sabía que era infructuoso porque no tenía sentido alguno cuando el objeto robaba más brisa -y sólo le daba aire caliente-.

-Prácticamente se ha hecho un mes de buscar con su ayuda y sin resultado alguno -comentó Elsa con un suspiro, dejando la tarea anterior y deshaciendo el turbante en su cabeza para acomodarlo.

Hans la observó mientras rápidamente realizaba una trenza, detallando cómo su largo cabello rubio resplandecía con el sol, era una lástima tener que ocultarlo.

-En mi ingenuidad creí que sería mucho menos -arguyó el pelirrojo descontento, apartando la mirada para ver en el lugar en que dejaron a Georg.

Un estruendo atrajo la atención de ambos, que fue seguido de un duro golpe. Y, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar, Elsa ya caminaba en dirección al puesto de frutas donde un hombre gritaba a un menor. Hans avanzó siguiéndola, percatándose de lo que ocurría y alegrándose del manejo de la reina con sus poderes.

La tomó de la cintura y con facilidad la levantó, ella comenzó a moverse para escapar.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó la rubia, fijándose en la escena que se presentaba frente a los ojos de muchas personas, que ignoraron al menor y al adulto, para observar a la mujer descubierta que al parecer reclamaba lo que ocurría -aun sin comprender el idioma en que dicha joven hablaba-.

Extranjeros, pensaron muchos.

Hans la alejó del episodio que se daba en el pequeño comercio.

-Es mejor que te quedes callada o atraerás la atención y querrán encerrarte en la cárcel -le dijo con voz paciente-. Nada de lo que hagas arreglará algo, en todo caso lo empeorará.

-¡Pero está golpeándolo! -protestó la reina de Arendelle con rabia.

-Lo sé y tampoco me gusta, pero ya he aprendido que nuestras acciones les importan muy poco -manifestó el pelirrojo, dejándole en el lugar original, hincándose para recoger el turbante.

Momento en que Elsa observó por el rabillo de su ojo, reconociendo a dos de los hombres que le perseguían.

Por instinto corrió, olvidándose de Hans. Simplemente huyendo como lo había hecho al principio.

El pelirrojo la vio y se percató en los guardias de Weselton, que no le tomaron importancia alguna a él.

Negó y los persiguió entre los angostos callejones y pasadizos. Agudizando sus sentidos para encontrar a la rubia. Le hubiera dado gracia fijarse en lo patético que parecía corriendo con una tela que se agitaba con el viento.

* * *

Elsa llegó a un espacio abierto y rápidamente buscó escondite, decidiendo que hacerlo tras un puesto con telas del mismo violeta que su vestido sería indicado.

Respiró con fuerza y colocó su mano izquierda en la herida que se hizo en su brazo derecho al pasar por una esquina con una roca puntiaguda. La manga de su vestido había resultado rasgada y debajo se veía un diminuto corte que no era grave, pero que sí ardía, porque cumplía con la peculiaridad de que los daños menores causan grandes molestias.

Sintió una mano en su boca que le impidió gritar.

Creyó sudar frío, cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, un olor a sándalo y romero llegó a sus fosas nasales, a pesar de la transpiración por el ejercicio. Eso, sin contar la delicadeza con que los guardias no le tratarían.

-La próxima vez recuerda que traes compañía -sugirió la voz de Hans en su oído, que había analizado a detalle el lugar en que los otros daban vueltas, para apostar por la opción más inteligente-. Aunque es la primera vez que te preocupas verdaderamente por ti misma -analizó con gracia.

Ella se giró cuando él liberó su boca.

-Demonios -masculló Hans en voz baja-. Sólo unos minutos y ya estás herida, ¿qué fueron esas tres semanas sin algún rasguño? -preguntó levantando la palma de Elsa para observar el corte a detalle. Ni siquiera recordó la advertencia de Anna, no lucía grave.

-La situación del menor me hizo olvidar que ya no estaba sola, lo siento -el de ojos verdes rió en voz baja, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa para presionarlo en la herida, dejando que Elsa continuara la acción. Luego, con dificultad, le colocó el turbante. Azul como sus ojos.

-Vamos -murmuró Hans tomándole de la mano para llevarla entre los pasadizos.

* * *

-Esconde tu lengua y coloca el pañuelo en tu boca, dolerá -instruyó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a la habitación de la posada, confiando en que Georg arribaría después. Le entregó un material de algodón que sacó de una cómoda, dejando de lado un par de vendas que seguramente se acostumbró a llevar en sus viajes.

-Claro que debe doler, es aguardiente -argumentó Elsa con sinceridad observando que él tomaba una botella de una mesa apartada-. ¿Qué tanto? -preguntó pasado un momento, tras titubear. Se ubicó en el colchón de la cama antes de que él acercara un asiento.

-Sólo muérdelo -indicó el pelirrojo, observando la herida con 'inaparente' preocupación.

A regañadientes la rubia asintió, siguiendo las instrucciones del pelirrojo de colocar la tela blanca entre sus dientes. Hans rió sin gracia cuando observó cómo ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza; luego tomó una tijera y cortó lo que restaba de la manga.

Suspiró, sirvió un vaso de la bebida alcohólica y vertió un poco en la herida que sangraba levemente. Ella se removió incómoda y, con bastante cuidado, él eliminó el líquido rojo que comenzó a secarse con anterioridad, agradeciendo que no fuera necesario coser el corte. Alcanzó un poco de agua para terminar de limpiar la herida, cortó la medida necesaria de la venda y rodeó el delgado brazo de la rubia.

-Listo -dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a guardar algunos de los objetos, así como desechar otros-. ¿Coñac? -ella negó y observó con detenimiento la curación que realizó.

-Gracias -susurró ella, antes de dirigir su mirada azulada hacia él-. ¿A qué te referías con que has aprendido? -cuestionó Elsa curiosa.

Hans se sentó nuevamente en la silla frente la cama.

-Sin contar los otros dos, he pasado casi siete meses en este continente -suspiró-. Hubo una vez, en el sur, donde Georg y yo observamos cómo un niño servía de esclavo, demasiado pequeño. Su 'patrón' era un francés, nosotros quisimos comprarlo y el otro se negó, desapareciendo del mapa al día siguiente. En otra, las mismas familias eran las que se aprovechaban de los hijos; también muchas veces más, al querer interferir siempre se empeoraba la situación. Entender una cultura es muy difícil cuando la propia es diferente.

-Son muchas las penurias de este continente por sí solo -murmuró Elsa afligida.

-Sin incluir las que el nuestro les impone -terminó el pelirrojo.

Callaron durante unos instantes.

-Ahora ellos advertirán a Weselton -aseveró Hans revolviendo sus cabellos. Elsa asintió.

Corroborando sus palabras, el hombrecito llegó cinco noches después.

Claro, todavía creyendo que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur se encontraba de su parte.

* * *

4. Touché. (Tocado) Palabra tomada del esgrima y que en la cultura popular se utiliza cuando se ofrece una buena respuesta a un argumento.

5. Cúpula. Elemento arquitectónico semejante a una esfera partida a la mitad (comúnmente). Un claro ejemplo son las que tiene el Taj Mahal.

.

**¡Hola! :D**

**¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien.**

**¿Qué ha sido del capítulo? Bueno, éste ha sido necesario, lo que se narra principalmente es la rutina que se ha establecido y un poco de la relación entre los personajes. Entre Hans y Elsa, así como con mi OC, Georg.**

**También, lamentablemente, un poco de la situación en el país en que se encuentran, Elsa no es muy inocente al querer defender al pequeño, sino que hace lo común de un extranjero en otra parte, por mucho que uno quiera contenerse. Como se han dado cuenta, el pelirrojo no es ajeno a lo que ocurre en el lugar, pero ha pasado dos años en diferentes sitios, sus ojos han visto mucho más -lo que ha contribuido para que se comporte de cierta forma-, y se imaginan, siete meses han sido en tierra africana. He ahí el nombre del capítulo.**

**¿Y Weselton? Espero que se hayan reído de él un rato, pensar que observó a Elsa sin darse cuenta, pues a mí me da gracia XD**

**Con los idiomas, supongamos que su original es el danés -ya que se llegan a comprender entre los países escandinavos-, y otro de los que manejan es inglés, por lo que buscan que hayan personas que los hablen, de perdida el francés, ya que es uno mayormente hablado en el continente.**

**¿Qué más? Aunque ya lo he dicho, ha sido necesario hacer este capítulo, algunas cosillas por ahí tendrán su razón de ser en capítulos futuros.**

**Hablando de capítulo futuro, a los que les gustan los momentos Helsa mucho más 'intensos'. Seré mala y les diré que en el siguiente hay uno que a mí parecer es lo que hace que Elsa se enamore :3 *risa malvada***

**Creo que les dejo antes de que me linchen por lo anterior, nos vemos el próximo viernes -por lo menos estoy segura que con esta historia, ya que luego publico sin razón-.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sonrían, les mando un abrazo.**

**El siguiente: _Las buenas noticias tardan en llegar_**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	4. Capítulo 3

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 3

_Las buenas noticias tardan en llegar_

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros, millas o cualquier medida que se tomara como referencia, sólo dejando claro que muy lejos de Sanderted, una pelinaranja daba vueltas en el Gran Salón del castillo de la Familia Real de Arendelle.

El día anterior había llegado la carta a manos de la princesa Anna Bjorgman, procedente del territorio desértico y firmada por la reina Elsa.

En unos días comenzaba Septiembre -que marcaba dos meses de Elsa en compañía del pelirrojo y uno del retraso en la llegada a Arendelle-.

Siguiendo su naturaleza, la princesa se llenó de preocupación por su hermana, planificando una salida del reino para ir en su búsqueda y, como la rubia esperaba, sólo fue detenida por el razonamiento de su esposo. Anna detestaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber la situación real de su hermana mayor, que había alegado encontrarse bien -con unos cuantos imprevistos como una enfermedad en sus acompañantes- pidiéndole le dejara resolver los impedimentos que tuviera.

Anna había suspirado de alivio al recibir información de Elsa, pero no había eliminado ese presentimiento de que algo ocurría realmente, que no le comunicaba en esa misiva de dos hojas.

¡No le había dicho palabra alguna de las dichosas pirámides!

Aquello fue muy sospecho, se recordaba la de ojos verde agua.

Olaf y Gerda le observaban dirigirse de una dirección a otra, el pequeño ya se había cansado de perseguirla. Anna sólo tenía un poco de felicidad al ver que su amiguito seguía completo gracias a su nube. Estaba decidiendo si ir a Sanderted o no, ¡¿por dónde comenzaría?!

-Su Alteza, no debe alterarse, menos en su estado -pidió con preocupación la mujer rellenita. La pelinaranja se detuvo y avanzó hasta acercarse a la sirviente.

-Mi estado, ¿de qué hablas? -interrogó sin entender. La mujer tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que la joven no tenía idea alguna.

-Eh, su Alteza, en algunos meses usted no ha solicitado emm… -calló, pues sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerse entender.

-Oh -la boca de Anna formó un círculo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Además, si me lo me permite, su humor ha estado un poco… -no siguió, sino que lo dejó al aire, para que la princesa pudiera comprender por su cuenta.

-¡Ha cambiado mucho, Anna! -agregó Olaf, alzando su mano animado para participar.

-Y a sus vestidos he tenido que hacerles unos ajustes, aunque necesitará otros -completó Gerda.

-¡Guau! -el amiguito de Anna se impresionó-. ¿Y qué significa? -interrogó curioso el muñeco de nieve.

-Que su Alteza espera un bebé -respondió Anna, adquiriendo palidez en su rostro.

-¡¿Y cuándo llega?! -preguntó Olaf ansioso, aplaudiendo, pero la pelinaranja se desvaneció en la alfombra-. ¡Anna!

-¡Su Alteza! -exclamó Gerda, agradeciendo que en ese momento el rubio entrara por la puerta.

* * *

Exactamente el mismo día, pero a una hora distinta, Elsa repasaba todas y cada una de las notas que leía Georg en la posada de la ciudad en que llevaban suficiente tiempo. A lo largo de Agosto habían tenido que evitar dos veces a los guardias de Weselton, además de andar con cuidado en la tarea de ubicar a sus benditos acompañantes que, en un momento de rebeldía, expresó esperaba se encontraran disfrutando cócteles para contrarrestar el calor que hacía, pues parecía que ellos no habían hecho algún intento de encontrarla.

Pero sólo fue un pequeño momento provocado por dos meses y medio apartada de ellos; después de tenerlo se recordó la amabilidad y profesionalismo de Verner, la personalidad divertida e inteligente de Helle -tan semejante a la de Anna-, y los vastos conocimientos y afabilidad de Aksel.

Por no decir del respeto e inocencia del guardia de veinte años que, pese a su edad, fue bastante indicado al momento de contratar. No hablaban el mismo idioma, pero había sido muy fiel, agradable y confiable, Elsa esperaba que su amiga de cabellos rojizos no hubiera sido separada de él y, por lo tanto, enfrentara las mismas dificultades que ella.

Se sintió bastante egoísta durante aquel momento, por lo que arrepentida se enfrascó con más ahínco en la tarea de hallarlos. ¡Ni siquiera los había visto en espejismos!

-¡Eso debe de servir! -exclamaron a la vez Elsa y Hans, al oír decir de un albergue para heridos -que no lo era tanto-, del que no habían escuchado en todo ese tiempo.

-Parece que somos tres con la misma idea -acotó Georg apartando los papeles que faltaban por leer.

Hans observó la hora y pensó que todavía les quedaba el tiempo suficiente para el crepúsculo, subió la mirada y se percató que Elsa ya se había colocado un velo dorado en su cabeza.

-¿A qué esperamos? -preguntó él irónico, abriendo la puerta para darle paso a la reina. Georg palmó su hombro, esperando encontrar siquiera a uno de ellos.

* * *

Avanzaron entre los heridos que no tenían enfermedades muy graves e infecciosas y Elsa observó con desasosiego todos los rostros que le recibían en aquel lugar. El pelirrojo había querido evitarle la vista de todo ello, pero la rubia insistió sin descanso; no se había arrepentido, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera afligida por el escenario.

Los olores fuertes no le importaban mucho, pero sí las pobres condiciones que veía. Lo más triste fue escuchar de boca de Georg que la donación que ella insistió en dar no sería muy ocupada para mejorar todo a lo que se enfrentaban, otros factores influirían a la hora de hacer uso del dinero. Elsa no era tonta y tenía conocimiento de lo malo que era la situación en el continente, pero eso no significaba que guardara esperanzas de que pudiera cambiar, su emoción por la historia del lugar sí parecía infantil, mas era una parte de ella por resaltar un punto positivo para los territorios en que se encontraba.

Suspiró, el pelirrojo acercó su brazo al de ella y le dio un apretón de manos. Ella agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminó con cuidado para no lastimar a alguien y sus ojos brillaron al ver al hombre recostado en lo que parecía una cama.

-¡Verner! -gritó con emoción, a pesar de la tristeza de ver que él estaba herido. Se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta detenerse frente al traductor.

-¿Su Majestad? -preguntó él observándola retirar el velo, para sonreír cuando terminó la tarea-. No sabe lo alegre que me hace verle con bien -suspiró, llevando su brazo a su pecho en señal de respeto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿cómo ocurrió? -interrogó Elsa mientras Georg y Hans se posicionaban a sus costados. El traductor de Elsa observó con ojos abiertos al pelirrojo y la rubia negó, quitándole preocupación-. Créame que mucho ha sucedido en todo este tiempo, dígame cómo es que tiene un brazo y una pierna heridos, ¿sabe qué fue de Helle, Aksel y el guardia Ubaid?

-Siento interrumpirles, pero ¿les parecería que nos trasladáramos a la posada que ocupamos? -sugirió Hans, pensando en que el hombre tal vez no les sería de mucha ayuda, ya que al mencionar a los otros su semblante cambió. Aun así no debían dejarle a la deriva.

-Lo mejor sería que les dijera lo que sé ahora y que luego se me facilitara llegar al barco, sólo les retrasaré -el pelirrojo concordó con Verner.

Elsa no pudo más que asentir.

-Ahora que veo su bienestar, creo que mi mayor preocupación disminuyó al verla, su Majestad -reveló el empleado de la reina-. En cuanto a mi actual situación física, hace unas semanas tuve un accidente en relación con un caballo muy brioso y la carga de la que tiraba. Afortunadamente tuve la ventaja de poder manejarme con el idioma. Tal accidente me impidió seguir buscándole, pero algo debió hacer que usted llegara a mí.

La reina escuchaba atenta.

-Después que usted se apartó, le dije a los nueve guardias que regresaran al edificio en que fueron empleados, hasta que fuera tiempo de necesitarles de nuevo. Antes de tomar el mismo rumbo que usted y Aksel, él había silbado para indicarme que su Majestad no comprendió la indicación y también entendí que le había perdido de vista. El lugar donde nos reuniríamos ya no importa, porque pasé por ahí muchas veces y no vi rastro alguno de las otras tres personas, que tenían completo conocimiento del sitio. Durante una de aquellas veces el accidente ocurrió -concluyó Verner.

-Entonces no tiene idea alguna de lo que podría haber sido de Helle y los otros -confirmó la rubia juntando sus manos para apretarlas, gesto que tomaba cuando se preocupaba, muy semejante a cuando sus poderes estuvieron descontrolados. Le parecía que el establecimiento de altas paredes se encogía sobre ella y que todos los enfermos recostados en las camas entendían su impotencia.

-Me temo que no, su Majestad, lamento no ser de mucha ayuda. Me enfadó que Aksel y usted se separaran, es más fácil siendo hombre y la señora Helle llevaba compañía confiable, mucho más que la de usted -lo último lo masculló en voz baja.

-Verner, le aseguro que en manejar al príncipe no tengo problema -Georg rió en voz baja-, y también he salido librada del duque. Sin embargo, Sanderted… -dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer los arreglos para que el traductor pueda ir la embarcación de Arendelle -manifestó Hans restándole importancia a la burla de Georg, quien lo acompañó para cumplir sus palabras. Se alejaron evitando a los muchos hombres vendados.

-¿Realmente todo va bien, su Majestad? -preguntó con preocupación el de ojos verdes.

-El príncipe Hans y su traductor, el señor Georg Andersen, han sido de mucha ayuda, Verner. Usted sólo debe preocuparse por recuperarse. Aunque es muy claro que ni a usted o a mí nos preocupa el Duque de Weselton -bromeó y el traductor escuchó las palabras con incredulidad, notando la influencia que tal vez el pelirrojo había ofrecido, porque no recordaba que la reina se mostrara tan abierta.

-Sé que su juicio es uno de los mejores, su Majestad -alabó el traductor de Arendelle.

-Todo listo -anunció Hans regresando, sonriendo de lado. Elsa agradeció infinitamente su ayuda.

Y, cuando se acostó esa noche, pudo respirar con un poco de alivio.

Restaban tres.

* * *

-Parece que sólo falta indagar en qué pudo haber sido de tus demás acompañantes -dijo el pelirrojo la mañana siguiente, sentándose en el comedor, que Elsa ya ocupaba, pues la emoción no le había permitido dormir mucho más tarde-, buen día.

-Buen día, Hans -saludó la reina con una sonrisa, Georg había insistido ser quien acompañara al otro traductor, así que por unos cuantos días ellos tendrían que estar por su cuenta-. Me da esperanzas saber que si uno de ellos está bien, los otros también podrán estarlo.

-Adiós a los planes de conocer las pirámides -Elsa rió con las palabras de Hans, una risa que tenía contenida desde el día anterior. Su actitud era completamente jovial, representando perfectamente la edad que se suponía tenía. Con su posición, muchas veces tenía que asumir una postura madura y era agradable no tener que tomarla.

-Por favor, no, ya fue mucho de Sanderted para mí -expresó con voz suave, al mismo tiempo que, de manera recatada, eliminaba una arruga de su vestido azul claro.

-Es increíble lo que el duque ha podido hacer -señaló Hans antes de comenzar a comer el desayuno consistente en arroz, pan y carne.

-Es él quien me lanza los hechizos y no de la forma contraria -comentó Elsa, limpiando la comisura de la labio con un pañuelo blanco y observando la pose relajada de su interlocutor. Su estadía con Hans le había permitido conocer ciertos aspectos que le caracterizaban y hacerse algunas ideas sobre quién era en realidad, tal vez su verdadero ser se encontraba en un intermedio entre lo que mostró al presentarse en Arendelle y lo que reveló cuando creía que podía cumplir su objetivo de ser rey.

-Sin duda -respondió él y siguieron comienzo en silencio, la rubia finalizando primero, sólo haciéndole compañía al pelirrojo, que exclamó en disgusto cuando un sirviente llegó a interrumpirle su momento de paz.

Hans tomó un poco de agua y ojeó el objeto en su mano. Las palabras que estuviera a punto de decir quedaron en su garganta al leer el nombre de la tarjeta de visitas.

Se levantó, entregándosela a Elsa, que leyó 'Duque de Weselton' de manera incrédula.

A los dos les había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

Hans caminó con calma a la pequeña estancia que se encontraba en la recepción, donde unos sillones servían para las visitas que llegaran a la posada. La manera de contactarle del duque le hacía pensar que aquél no tenía idea de que servía a la reina de Arendelle, pero debía asegurarse y estar atento por alguna señal que demostrara el anciano contaba con planes.

Al llegar observó los sillones color borgoña, que completaban la habitación de paredes color crema con escritos árabes en diferentes partes de ella. Junto a la planta ornamental encontró a Weselton. Aparentó completa compostura, avanzó y ofreció su mano al duque, cuya compañía era un pelinegro, que le hacía preguntarse qué fue de los dos hombres que iban con él en Arendelle.

Decidió que aquello no importaba.

Invitó a sentarse a su 'distinguido' acompañante, preguntándole si le apetecía algún refrigerio, obteniendo una negativa. Ante los gestos, podía darse cuenta que pisar aquel lugar le parecía horrendo. Contuvo una risa.

-Pareciera que usted está siguiéndome, su Gracia -comentó afable, sin dar indicios que pudieran hacer sospechar de su persona.

-En lo absoluto, su Alteza Real, ¿por qué lo cree así? -manifestó indignado el pequeño hombre, que según le explicó le había visto el día anterior y deseaba saludarle -aunque también preguntar por cierta rubia-. Hans agradeció que Elsa hubiera estado despidiéndose de su traductor en aquel momento -por supuesto, no olvidó el hecho que al duque se le hubiera ocurrido hacer indagaciones sobre quién era su compañía-.

-¿No pensará que yo tengo en mis manos a la mujer, o sí? -cuestionó con simpleza, detallando las reacciones del anciano. Nada. No sabía. Quiso reír, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que el duque sabría algo? El hombre era completamente pretencioso y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sí, no podría hallar a Elsa aun cuando se chocara con ella.

-¡Claro que no, su Alteza!, sería lo último que pensaría -anunció el Duque de Weselton brincando en su lugar, su peluquín moviéndose con energía.

-Me alegra estar seguro, porque si la tuviera en mis manos ya habría acabado lo que comencé hace dos años, siempre llega el momento correcto -sus palabras, para su propio gusto, eran una gran mentira, pero sonaron muy ciertas ante los oídos de cualquiera. Pasó su dedo cerca de su garganta para implicar degollamiento.

-Cierto, su Alteza, es una lástima que sólo personas como usted comprendan el mal que ella hace -confió el anciano duque y el pelinegro rió en voz baja. Hans sonrió de lado.

-Es bueno tenerlo claro -concedió calmado, pero enfadado con el anciano, con el que conversó de otros temas relacionados a Sanderted para seguir fingiendo naturalidad.

Sólo que en su afán de engañar al duque, Hans también lo hizo con Elsa, que escuchó el intercambio decepcionada, oculta tras una pared.

* * *

-Él no es la misma persona que quiso matar a su Majestad -dijo Georg a Verner cuando se acercaban a su destino en la comodidad de una carroza cerrada. Eliminó el sudor de su frente.

El traductor de la reina desvió la vista del panorama arenoso que se veía a través de la ventana y miró los ojos azules de su acompañante, que parecían sinceros.

-¿Por qué debería creerlo? -preguntó con simplicidad, de cualquier forma, por muy confiable y agradable que le hubiera parecido, Georg trabajaba en favor del décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

El hombre de cuarenta años sonrió.

-Antes de lo que le contaré yo había percibido un cambio en él, pero el suceso hizo algo radical. Hace aproximadamente un año, su Alteza fue apresado en un país de Oriente, maltratado y azotado por unos hombres que no vale la pena mencionar, entre otras cosas, dejado al punto de casi morir de inanición. Se le pidió rescate a la familia Real de las Islas del Sur pero, ante la distancia, casi no se llegó a tiempo y sus secuestradores habían comenzado a jugar con él, digamos que haciéndole cortes a su comida para hacerla más jugosa -Verner asintió comprendiendo que se trataban de sanguinarios, si no es que caníbales-. Fue el tiempo suficiente para hacerle notar lo que se siente ser la víctima y estar al borde de la muerte por culpa de otro, ser un 'espectador' del juego y no el principal estratega que aprovecha las diferentes circunstancias.

-¿Cómo sabe todo aquello y cómo sé yo que no es una historia inventada? -Georg comenzó a hacer a un lado su camisa, mostrándole una cicatriz que recorría el costado derecho de su pecho, llegando hasta el hombro.

-Yo fui a quien confundieron como príncipe y él lo aclaró, dejando que le tomaran en mi lugar, así como fui yo quien viajó de ida y regreso para dar la nota -aclaró volviendo a abotonar la camisa-. Si yo no confiara en él no le habría dejado en compañía de su Majestad. Es cierto que trató matarla en el pasado, pero no volvería a intentarlo aunque tuviera la oportunidad. Ya comprendió el juego de víctima-victimario, siendo la primera dos veces, -de alguna forma- una creciendo y otra en lo que le he contado, Verner.

-¿Por qué no tiene algún guardia haciéndole compañía? -cuestionó Verner curioso.

-Para no poner a nadie más en peligro y… porque el dinero lo obtuve de la cuenta personal de su Alteza, el único día que estuve en las Islas del Sur sus padres y hermanos no me concedieron una audiencia por celebrar un logro del primogénito.

-¿Y su Alteza lo sabe, digo, que no fue su familia quienes pagaron? -Georg suspiró.

-Su Alteza es bastante observador e intuitivo y me encaró, juramos no mentirnos el uno al otro, así que me vi obligado a confesárselo. Además me pidió no decírselo a sus familiares, y hasta el día de hoy no saben lo que ocurrió y probablemente nunca lo sabrán.

-No entiendo a esa clase de familia -murmuró el de Arendelle pensativo.

Georg se encogió de hombros, él tampoco lo hacía.

* * *

Después de escuchar al pelirrojo, Elsa hizo lo posible por no mostrarse taciturna, pero pasados cuatro días no pudo seguir en la posada y decidió irse, creyendo que sí podía temer a aquel joven que fácilmente la engañó -de nuevo-. Fue una suerte que todos esos días el duque impusiera su presencia a Hans, haciendo que su contacto fuera mínimo y dándole la oportunidad de planear su escape.

Se preguntaba cómo se pudo dejar engañar por él. Tal vez no era tan distinta a Anna.

El día de su partida salió con sigilo de la habitación frente a la de Hans, que estaría preparándose para acompañar al duque en una visita. Llevaba pocas cosas, las indispensables, y tenía en mente las dificultades que volvería a pasar para encontrar a sus acompañantes. Utilizaba uno de sus acostumbrados vestidos azules junto a un velo dorado, era la manera de pasar completamente desapercibida. Bajó las escaleres con calma encaminándose lentamenta a la salida, recorriendo la posada por última vez, lamentándose haber sido tan tonta como para creer que podía confiar en Hans Westerguard.

Se sentía decepcionada, un sentimiento que conocía perfectamente, lo tuvo durante gran parte de su vida; le causaba pena que él pudiera mostrarse como su amigo durante dos meses albergando planes para deshacerse de ella. No, le molestaba creer que Hans realmente parecía ser sincero en su relación amistosa.

Y que resultara no serlo.

Llegó a la puerta principal y se chocó con un cuerpo menudo. A punto estuvo de subir la cabeza, pero la persona exclamó: -¡Mujeres! Tener la mirada baja hace que no vean por donde van, ¡hazte a un lado! -Elsa reaccionó antes de moverse, pues el duque de Weselton había hablado en inglés. El velo le permitió ocultarse lo suficiente para no ser reconocida.

El pelinegro le dijo algo en árabe, pero no se preocupó en averiguar qué era, sólo se fue, celebrando aliviada.

¡Había escapado de dos!

Sonrió, alejándose con rapidez, abriendo los ojos de sentir cómo le tomaban en brazos y cubrían su boca con un pañuelo de olor penetrante.

* * *

Regresando de su corta partida, Georg encontró a un león enjaulado en la posada. Su aspecto era de cabellos rojos despeinados, ojos verdes pensativos y aspecto derrotado. Aunque el pantalón marrón y la camisa blanca que portaba se veían tan impecables como siempre.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? -saludó el traductor, dejando una bolsa en su cama del dormitorio que compartía con el príncipe.

-¡Desapareció! Y es la primera vez que no sé realmente qué ocurrió -afirmó Hans deteniéndose.

-Me voy una semana confiándote a la reina y arruinas cualquier avance, ¿cómo es que no sabes si se fue por su cuenta o la tiene el duque? -cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en la cómoda de la habitación, esperando ser la parte más lógica por primera vez. Las botas de Hans nuevamente resonaron en el suelo, pocas veces podía verle perdiendo la compostura.

-El estúpido de Weselton me tuvo ocupado estos días y se nota en la distancia que no tiene idea sobre el paradero de la reina -negó ante la ironía-, sólo tenía oportunidad de compartir con ella la comida de la mañana en un comedor con otras personas. Hace dos días que desapareció y no sé si ella escapó o… ¡con un demonio! -exclamó al final, volviendo a detenerse.

Georg suspiró, al parecer él había encontrado la respuesta. Los pocos minutos fueron algo.

-¿Qué salió mal?

-Su naturaleza de querer conocer, ¡eso fue!, convenciendo a Weselton de que 'estábamos del mismo lado' probablemente lo hice con Elsa, debió escuchar mi conversación con el anciano -llevó su mano a su cabello despeinado.

-Por lo menos ha sido ella quien se alejó, ves lo que hace no ser completamente sincero.

Hans sonrió con arrogancia para después bajar la cabeza resignado y castigado.

Tocaron la puerta, el mayor se dirigió a abrir.

-Carta -dijo Georg entregándosela al pelirrojo, que la abrió sin creer que fuera de parte de Elsa. Lo confirmó al observar las inmesas curvas de la escritura.

-Árabe -se la regresó a su traductor.

-A su…

-Saltea eso -pidió Hans irritado, pensando rápidamente en lugares donde pudiera estar la rubia.

-Tengo a quien dice ser… su esposa. ¡Oh vaya! -obtuvo el interés completo del pelirrojo-. Necesitaré que nos confirme si la blanquita de ojos azules y cabellos como el humo dice la verdad o sino para hacerla mi favorita en mi harén, si es su esposa, no debería descuidarla, el día de hoy me encuentro benevolente, pero el día de mañana una mentirosa será un gran premio, búsqueme en…

-¡¿Cómo llegó a manos de… -Hans calló después de haber interrumpido-. ¡Vamos Georg!

* * *

Elsa deseaba haber pensado racionalmente cuando salió de la posada, podía ser que Hans quisiera asesinarla o no, pero apartarse de él fue como colocarse un letrero en la cabeza para todo el que quisiera poner sus manos encima de ella. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que podía manejarlo?

Al despertar se había encontrado en una lujosa habitación con telas rojas, velas aromáticas y una enorme cama matrimonial -muy cómoda, pero no importaba-, que resultó ser una de las muchas en la casa del jeque Thabit, cuya intención principal era convertirla en su 'acompañante' favorita. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, eran muchos guardias y una persona demasiado importante como para haber utilizado sus poderes sin correr el riesgo de ser asesinada -era un jeque influyente, por supuesto-.

Había fingido dormir durante el día anterior, pero al comienzo del actual no tuvo sentido seguir haciéndolo, cuando el hombre moreno entró a su habitación sintió asco al ver la mirada lasciva de sus ojos negros, ¡podría haber sido su padre!

Claro que él no habría cumplido su objetivo sencillamente, pero Elsa apeló al poco árabe que conocía, para luego suspirar cuando él se dirigió a ella en inglés. Fue una cuestión de suerte que, por la mañana, Thabit hubiera adquirido un número amplio de tierras, porque de lo contrario no habría tenido humor para soportar su excusa -aunque el anillo de Hans había servido, agradecía no habérselo quitado-.

Sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo, sin importarle si la mataba o no, la sacara de allí y después recuperara a sus acompañantes para que llegaran sanos y salvos a casa.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y un aura fría la envolvió.

¡Ella no actuaba con impulsividad!

El ruido en la puerta le sobresaltó y un guardia le hizo señas para que saliera.

* * *

Mucho antes de los pensamientos de Elsa, Hans y Georg habían tenido una conversación interesante con el mismo jeque que atrapó a la reina, cuyas diversiones principales parecían ser comprobar si el pelirrojo era digno de su flor blanca y utilizar el árabe, aunque había dejado claro conocía el inglés.

En esos momentos estaban decidiendo la manera en que se definiría quién podía quedarse con ella.

-¿Comida? -dijo Georg después de una lista que incluyó fuerza, brasas ardiendo, leones, estiércol de camello, por decir algunas. Hans negó con una sonrisa, ¿atragantarse mientras los otros se morían de hambre?, ni en sueños. De igual forma la idea de engordar no le agradaba.

-¿Vino? -el de ojos esmeralda negó de nuevo, no era borracho, perdería sin finalizar la primera botella.

-¿Acostarse con más mujeres? -Hans evitó reír, ¿realmente?, movió su cabeza en señal de negación. Contraería alguna enfermedad y tampoco se exigiría demasiado.

-¿Cartas? -e incluso Georg ocultó una sonrisa, no tenía algún vicio, pero sí un gran gusto por aquella actividad, después de todo, ¿qué mejor para alguien calculador? Hans asintió y el moreno de ropas finas sonrió malévolo pensando que lo había atrapado, alzó su mano y las puertas se abrieron.

Elsa entró precedida por cinco hombres y abrió sus ojos con felicidad al ver a los dos hombres de las Islas del Sur.

-Mi florecita blanca -habló el jeque en inglés-, tu marido y yo decidiremos quién se queda contigo mediante un juego de cartas, creo que deberás comenzar a despedirte de él -le hizo una señal a los guardias para que se retiraran y dio instrucciones para que llevaran la mesa y los naipes. La reina se acercó con rapidez al pelirrojo, que la miraba con detenimiento, alividado de ver que se encontraba bien.

-¡¿La única forma de liberarme es a través de un partido de naipes?! -exclamó Elsa en su danés nativo, aunque estaba contenta por la presencia de ambos.

-¿Qué querías? -el pelirrojo sonrió con arrogancia-, fue una decisión justa, ninguno de los dos hacemos cosas en común.

-Dime que eres bueno -el de ojos esmeralda aparentó tristeza y la rubia lo miró asustada-. No -susurró con ojos acuosos por la impotencia, al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar sus poderes.

-Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo Elsa, no te preocupes -aseguró Hans en tono confidente, afectado de alguna manera por causar la intranquilidad de la rubia. Sonrió y tomó su mano para darle un apretón; después él se alejó para ubicarse en la silla que le indicaron, con Georg a su lado, y la rubia se dedicó a mirar el intercambio de naipes que no entendía, tratando de descifrar las expresiones del jeque, ya que la cara del príncipe no revelaba nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando pareció que había terminado, pero Elsa observó cómo el traductor señalaba los tesoros que el jeque hizo llevar a la mesa, antes de dirigir su dedo hacia ella, provocando una mirada pensativa en Hans. Esperaba que no le estuviera diciendo lo que entendía. ¡¿Por qué no consideró importante el correcto aprendizaje de aquel idioma?! Georg se acercó a decir en confidencias algo que el pelirrojo escuchó atentamente.

Hans asintió y le susurró algo a Georg, que negó, sonrió diplomático y tradujo las palabras. El jeque habló, los guardias se contentaron al escuchar la orden de su jefe y Elsa se sintió apresada de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con temor.

El traductor habló.

-Le han ofrecido ésas y otras riquezas a cambio de usted, su Majestad. Me temo que era una decisión muy difícil -el hombre sonrió con displicencia llevando su mano a su bigote, ocultando su boca.

-¡¿Qué?! -la reina se soltó de los guardias, que fácilmente le liberaron. Hans comenzó a avanzar a la salida, Georg negaba mientras tomaba el mismo rumbo.

-Vámonos Elsa -expresó Hans con voz firme.

-¡¿Disculpa?! -cuestionó la rubia en tono incrédulo a pesar de que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a no perder la compostura en presencia de mucha gente.

-¿Quieres permanecer aquí?, todavía no es tarde para arrepentirme -dijo él, volteándose. Ella le miró con ojos sorprendidos-. ¿Creías que te dejaría con el jeque? -preguntó Hans con una sonrisa ladeada-. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pueden ofrecerme más por ti! Esperaré las demás ofertas.

-Adiós mi florecita blanca, regresa y yo te trataré mejor que tu príncipe -se despidió el jeque con tono triste.

* * *

Elsa caminó repitiéndose las palabras 'Contrólalo', sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a brillar, obligándose a ocultarlas bajo el velo que le habían devuelto. Así todo el camino a la posada se realizó en silencio, aunado a la aparente tranquilidad de la noche con luna.

Suspiraba lamentándose ir a Sanderted, cruzarse alguna vez con Weselton y no ser tan perspicaz como el pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado cargando sus cosas.

¡Lo que hubiera dado por estar en su casa!

Se sentía triste, lo único que quería era un abrazo de parte de Olaf o su hermana, estar en una habitación invadida en nieve comiendo chocolate y no en un lugar donde la persona de la que dependía la mayor parte de su supervivencia decidiera que podía divertirse a costa suya.

¡¿Por qué no se había establecido la embajada de Arendelle en Sanderted?!

Aquella podría haberle ayudado perfectamente.

Llegaron a la posada y subieron las escaleras para llegar a sus habitaciones, Georg entró a la suya deseándoles buena noche, sin disimular el cansancio que tenía después de regresar de un largo viaje -aunque como lo harían ellos dos se asearía antes de dormir-. Hans la siguió a su habitación y dejó la bolsa de sus pertenencias encima de una cajonera.

Ella no lo soportó más y se acercó para golpearle el pecho, la habitación llenándose de nieve mientras descargaba su enojo. El velo cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué?! -preguntó furiosa, rodeándose del escenario nevado que quería.

Él suspiró, pero le dejó seguir golpeándole hasta que ella ya no pudo seguir.

-Sé que no soy la persona más confiable, pero dije que te ayudaría, ¿no pudiste tratar de comprobar que yo no intentaría matarte, por muy difícil de entender eso parezca? -cuestionó Hans con ironía.

-¡No tenías algún derecho de hacerme creer que me quedaría con él! -argumentó la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme por querer desquitar de los dos días en que no tuve idea alguna de dónde estaba la mujer que se supone ayudo -manifestó Hans con calma y una sonrisa ladeada que aparentaba aquel estado.

-¡Pero no así! -reclamó Elsa antes de dejarse caer en la blanca nieve-. Yo también estuve preocupada con lo que pudiera pasar, Anna y Olaf no habrían tenido idea de lo que ocurrió conmigo -susurró, sin ni siquiera mencionarse a ella misma. El pelirrojo negó y se ubicó a un costado de ella, sintiendo el frío bajo su cuerpo, mientras los copos caían sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -cuestionó él mirándola-. Escapaste de mí porque temías que no se pudieran encontrar a las otras personas y te preocupabas por todos los demás, ¿por qué no preocuparte por ti?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

Hans introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un chocolate envuelto en papel, lo extendió frente a ella.

La rubia lo miró con detenimiento, parpadeando asombrada.

-Parece ser que el duque tiene un gusto semejante al de tu hermana y tuyo -dijo él, ella lo miró interrogante mientras aceptaba el pequeño dulce, aunque no lo abrió-. Sé que te gustan como a Anna porque las vi cuando llegó el olor al Gran Salón el día de tu baile de coronación. Te aseguro que no tiene veneno, puedes comerlo. Es de la mejor calidad, tal como al duque le gusta, lo tomé cuando no se dio cuenta -ella sonrió y desenvolvió el chocolate para llevarlo a su boca, saboreándolo lentamente-. Siento haberte hecho eso en casa del jeque -comentó él y las lágrimas que Elsa había contenido comenzaron a caer. Asintió.

Hans, titubeante, pasó una mano por su hombro y le dio un apretón en el brazo, ella apoyó su peso en él, que le dejó hacerlo.

-Gracias por el chocolate -susurró Elsa y el ojiverde realizó una pequeña caricia comprensiva.

-Puede que no amanezcas durante la mañana, siquiera no es un insecto -expresó él y la reina rió.

Sus delgadas manos juguetearon con la nieve.

-No deberías tener que pasar todo lo que has vivido aquí, Elsa -comentó el pelirrojo momentos después, entregándole un pañuelo-. No es lugar para ti.

Ella secó las lágrimas que habían caído en su rostro.

-Te ayudaré a irte de aquí a salvo, es una promesa y no tengo intención de romperla -juró el pelirrojo y de alguna forma la joven supo que era cierto.

-Gracias -musitó la reina y él apartó su brazo de su hombro, para también tomar nieve en sus manos y examinarla con ojo crítico.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la Reina de las Nieves eliminó todo rastro de manto blanco, porque era tiempo de alistarse antes de reposar durante la noche.

Después que el pelirrojo saliera de la habitación, Elsa pensó que no fueron Olaf o Anna, pero el cambio no fue tan malo.

Obtuvo su chocolate, la nieve y su abrazo.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están sus vidas?, ¿algo agradable?, ¿lamentándose la partida de Robin W.?, ¿disfrutando del verano/invierno?**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Le di algunas leídas hace unos momentos -y típico, agregué cosillas, no lo puedo evitar, lamento si algo no fue muy coherente o tiene errorcitos, cuando leemos tendemos a fijarnos más en ellos y es de gran ayuda para quienes escriben-.**

**Iré por partes, ¿qué mejor manera de detener a Anna que embarazándola? XD, quería agregar a mi querido Olaf por alguna parte, ¡lo amo!, pues parece que la querida princesa no podrá hacer su búsqueda como en la película. Lástima.**

**Y ya encontraron al traductor, como ven, he sido un poco mala con él, pero Verner tenía que ser el primero y debía quedar fuera de la escena para que Elsa permaneciera con Hans. Ya saben, no es nada personal con mi OC *ríe*. (La historia avanza conforme los encuentran)**

**¿Qué siguió de eso? ¡Cierto!, ignoremos la parte en la que nos percatamos de la ignorancia de Weselton y la decepción de Elsa al escuchar que el pelirrojo quería deshacerse de ella. Pasemos a lo de Hans, ahora sí pueden pensar que sus intenciones son verdaderas por lo que ocurrió en Oriente, ahí está el por qué de ayudar a Elsa, llevarse bien con Georg, dejar por la paz a su familia, su empeño en querer pedir perdón, etc., etc. ¡Dígame yo el que se lo esperaba! La Reina de las Nieves por supuesto no lo sabe :3. Si alguien dice que debería estar más alterado por la experiencia, oh, oh, mejor ni meterse en ese tema porque me darán cuerda, al príncipe le sirvió tener por lo menos a una persona a la que sí le importara.**

**Luego llegó la preocupación del pelirrojo por la rubia y el paradero de Elsa, si en algún momento pensaron que Weselton la había atrapado me siento contenta :)... la cuestión de un jeque fue juego mío, incluso he hecho que haya un rey en Sanderted en vez de sultán, mera ficción, si quieren saber cómo es en la realidad no se fíen de mí. También el agregar un harén corre por mi cuenta -sin especificar realmente qué es lo que hacen, que queden como compañeras y sólo mujeres-.**

**Y la parte más importante, el momento Helsa por el que alguien pasa a mis historias. Esa parte va dedicada principalmente a _Frozen Fan_, porque de alguna manera dos de los hechos fueron semejantes a lo que ella escribió, considerando que yo no le dije lo que escribí hace un mes O.o, espero que la conozcan, sino pásenla a leer ;D**

**¿Qué decir de esa parte? La escena la tenía planeada desde antes de comenzar a escribir el prólogo. Les dije que sería 'intenso', ¿por qué lo es? Tomemos en cuenta que él le demostró que realmente le importa, Elsa encontró su desahogo y escuchó de alguien fuera de su familia que ella también es importante -siendo que toda su vida manejar sus poderes era más por los otros-, que Hans la conoce y pensaba en ella cuando robó el chocolate. ¿Le sigo?**

**Creo que ahí concluyo bien, aunque tengo para continuar, ¡estoy evitando hacer tarea!**

**En el siguiente, el inicio llega con un tipo de narración un poco extraña para mí, pero traté de hacerla lo más entendible, pasé de uno a otro sin haberme dado cuenta X3**

**¡Cuídense mucho!, un gran saludo, enormes abrazos, besos.**

**¡Disfruten la vida!, y sonríanle, no porque alguien vaya a enamorarse de su sonrisa, sino porque tienen la oportunidad de vivirla.**

**El próximo capítulo: _Porque los momentos imprevisibles existen_**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	5. Capítulo 4

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 4

_Porque los momentos imprevisibles existen_

* * *

Pasada aquella noche y algunos días después no les quedó otra opción que irse a la siguiente ciudad, pues habían agotado los posibles lugares de hallar a alguien en la que se encontraban.

Resultaba una tremenda comedia pensar que sólo la búsqueda de tres personas era capaz de provocar diferentes situaciones en tres simples viajeros -si es que el título podría dársele a una reina, un príncipe y un hombre que dominaba seis idiomas a la perfección-, siendo ésa la mayor preocupación de ellos y no el ancianito que tenía un gran interés por obtener a la reina.

Anciano que seguía sin descartar el plan doscientos veinticuatro, que día tras día tenía menores posibilidades de cumplirse.

-¡¿Cómo se esconde tan fácilmente?! -exclamó el Duque de Weselton montado en su caballo, dedicándose a protestar por enésima vez. Él también se dirigía a la misma ciudad que ocupaban Elsa, Hans y Georg, sólo porque se había hartado de tener el mismo escenario -aunque dejaba a guardias revisando en los lugares que abandonaba, siempre quejándose del dinero que perdía a causa de la bruja-.

Por muy ingenioso que fuera Weselton, el pelirrojo siempre llevaba la delantera, porque se amoldaba a las situaciones que surgían mucho mejor que el anciano, sujeto a las apuestas ascendentes de sus pelinegros uno, dos y tres.

Hans, fiel a su palabra, hacía lo posible por completar la promesa que le había hecho a la reina el día en que compartieron la escena nevada, la misma que provocó mejorara parte de su relación actual. Ciertamente, los conversadores eran los dos hombres de su pequeño grupo, pero las acotaciones hechas por Elsa siempre resultaban ser las necesarias, era inteligente en exceso y los temas que conocía lo demostraban.

Mas esa gran inteligencia no había servido para poder encontrar a quienes quería, aun aunada a la que poseían los otros dos.

Era un asunto que bajaba la poca moral del pelirrojo y le hacía preguntarse en qué no reparaban, ¿dónde quedaba su gran nivel de análisis?

Sin saberlo se había visto un poco afectado por la rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa serena, de porte elegante y orgulloso pero con la extraña rareza de tomarle importancia a los demás antes que a sí misma.

Sólo había una persona que sí lo había notado, Georg Andersen, amigo del príncipe y uno de los traductores principales de las Islas del Sur. Aunque no fueron simplemente los sentimientos del pelirrojo de los que se percató, sino los de la rubia, a quien había aprendido a conocer en los más de dos meses que hacía de compañía.

Reía discreto al percatarse que ninguno de los dos se fijó en lo que el desierto -y Weselton- se ingenió en comenzar.

Percibía las miradas, las sonrisas, el compañerismo, el interés mutuo, las conversaciones silenciosas, la intimidad e incluso la confianza que la presencia del otro causaba en su contraparte.

Georg conocía completamente lo que había pasado en el verano de Arendelle el año de la coronación de Elsa, todo en palabras de Hans y no de lo que escuchó en las Islas del Sur. Sabía que el pelirrojo había sido sincero cuando le contó todo aquello que planeó y realizó, porque a base de no tener atención de alguna otra persona durante años, Hans valoraba enormemente a las personas que consideraba cercanas -en todo caso, sólo era él y la reina comenzaba formar parte del 'privilegiado' grupo-.

El traductor analizaba que un escenario completamente distinto y preocupaciones mucho más grandes que el pasado eran los motivos por los que aquella pareja desarrolló un afecto que lentamente se transformaba en amor. Tenía la certeza que si se solidificaban los sentimientos, alejarse del sitio no cambiaría lo que empezaban a sentir por el otro, principalmente porque no asemejaba a algo pasajero. Había visto lo que ocurría en el transcurso del tiempo que Elsa y Hans pasaban juntos, para alguien que no tuviera conocimiento sobre alguno de ellos todo parecería una ilusión, pero ambos jóvenes realmente tenían un interés mutuo.

A esas alturas Hans podría haber dejado de ayudar a la reina porque las personas del barco se encontraban bien, pero ni ella o él habían hecho algún intento por separarse. Ninguno de los dos se daba por enterado de que sus caminos podían tomar rumbos diferentes.

Algo en ellos les hacía retrasar el rompimiento de su acuerdo.

Envuelto en sus pensamientos mientras los otros dos jugaban ajedrez no escuchó la exclamación de Elsa sino hasta que Hans la repitió, pues siempre acostumbraba a estar alerta a lo que su 'jefe' y amigo decía.

-Creo que sí podríamos intentar mañana con los jeques, ¿no lo crees, Georg? -el de ojos color esmeralda se dirigía a él.

Asintió.

-Esperemos que la señora que busca su Majestad no se encuentre en manos de alguno de los tres jeques que se encuentran en esta región y podamos descartar aquella posibilidad -manifestó el traductor, sus ojos azules pensativos.

-Le he concedido que me llame por mi nombre, Georg, ¿por qué no lo utiliza? -recordó la rubia. Hans rió, levantando la mirada del tablero.

-Buena suerte con ello, pocas veces lo utiliza conmigo y nos conocemos de más tiempo -dijo moviendo su alfil, eliminando un peón de la reina.

-Es cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron? -preguntó Elsa y los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, observando la nieve.

-Georg fue designado a acompañarme en Oriente hace poco más de un año y desde entonces ha estado conmigo, llegamos a tomarnos confianza -reveló el pelirrojo, dando información a medias.

-No insistiré, pero intuyo que hay algo más en todo eso -expresó Elsa pensativa, el príncipe afirmó sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Una noche tranquila no es el mejor momento para hablar de esos temas, ¿no es así, Georg? -el traductor asintió-, pero quizá en algún momento te lo cuente, Elsa.

-Claro -la rubia sonrió, moviendo un caballo.

Georg dejó de observarlos y se concentró en su libro, ofreciéndoles un poco de intimidad. ¿Irse? Él también sufría con el calor.

* * *

La mañana siguiente comenzaron con el primer jeque de la ciudad, el cual, con sus infinitas extravagancias y excentricidades -extrañamente- les permitió observar a cada una de las mujeres que formaban su harén. El 'Club de Joyas', como él las hacía llamar.

Pero en el 'Club de Joyas' no había rastro alguno de la mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos almendrados que respondía bajo el nombre de Helle Jensen, no, ni siquiera la favorita le llegaba a los talones a la simpática amiga de la reina.

Elsa había suspirado al verlas todas -cincuenta-, les había tomado tres horas escuchar al jeque y sólo quince minutos para ver a aquellas mujeres. Había puesto sus esperanzas en que la tortura de oír al jequecito de las joyas hubiera sido de algún provecho, mas llevar el tiempo que tenía en Sanderted le había enseñado que esperar lo mejor a veces era un completo desperdicio -y los trece años que se mantuvo en su habitación hubieran servido para respaldar esa opinión-.

-¿Te ha atraído la idea de tener tu propio harén? -preguntó al pelirrojo cuando salieron del inmenso hogar del jeque de las joyas, había visto la mirada admirada de Hans -que no pudo disimular- y, por una extraña razón, le interesaba conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Georg rió y negó antes de adelantarse unos cuantos pasos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me he dado cuenta que no se me había ocurrido -confió el de patillas alargadas con cara pensativa-. Creo que es uno de los pocos beneficios en este lugar -Elsa abrió los ojos y después le miró como toda mujer que predicaba las virtudes morales lo haría, sí, le regaló una mirada escandalizada.

La risa de Hans fue espontánea.

-Siento haber alterado a su Majestad -dijo sin arrepentimiento alguno, ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar a través del camino arenoso. Había una fuerte brisa que alzaba el polvo y les obligaba a andar juntos para no dispersarse.

-Muy gracioso, ya entendí que no, gracias -devolvió Elsa, analizando que anteriormente había sonado como una mujer celosa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Es un placer ser de ayuda para su Majestad -reveló él inclinando la cabeza, la rubia negó divertida.

Hans no se había percatado de los celos de la joven, y mucho menos identificó los propios cuando le tocó observar el gran interés del siguiente jeque para con la reina.

El que quiso volverla su favorita no resultó tan halagador e insistente como el jeque de las 'Elegidas' -nombre tan patético como el hombre que le había nombrado, había pensado Hans-.

Aquel jeque manifestó quedó 'prendado' de la hermosa esposa del Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, ofreciéndole lo imposible al pelirrojo con tal de poder quedarse con la belleza occidental de ojos azules, cabello de un rubio admirable, nariz hermosa y sonrisa de reina. Toda esa descripción había dado el hombre a la que era 'mujer' del príncipe, que no se imaginaba lo que habría pasado si ella no hubiera fingido tener ese título, o mucho peor, si Elsa hubiera sido raptada para ese jeque y no el otro.

Principalmente porque aquel jeque era atractivo.

Sí, atractivo.

Y joven.

Hans no estaba manifestando algún interés en el dueño de las 'Elegidas', pero desde el primer momento el hombre de su misma estatura, sonrisa amplia, cabello negro, piel aceitunada y ojos color miel se había convertido en una de sus personas menos favoritas -ignoraba que la razón fue el profundo interés que había mostrado en su acompañante femenina-.

Aquel jeque se había mantenido en el misterio y por más que el pelirrojo quiso analizarlo no lograba hacerlo, o se encontraba pendiente de la insistencia del hombre con Elsa o lo estaba con el fin que querían alcanzar.

Por obvias razones había ganado la primera opción.

Así que había soportado al jeque por quince días.

Dos semanas que le fueron interminables porque el jeque, para no apartarse de la presencia de la rubia, se negó a contestar alguna pregunta sobre una nueva mujer en su harén que fuera extranjera y, por supuesto, también se había negado a que le dieran un vistazo a sus 'mujeres'.

Cuando había llegado el momento de verlas, Hans sintió satisfacción, lo único que quería era irse y establecer distancia entre el jequecito de las Elegidas y ellos -o de la reina Elsa, aunque no lo admitió-.

Pero después llegó la decepción.

La famosa 'Helle' no estaba presente.

Y el hombre ese lo había sabido desde el principio -para disgusto de Hans, que lo analizó cuando tuvo tiempo-.

Una completa necesitad de golpearlo le había brotado el día en que vieron a su harén, pero no se comparó con la que surgió ante el atrevimiento del jeque de besar la mejilla de Elsa -que rápidamente había movido la cara para no recibir el beso en los labios, como fue la intención del hombre-. Hans sólo se refrenó cuando la reina había tomado su mano y negado.

Enfrentarse a un jeque -con cientos de guardias y gran influencia en el lugar- habría sido una misión completamente suicida.

Pero que pudo haber aplacado la furia del de ojos verdes, fue lo que concluyó Georg, testigo imparcial de los sucesos ocurridos en la segunda residencia que habían visitado.

No se lo iba a decir a Hans, pero se había divertido terriblemente al ver lo que provocaban las joyas y oro que constantemente el jeque ofreció a Elsa, así como los halagos y alabanzas de los que la reina había sido objeto. También las 'discretas' caricias que el hombre quiso dar a la joven o las veces que se acercó a 'admirar' una cabellera no existente en Sanderted.

Su querido 'jefe' había mirado colérico todo ello y, por primera vez, no pudo mostrarse como el controlado hombre que era -ni mucho menos adaptarse a la situación a la que se estuvo enfrentando-. Georg descubrió que su amigo perdía su compostura cuando emociones muy intensas se veían envueltas.

Le alegró darse cuenta que no podía ser muy calculador en todo momento.

Principalmente cuando se trataba de la reina Elsa, que fue la única que consiguió calmarlo todo ese tiempo.

* * *

El tercer jeque al que quisieron visitar resultó mucho más difícil, por algún motivo no recibieron su respuesta hasta dos semanas después de contactarlo.

Quizá el hombre realmente era uno muy ocupado.

Y no se equivocaron.

El jeque Masud resultó ser un hombre con visibles ocupaciones.

O, más bien, una sola.

Su esposa Zahra.

Con gran asombro, Hans, Elsa y Georg vieron la mirada de afecto que aquel jeque daba a su mujer, decepcionados pensaron que de tal hombre no recibirían ayuda.

Era improbable que ese hombre les sirviera de algo, pero aceptaron la invitación para regresar al día siguiente -ya que el jeque pasó gran parte de su reunión intercambiando miradas con la mujer de extraños ojos azules y piel aceitunada-.

Los dos hombres habían admitido que era bella, pero no comprendían cómo era que podía tener tan dominado al jeque.

Debía haber sido al revés, en todo caso.

-¿Pueden creerlo? -cuestionó Elsa después de esa reunión, mientras iban de regreso al hotel en que se hospedaban-. Si Anna hubiera estado aquí habría suspirado, también Olaf -dijo en voz baja.

-Debería sentirme avergonzado por no mirar así a mi esposa, pero realmente no siento arrepentimiento, eso es llegar a los extremos -comentó Georg negando con una sonrisa, antes de darle a Elsa y a Hans la distancia que siempre procuraba cuando caminaban.

-Parece que la reina no es fanática del romance -opinó el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a la rubia, enarcando su ceja de manera invitadora.

Elsa se sonrojó.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no lo he experimentado así que no puedo serlo, y las novelas románticas no tienen demasiado atractivo para mí, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado, Hans? -cuestionó, sabiendo que lo de su hermana nunca llegó hasta tal grado.

Él negó.

-Pero al parecer eres menos escéptico al romance -señaló la reina de Arendelle, copiando la sonrisa de lado. Hans rió al ver la imitación de su gesto.

-No, tengo exactamente el mismo punto de vista que tú con respecto al romance, pero sí he observado a suficientes personas como para darme cuenta que algo fuerte deben sentir por la persona que quieren de ese estilo -admitió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez algún día me gustaría estar enamorado -musitó al final.

-Pero no hasta el grado en que lo están el jeque y su esposa -sugirió Elsa pateando una piedra en el camino.

Hans dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Es la primera vez que veo una demostración como ésa -manifestó en acuerdo, a la pareja sólo le faltó despojarse de sus ropas frente a ellos.

-Entonces, Hans, eres un hombre con más sentido romántico que una mujer -comentó ella señalándolo con el dedo.

-Nadie te creería si lo dijeras -afirmó el príncipe mirando de reojo a la reina Elsa, que asintió.

-Ni yo misma lo haría -susurró mirando hacia el cielo, encontrándose con un balcón que obstruía su vista.

* * *

El Duque de Weselton -alojado en la habitación del balcón en que Elsa acababa de ver- pataleó en la cama de plumas que ocupaba.

Según su calendario habían transcurrido tres meses y veinticinco días desde que había perdido al monstruo nevado de Arendelle.

¡Casi cuatro meses!

Su piel ya no era tan rosadita -por mucho que se diere dos baños de leche durante el día, que colocara manzanilla en su cuerpo y utilizara amplias sombrillas para no exponerse al sol-.

No, había tomado un color rojito.

¡El rojo no iba con el blanco de su cabello!

Dejó el espejo en que se veía y pensó en que no iba a dejar de perseverar hasta atrapar a aquella mujer.

Durante su juventud -por mucho que los tres pelinegros inútiles se burlaran al contárselos- había sido uno de los mejores en la participación de las guerras, él, con gran inteligencia, había llevado a sus soldados a obtener la victoria.

Sólo que nadie se lo había reconocido, admitía con enojo.

¡Así que atraparía a la reina para poder demostrar su valor!

O por lo menos se aseguraría que estuviera muerta para que no le hiciera daño.

Tronó los dedos.

-¡¿Cómo no pudo habérseme ocurrido?! La bruja pudo haber muerto -dijo en voz alta y contó mentalmente-. No la ven desde agosto y pronto será noviembre.

Rió y rascó su cabeza.

-Eres muy listo, su Gracia -alabó sonriente.

Hizo sonar la campanilla y pelinegro dos entró.

-Busquen la forma en que se tenga registro de los decesos -ordenó el anciano.

-¿Bromea, su Gracia?, ¿cuántos decesos cree que no son registrados en Sanderted? -preguntó el pelinegro, escéptico.

-¡Maldición!, bueno, pregunten en cualquier parte sobre la muerte de una rubia peculiar -indicó tamborileando los dedos de ambas manos.

Pelinegro dos suspiró.

-Así se hará, su Gracia -no estaba de más decir que se había fastidiado del anciano.

* * *

En la mesa del jeque Masud y su esposa Zahra, Elsa y los dos hombres que le acompañaban se sentían incómodos ante las muestras de afecto de la pareja, que se acariciaba y alimentaba mutuamente.

Se preguntaban dónde quedaba la decencia.

-¿Son recién casados? -cuestionó la rubia con interés, después de mucho intercambio amoroso entre la pareja y, claro, haber obtenido la atención de ellos.

Se preguntaba cómo prosperaba el jeque Masud si no podía distraer su atención de su esposa.

-¿Recién casados? -repitió Zahra en inglés. La reina asintió-. No, tenemos seis años juntos.

Hans cuidó que la comida en su boca no se saliera.

Elsa bajó la mirada.

Georg aparentó la mejor diplomacia que pudo.

-¿Cómo es posible que sean así después de seis años? -masculló el pelirrojo bajo su aliento. La reina colocó su mano en su antebrazo con entendimiento, gesto que pareció atraer la atención de la otra pareja.

-¿Cuántos años llevan juntos? -interrogó el jeque, sus ojos negros brillaron al recordar que ellos 'eran marido y mujer'. Agitó su mano señalándolos y su ropa blanca se movió, su turbante, del mismo color, se unió al movimiento de su cabeza.

-Somos recién casados -se encargó de decir Hans y Georg rió.

-Entonces son tímidos -analizó Zahra, mirando al amigo del príncipe.

-Si se me permite decirlo, sí -reveló el traductor de las Islas del Sur.

Georg le sonrió a la rubia y el pelirrojo cuando le dirigieron una mirada interrogante, pero pronto quedó olvidado ante unos toques en las puertas doradas del comedor, diseñadas con imágenes de dioses paganos.

-¿Nuestra invitada nos acompañará? -entendió Georg que dijo el jeque al sirviente, mismo que asintió.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó el jeque Masud en inglés, las personas en la mesa, a excepción de Zahra, le miraron expectantes-. Mi esposa y yo hemos recibido a una mujer con una triste historia -suspiró melancólico, Zahra compartió la mirada.

Pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando la puerta dorada se abrió y apareció Helle Jensen en todo su esplendor, con sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos almendrados.

Olvidando todas sus convenciones, Elsa se levantó y corrió a abrazar a la mujer, que avanzó rápidamente al reparar en la reina de Arendelle.

Ambas amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Los ojos incrédulos de Hans, Georg, el jeque y su esposa observaron la escena.

-¡Espléndido! -gritó el jeque alzando su copa, dándole un sorbo a su mujer.

Hans y Georg asintieron.

Habían subestimado a la pareja que les invitó a comer en su mesa.

* * *

Después del abrazo entre Helle y Elsa, ellas se habían visto obligadas a retrasar la plática que ambas querían mantener. La esposa del jeque les había hecho sentarse a la mesa y terminar de compartir las delicias de su país, así como escuchar nuevamente la historia triste de la señora Helle Jensen.

El padre de ella había sido diplomático y en algún lugar conoció al padre del jeque Masud. Al pensar en eso, a la semana de perder a Elsa, Helle y el guardia Ubaid se habían dirigido a la imponente construcción de mármol en la que vivía el jeque, sólo para encontrarse que era el hijo del hombre que su padre trató.

Y con la terrible situación de verse retenida una vez que las puertas fueron cerradas.

El jeque Masud, al saber que la joven perdió a sus acompañantes -y principalmente a su esposo- le había prometido que él movería sus influencias para poder encontrar a la reina Elsa de Arendelle, ordenándole que ella no se expusiera a las terribles situaciones en que se vería envuelta.

Hans, Elsa y Georg escucharon toda la plática sin interrumpir, la rubia no entendía cómo era posible que no le hubieran hallado.

Tal como se lo preguntó a su amiga cuando les permitieron tiempo a solas, los otros yéndose a disfrutar del salón de esculturas del jeque.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste algún avance? -cuestionó Elsa con escepticismo.

-¡Porque el jeque está tan enamorado de su esposa que ella entra en una habitación y se olvida de todo! -exclamó Helle enojada.

Elsa enarcó una ceja.

-Es que con Aksel es… ¡bien! Nosotros tenemos una relación parecida, por eso mi corazón me dice que él debe estar vivo -explicó Helle con cara afligida-. ¡Estaba desesperada! Cada vez que intentaba salir y que Ubaid trataba de ayudarme, ellos lo descubrían y el jeque prometía que comenzaría la búsqueda al día siguiente. ¡Pero lo olvidaba por completo! ¡Me prohibió rotundamente salir! ¡Y evitó que saliera! -respiró-. Ninguna hija de un conocido de mi difunto padre saldrá dañada cuando ha sido confiada a mi cuidado, ¿tienes razón mi hermosísima Zahra? -imitó la voz del jeque de una manera perfecta.

Elsa rió.

-Ríase, su Majestad -reprochó Helle-. Elsa, yo quería aventurarme fuera, ¡no entretenerme bordando mientras me soplaban con palmas!, ¡preocupada por mi esposo y mi amiga!, ¿realmente Aksel no está contigo?

-Lo siento Helle, no -negó la reina de Arendelle-. A Verner lo encontramos hace un tiempo, herido, y él está en el barco, pero no sabía qué fue de alguno de ustedes. Ahora te encontramos a ti, después de casi cuatro meses de haberte perdido, tres y medio con ayuda de Hans.

La de cabellos rojizos olvidó por unos momentos su preocupación y buscó aclarar lo que venía recorriendo su cabeza desde que se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es que estás con Hans 'asesinaré a la reina' Westerguard 'príncipe traidor' de las Islas del Sur? -la rubia rió, Helle era un recordatorio de Anna.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, la de cabellos anaranjados estornudó con fuerzas antes de llevar un chocolate a su boca. Con aproximadamente seis meses de embarazo, la princesa Anna se veía en la obligación de cambiar algunas cosas de su rutina y permanecer relativamente quieta.

De lo contrario se cansaba y necesitaba pasar mucho más tiempo reposando.

Pero, ¡¿cómo se lo pedían si la preocupación por su hermana le consumía?!

Dos cartas habían llegado de parte de la reina, todas sin ubicación exacta.

¡No podía mandar a sus guardias a recorrer todo Sanderted para encontrar a Elsa!

Y no tenían embajada cerca para encargarles a ellos la tarea.

-Una mujer embarazada no tendría que estarse preocupando por este tipo de cosas -masculló la futura madre acariciando su vientre-. ¿Por qué tía Elsa nos hace esto? -preguntó en tono bajo.

Su amigo Olaf asomó la cabeza después de abrir un poco la puerta.

-¿Anna? -cuestionó volteando a diferentes partes-. ¡Anna! -su amiguito corrió y su inseparable nube pareció una mancha blanca con lo rápido que su protegido se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber la joven, ya había aprendido que si su hermana hubiera llegado habría entrado ella a la habitación.

-Quería verte -susurró su amiguito ubicándose a su lado.

-¡Oh, Olaf! -exclamó la pelinaranja abrazando a su amigo.

-Ya verás que Elsa regresará con bien, sólo se está divirtiendo como le dije -aseguró su amigo, tranquilizador.

-Siempre sabes qué decir, amiguito -manifestó Anna con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué dije? -preguntó Olaf separándose y la joven rió, negando al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes -comunicó.

* * *

-¿Así que todo este tiempo te ha ayudado ése? -le dijo Helle incrédula, Elsa asintió por tercera vez-. ¡Anna no lo creerá! ¡Anna! ¡¿Cómo la estará pasando?!

-Está segura -fue lo único que respondió la rubia, para comenzar a avanzar a la estancia dónde se ubicaban los otros.

-En Arendelle no imaginarían todo lo que tuviste que pasar, su Majestad -alabó la mujer de veinticinco años caminando a un lado de su amiga, que no estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto como para llevar los brazos entrelazados.

-Confío en que todo quede como un secreto -pidió Elsa con firmeza, sonriendo levemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¡por favor! -suplicó Helle con ojos brillantes.

Elsa rió y atravesó las puertas que fueron abiertas por los guardias del jeque Masud, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Hans y el semblante triste del jeque le intrigaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -cuestionó a ninguno en especial.

-No he podido convencer a su esposo que ustedes permanezcan aquí y mis personas sean quienes busquen al marido de la señora Jensen -se quejó el jeque, Helle suspiró levemente a su lado y Elsa agradeció lo manipulador de Hans-. Sólo pudo aceptar que la señora Jensen nos acompañe una noche más y mañana le hagamos una despedida -declaró con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos oscuros.

La reina sonrió.

-Es muy amable de su parte tomarse esa molestia con mi querida amiga, señor -agradeció de manera diplomática para no reír de la expresión que mostró el rostro del pelirrojo, notando que ellos dos no habían acordado aquello y que Hans no podía contradecirlo en ese momento.

-Así es, querida -afirmó el de ojos verdes siguiendo las palabras del jeque-. Tu amiga se quedará un día más y así se podrán hacer los arreglos para recibirla con nosotros, la señora Jensen ha sido una de las mejores invitadas del jeque y su esposa, ellos han querido tenerla un día más con ellos. Nosotros estamos invitados a la pequeña celebración de mañana -comunicó Hans.

Elsa no necesitó ver la expresión de Helle para saber que a ella no le gustó aquello, no podía quejarse de la hospitalidad, pero sí de la atención de sus enamorados anfitriones.

-Perfecto, no me gustaría parecer maleducada, señor, pero se está haciendo tarde y no querríamos vernos afectados por la oscuridad -dijo Elsa después de escuchar la información.

-Claro, claro -aceptó el jeque, dejando de mirar a su esposa-. ¡¿Cómo pude haber olvidado el paso del tiempo?!

A un costado de Elsa, Helle masculló un 'pregúntele a su esposa'. La rubia le abrazó.

-Vendremos mañana y te irás con nosotros, encontraremos a Aksel, te lo prometo -juró la reina con convicción en su voz. La otra mujer asintió.

Se separó y observó cómo Helle le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Hans, que se aproximaba junto con Georg a donde se encontraban ellas.

-Le aseguro que mi intención fue hacer que hoy mismo dejara a los tórtolos -comentó Hans, sonriendo de lado-, pero al parecer no quiere que nos imponga su presencia a 'mi esposa y a mí'.

Georg rió al lado del pelirrojo.

-No sólo le miraba así por eso, príncipe -espetó Helle, con voz enojada, aunque probablemente él lo sabía-. Espero que no tenga algún plan de hacerle daño a mi amiga, deberemos permanecer con usted porque mi esposo no está presente, nuestro traductor está incapacitado y que el guardia, Ubaid, ahora trabaja para el jeque. No me agrada por lo que hizo a la familia Real de Arendelle y mucho menos ahora que finge ser el héroe -comunicó-. Pero soy lo suficientemente lista para saber que no hay lugar para rechazar tenerlo de nuestra parte, de momento, así que por eso soportaré su presencia. Le estaré observando.

-¿He pedido agradarle? -preguntó el pelirrojo con burla, ignorando el hecho de que ella le advertía tener planes ocultos. Ya entendía eso que Elsa le dijo sobre lo parecida que su amiga era a su hermana.

-No trate de hacerse el listo conmigo -contrarrestó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Todavía puedo decirle al jeque que disfrutaría más tiempo con mi esposa -sugirió Hans arrogantemente, alzando una ceja.

-Quiero ver que lo intente -expresó Helle, que vio cómo el pelirrojo se preparaba para voltearse, pero Elsa colocó una mano que le detuvo y le hizo mirarla.

La amiga de la reina no reveló algún signo en su cara, pero advirtió la mirada que intercambiaron los aristócratas, el efecto calmante que la rubia tuvo en el pelirrojo. Georg asintió en su dirección, sus ojos azules cruzándose con los almendrados de ella.

¡¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos?!

El pelirrojo realizó un asentimiento hacia Helle, dándole a entender que tendría que soportar su presencia.

La de cabellos rojizos suspiró y devolvió el gesto.

* * *

La noche siguiente, para asombro de Elsa, el jeque Masud había organizado una reunión entretenida con aproximadamente treinta personas, encontrándose entre ellos al jeque de las Elegidas -que trató de permanecer todo momento con ella, pero era perfectamente apartado por el pelirrojo y las indirectas del buen anfitrión-.

Música tocada por tambores e instrumentos de cuerda amenizaba el ambiente, a pesar de que no todos los presentes entendían palabra alguna de lo que los invitados extranjeros decían, sólo les importaban las bebidas y los juegos de mesa que habían en ese salón de altos techos, diseños de faraones en sus blancas paredes y plantas en las esquinas.

Cojines habían sido colocados para aquellos que se cansaran de las actividades y sólo quisieran disfrutar de una charla.

-Su esposa y usted no han bailado, su Alteza -aseveró el jeque Masud pasando a su lado, mientras los dos se encontraban cerca de los ventanales que permitían la entrada del aire.

-No soy una aficionada del baile, señor -contestó Elsa, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Por eso no ha bailado con nadie más? Pensé que era su esposo quien no quería -reflexionó el jeque llevando una mano a su mentón y, por consiguiente, a su pequeña barba negra-. Por los pasos no se preocupe -realizó una seña con su mano izquierda y la música cambió a una mucho más alegre-. Nadie puede negarse a esta canción, bailen, son jóvenes.

-En realidad, a mi esposa tampoco le gustan las concurrencias -agregó Hans de manera titubeante, sabía lo apenada que Elsa se sentiría bailando, él no tenía algún problema, ridículos ya había hecho.

-Por favor, me sentiré muy ofendido -chantajeó el jeque Masud. Los dos asintieron, no pudiendo negarse, habían permanecido hablando durante aquella hora y jugando un poco de cartas -Elsa siendo instruida por el pelirrojo-, pero no se habían animado a bailar.

-¿Un baile, querida? -preguntó el pelirrojo ofreciendo su mano, dándole una sonrisa invitadora a la reina, que titubeaba.

-Sólo sigan a los otros, nadie les mirará -dijo el jeque y, tanto a la de orbes azules como al de los verdes, les quedó claro que era mentira.

Se acercaron a la pista ocupada por aproximadamente veinte personas, aparentemente la música hacía bailar a todos. Elsa se encontró con Helle, que bailaba junto a Georg, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Miró a Hans y él se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que había hecho cosas mucho más ridículas que ese baile. Él comenzó a aplaudir y dar vueltas como los otros, instando a Elsa a hacerlo, que rió ante la demostración que haría.

Por lo menos no parecería el Duque de Weselton el día de su coronación.

Aplaudió y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, Hans tomó su mano y le hizo dar una vuelta.

La música no tenía letra, pero las percusiones de los tambores y los rápidos acordes de las cuerdas hacían que fuera completamente bailable.

Por un momento hacía olvidar todo alrededor, incluso Helle pudo haber apartado mínimamente a Aksel, el ritmo exudaba vida.

Se entregaron a la música y no vieron al jeque acercarse sonriente a Georg, que asintió ante las instrucciones dadas por el hombre.

El de ojos azules se acercó al príncipe y a la reina.

-Él quiere que se besen -les dijo el traductor.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron en unísono, creyendo haber escuchado mal por la música.

-¡Oh vamos! El jeque ya no tiene un harén, está completamente enamorado de su esposa y le gusta ver que otras parejas puedan experimentar lo que él siente.

-Patético -masculló Hans, dejando de bailar.

-Sólo es un beso, su Alteza, ¿nunca ha dado uno? -cuestionó Georg con cara sorprendida. Hans le miró enojado.

-Claro que sí, pero, ¿por qué debo de besarla? -devolvió, Elsa se sentiría incómoda, sería un poco extraño besarla, no desagradable, pero no lo había considerado. Del todo.

-No creo que les deje irse sin ver una muestra de afecto de tan encantadora pareja -les dijo el traductor utilizando las palabras repetidas por el jeque en los dos días.

-¡Por todos los… -comenzó a exclamar el pelirrojo, él era el manipulador, no el manipulado.

-Sólo es un beso, ¿no? -cuestionó Elsa titubeante, deteniendo su baile, Hans la miró.

El traductor asintió con confianza. La rubia dirigió su mirada al de ojos color esmeralda.

-Muy bien, Hans, hagámoslo, para poder irnos, sólo es un…

Ni en su mente pudo completar las palabras, no supo quién de los dos había eliminado la distancia entre ellos, pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó. A Elsa no le tomó mucho seguir el ritmo y de manera rápida los labios de ambos se movieron con sincronía, separando los del otro, ladeando sus cabezas en un ángulo que les diera comodidad. En algún momento la rubia había llevado los brazos alrededor del cuello y el pelirrojo había posado los suyos en torno al cuerpo de ella.

El traductor y el jeque sonrieron, el primero con malicia, el segundo con orgullo.

"Par de tontos", pensó Georg con gracia, apartándose.

Se encogió de hombros, no creía que ellos se percataran de su ausencia.

A unos pasos de ellos, Helle abrió los ojos.

Sí, lo que le había parecido, mucho más ocurría entre esos dos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿se encuentran bien o mal?**

**¿Creerán que olvidé que era mi preciado viernes de actualización?, no, más bien olvidé completamente FF o todo que no fuera escolar XD; los toquecitos que hice fueron minúsculos, creo.**

**Debo confesar que en este capítulo si cometí una grosería inmensa con el tiempo; en realidad, fue en éste en que definí que sería un Short-fic :3, las escenas con los jeques me parecieron un completo insulto, así que lo dejé todo en mera narración (¿sí se han dado cuenta que eso he hecho en este fic? T-T). Espero que llegue a ser lo suficientemente aceptable ;)**

**Veamos, por partes: La primerita, sí, se han transladado a otro sitio, no quise utilizar nombres porque nada me convencía XD. El análisis de Georg es correcto y si bien, ciertamente, allí doy a entender que comenzó el Helsa, no he sido muy específica de qué es lo que ocurre. El genre es General (principalmente), pero no pude resistirme a unirlos :D, ¿a qué me refiero?, como me parece que comenté en alguna nota, la inclusión del Helsa es más bien de analizar un poquito. Me complico la vida yo sola.**

**La siguiente parte, el jeque adulador, bueno, allía Elsita sintió celos por la admiración del pelirrojo, ¡eso no se hace, Hans!, así que me la cobré con el guapito -realmente cómo quise incluir las escenas y las conversaciones, pero no me gustaron X3-. ¿Hubiera sido bueno que Elsa recibiera el beso en los labios? jajaja**

**Prosigo, ¡pobrecito Weselton!, y sigo XD, si no les causó gracia lo del tercer jeque me retiro completamente de lo humorístico, no esperaba que se rieran, sino que imaginaran a una pareja en extremo melosa. ¿Esperaban que se encontrara a los otros dos? Si ya han leído qué hice con el traductor Verner y con Helle, ¿qué será del esposo, Aksel? En el siguiente se enterarán. **

**Helle es el 'reemplazo' de Anna, por lo que ya Hans tiene una probadita de lo que la joven peli naranja haría con él.**

**La última parte, ¿quién se veía venir un beso? Fue una manera sutil la de incluirlo, ¿o no?, lastimosamente quedará inconcluso hasta el próximo viernes, en que se enterarán de lo que ocurre después LOL.**

**Bueno, me iré, espero disfruten una excelente y próspera semana,**

**¡cuídenseme mucho que las calles son peligrosas o incluso una hoja de papel corta!**

**Un enorme, enorme, enorme abrazo,**

**El siguiente: _Cosas más extrañas han ocurrido_**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	6. Capítulo 5

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 5

_Cosas más extrañas han ocurrido_

* * *

En algún momento Hans y Elsa se separaron, sólo para observar al otro.

-¿Qué… fue… eso? -preguntó la rubia entrecortadamente.

-Un beso -dijo Hans, con una sonrisa de lado.

La reina miró a su alrededor y llevó una mano a sus ojos, el pelirrojo la observó, para después apartarla de la zona de baile.

-Acabo de besar frente a mucha gente -susurró Elsa cuando llegaron al mismo sitio en que estaban en el principio. Comenzó a reír en voz baja por la vergüenza.

-¿Ya lo afrontaste? -quiso saber su acompañante, ella asintió, él le entregó una copa con una bebida dorada.

-¿Cómo es que una reina se deja manipular? -formuló de manera retórica.

-De la misma en que un manipulador cae en el juego de otro -Hans alzó su copa.

-Cuando sus propios intereses se ven envueltos -concluyó Elsa brindando, ambos dejando el tema hasta ese punto, admitiendo que se atraían el uno al otro.

* * *

El jeque Masud no puso otro impedimento para que Helle se fuera y así, tres días después de la celebración, ella ya estaba acostumbrada al hotel de paredes marrón claro, suelos alfombrados, habitaciones de altos techos y al hábito de sueño de la reina, que dormía tan pacífica a como era en su tiempo de vigilia.

También recibió los beneficios de Elsa y sus poderes de hielo, llegando a seguir la misma rutina de la rubia de compartir los momentos después de la cena en una habitación con el pelirrojo y su traductor; pudiendo observar que el príncipe no era tan malo como quería aparentar, tenía una arrogancia enorme, pero su presencia era soportable. Además, que Elsa estuviera cerca influenciaba demasiado al pelirrojo, aunque la reina y su supuesto esposo no se percataran de ello.

Era una extraña combinación ese par, había admitido Helle, incluso después de preguntarle a Georg cómo se habían tratado durante todo ese tiempo. La respuesta no había sido alentadora para la amiga de la reina, porque incluía la palabra confianza, que una vez Anna le había asegurado tuvieron con el pelirrojo.

Eso le traía dudas, el prejuicio que mayormente tenía era por lo que Hans había hecho, pero necesitaba saber qué intenciones escondía -o si realmente no las había-.

Helle Jensen se hubiera preocupado mucho más si su esposo no tuviera el estatus de desaparecido.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de despedida, la joven de cabellos rojizos se había unido a la búsqueda que realizaban los otros, que quedó reducida a una sola persona, lo que, por una parte hacía más sencilla la tarea, pero por otra la volvía más intrigante.

¿Dónde podría haber estado el hombre todo ese tiempo?, se preguntaba sin cesar el pelirrojo, sintiéndose desanimado al pensar que al encontrar a ese hombre su viaje concluiría, pero también determinado a cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a Elsa.

Pensar en ella le había hecho volver a la petición inicial que le hizo, ¿por qué no le había dicho que la carta no importaba y que lo hacía sin intereses egoístas?

O mejor aún, ¿por qué, teniendo diversos momentos para decírselo, no había mostrado que se arrepentía de sus acciones en Arendelle?

La respuesta giraba en torno a una frase.

Hans Westerguard era arrogante y orgulloso.

Lo suficiente como para tener una idea de lo que debería haber dicho y no dejarle abandonar su boca. La arrogancia no lo había llevado a algo bueno, pero no por ello iba a dejar de tenerla.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y bajó al desayunador, donde se encontró con la mujer en quien estaba pensando, a su amiga y el suyo.

-Buen día -saludó cordial y ocupó el asiento libre, los demás le respondieron con afabilidad.

Elsa se encontraba frente a él, vestida con una de las prendas violetas que había adquirido después de perder parte de las suyas por la emboscada de Weselton.

Afortunadamente, gracias al traductor de la reina, las cosas importantes fueron guardadas y llevadas al barco cuando el hombre también fue trasladado.

Hans se cuestionaba el motivo por el que la atracción para con la reina le hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero la única respuesta que había obtenido era que se había concentrado en la buena compañía que ella hacía. Era callada y reservada, pero tenía un espíritu oculto muy distinto a esas dos características. No podía negar que ella era inteligente, sino que además agregaba atenta, cálida, protectora y de gran corazón.

Buenos adjetivos para una reina.

Dejando su egoísmo de lado, decidió que ella realmente debía salir de allí.

Sana y salva.

Costara lo que costara.

* * *

-¿Realmente ha sido así todo este tiempo? -le preguntó Helle desanimada, después de quince días de buscar a su esposo y no encontrarlo. Con ayuda del investigador ya llevaban tres cuartas partes recorridas de la ciudad y todo parecía indicar que en esa no se encontraría, mas no podían dejar la sección restante sin revisar.

El corazón de Elsa poco a poco recuperaba alegría de ver que sus acompañantes se encontraban bien, sólo faltaba Aksel y partirían de Sanderted.

Finalmente.

Aunque eso también significaba que ahí terminaría su travesía con el pelirrojo.

Que le causaba tristeza, claro. Al inicio había creído que sólo le daría su merecida carta y partirían caminos, pero por muy extraño que fuera, siendo él quien dañó a su hermana y a ella, quería considerarlo una clase de amigo y seguir teniendo contacto después que se separaran.

Esos meses habían sido agradables, desarrollaron una atracción mutua por el otro que con el tiempo finalizaría, pero habían demostrado que podían tener una relación amistosa.

Se lo propondría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Sus amigos varones se reducían a Olaf -que valía por cientos, pero era como un niño-, a su cuñado Kristoff y a Aksel, los últimos dos eran con quienes tenía contacto por sus esposas y no demasiado por ella.

Elsa todavía no tenía pensado con quien casarse, pero en el período antes de eso podría servirle entablar una relación sana con un hombre, para que tuviera bases con el que llegara a ser su esposo. El barón Ragnar era una opción peligrosa, sin dudarlo. Hans no era una mejor; sin embargo, en todos esos meses había tenido un respeto mucho mayor de él que del otro hombre con apariencia similar a la de ella.

-Lo siento, Helle -contestó conciliadora-. Ya verás que volverás a reunirte con él, sé que así será, la situación se ha resuelto poco a poco y ustedes se reirán en un par de años.

-¿Desde cuando eres un poco más habladora, Elsa? -interrogó su amiga sonriéndole levemente.

-Creo que lentamente comienzo a permanecer menos tiempo callada -admitió, una parte de ello se lo debía al arrogante pelirrojo, cuyas provocaciones o comentarios le incitaban a no quedarse en silencio. La única persona -en todo el sentido de la palabra- con quien hablaba más era su hermana, pero con otros sus pláticas solían ser conversaciones dirigidas por sus interlocutores.

Combatir muchos años de soledad era difícil, lo admitía con creces.

Se abrió la puerta del salón que ocupaban para cenar y en el que ella y Helle se encontraban. Los dos hombres entraron, portando una mirada pensativa.

-La última zona de la ciudad parece ser un poco más delicada de lo que parece -comunicó Hans sentándose frente a ellas.

-¿Qué tiene aquella zona? -cuestionó la de cabellos rojizos.

-Gente rica, nada amigable y… con esclavos diversos -dijo Georg.

Helle cerró los ojos pensando en su esposo.

-El investigador está tratando de obtener información de allí, un hombre coincide con el retrato, según sus hombres tiene semejanza al que ustedes conocen como el señor Aksel Jensen -Georg ofreció lo que recientemente le dijo el que también les ayudaba en su búsqueda.

-Yo iré allí, no me quedaré esperando a que el hombre que pueda ser mi esposo sea maltratado -expresó Helle determinada. Hans contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, sonó completamente a la princesa Anna, entendiendo perfectamente por qué era del agrado de Elsa.

-¿Alguno de allí es de nuestro continente y podría considerarse se influenciaría por la reina de Arendelle? -pronunció Elsa con firmeza.

Georg negó.

-Bien, haremos lo que Helle, no podremos esperar a confirmar si es o no Aksel -a Elsa no le gustaba pensar en lo egoísta que sonaba interesarse sólo en un hombre, aunque tenía la certeza que incluso liberar a uno supondría una dura batalla. Detestaba esa esclavitud, por tal motivo también se había interesado en Sanderted, establecer alguna influencia en el país era un primer paso para hacer movimientos y disminuir esa clase de injusticia.

Dejó esas reflexiones, esos planes seguirían cuando volviera a Arendelle.

-Su Majestad tiene la última palabra -declaró Hans irónico, esa zona auguraba problemas.

* * *

Así que se encontraron saliendo durante los crepúsculos para hacer su labor de espías en la zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Allí, decidían que lo mejor era irse en parejas, para abarcar mayor terreno y no atraer demasiado la atención. Helle y Georg tomaban una dirección, Elsa y Hans la otra, tratando de pasar completamente desapercibidos.

Tarea difícil, porque aun cuando las dos mujeres se cubrieran y los hombres se vistieran de manera humilde -como lo intentaron un día-, ellos atraían la atención con sus pieles de tonalidades más claras, a pesar de que el sol había causado que tomaran un pigmento más brillante.

En una de esas excursiones, Helle se cruzó con el hombre que aparentemente era su esposo.

-¿Es el señor Jensen? -preguntó Georg con interés, observando la mirada escrutadora de la joven de cabellos rojizos. Ella negó.

-Es increíble el parecido con mi Aksel, pero no -dijo mirando al hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, tal como el hombre con quien se había casado. La altura, el cuerpo, era muy semejante a su esposo, pero al observar minuciosamente al hombre no encontró el pequeño lunar en la mano izquierda y mucho menos aquel porte que caracterizaba a Aksel.

Tampoco sintió la alegría que debería haber sentido.

-Él no es -concluyó Helle dando una última mirada al hombre que limpiaba las ventanas de una casa de piedra de dos pisos.

-Si lo hubiéramos encontrado habríamos pensado que sí lo era -comentó el traductor de las Islas del Sur, alejándolos de allí para irse al hotel, se habían retrasado más de lo necesario, seguramente su Majestad y su Alteza se encontraban esperándoles.

-Creo que ya no queda en esta ciudad, será la siguiente -manifestó Helle en tono triste.

* * *

Sin embargo, Hans y Elsa no se encontraban precisamente en el hotel, ellos también se habían retrasado llegando hasta el final de la zona.

-¿Sirve decir que tengo la sensación de que algo ocurrirá? -cuestionó el pelirrojo, llevando a Elsa del brazo. Era una noche sin luna y eso hacía que la intuición del príncipe fuera compartida por la reina.

-Yo también la tengo -susurró ella mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, con desconfianza-. Admito que no fue muy inteligente concordar con la idea de Helle de venir por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Hasta ahora lo piensas? -el pelirrojo sonrió de lado. La oscuridad le daba un aspecto lúgubre a las calles del lugar, hacía que las casas de dos pisos se extendieran sobre lo alto y sus columnas se impusieran ante ellos como si fueran personas mirándoles. Incluso parecía que habían visto un par de ojos hacía unos cuantos momentos.

-No -aseguró la reina, él rió-. Y probablemente lo sepas, sólo esperabas regodearte al escucharme decirlo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? -preguntó Hans sonriente, mirándola, ella movió la cabeza a manera de negativa. Siguieron avanzando a través del camino arenoso, observando subrepticiamente las casas, esperando encontrar al esposo de Helle. Lo único apreciable eran las sombras, ya que no muchos tenías lámparas en las entradas de sus casas, por mucho que se presumiera su riqueza. Doblaron a una esquina y se encontraron con el camino principal. Se sonrieron al ver que no se habían perdido.

Ese momento aprovecharon los guardias para apresarlos, los ojos de los vecinos en las ventanas y otras figuras en las puertas evitaron que Elsa utilizara sus poderes.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Hans en el poco árabe que manejaba, fijándose en la forma que dos de los judiciales sujetaban a Elsa, él era apresado por cuatro, impidiéndole cualquier defensa. La rubia se movía y exclamaba quejándose, aquellos no eran los hombres de Weselton, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara.

-¿Dónde nos llevan? -interrogaron los dos entre forcejeos.

Los dos comprendieron la palabra 'Cárcel', antes de ser esposados uno con el otro.

* * *

En la recepción de la Cárcel número 24 de Sanderted el encargado nocturno soportó las palabras de la pareja que acababan de llevarle, queriendo haber fingido no saber inglés. Les había dejado claro que los vecinos de la zona exclusiva les habían denunciado por parecer sospechosos y tenían que permanecer allí hasta que su caso se aclarara.

-¿Y no puede llamar al judicial Nasser? -le preguntó Hans al hombre de piel oscura y cabellos negros, pidiendo por la persona que conoció en la celebración del jeque.

-Lo siento, pero hay una fiesta y se han dado órdenes para no interrumpirlo -respondió el encargado.

-¡Él comprobará quiénes somos!, ¡claro que debe interrumpirlo, vie… -reveló el pelirrojo exaltado.

-Señor -Elsa utilizó la voz grave que utilizaba cuando quería mostrarse firme-. Es muy probable que el judicial corte su cabeza si nos encierran a los dos, ¿le gustaría aquello?

-Su Alteza -habló el hombre-, si lo es verdaderamente, claro; él cortará mi cabeza si lo interrumpo, su furia es mucho peor que la de su esposo, al judicial le importará muy poco si el mismo rey de Sanderted se encuentra preso, nadie le saca de sus fiestas. Nadie.

-Entiendo -masculló ella enfadada-, entonces le ordeno que nos permita enviar a un mensajero para que alguien venga a demostrar quiénes somos.

El encargado rió.

-Sólo yo estoy aquí, y no saldré por muy convincente que suene su voz autoritaria. Por cierto, señor, debería controlar a su mujer, en este país ella se hubiera ganado una buena azotada por mostrarse tan impertinente.

-No le permito hablarme así -indicó Elsa con voz suave, tranquilizándose para no congelar al 'buen' hombre. Ella no era mala y como soberana seguía las normas de justicia -además era pacífica-.

-Discúlpeme, pero no tiene algún derecho a dirigirse así a mi esposa -arremetió Hans mirándole con enojo, no queriéndose acercar porque Elsa estaba sujeta a su brazo derecho-. Somos de occidente y sus castigos me parecen -exhaló para no decir una palabra que empeoraría su situación-, ella tenía derecho a hablarle así, es una princesa y merece respeto. Y se lo dará si yo estoy presente.

Elsa colocó una mano en su brazo -que se sintió muy fría- y negó.

-¿Podría decirnos dónde dormiremos? -cuestionó la rubia de manera diplomática, para asombro del guardia y disgusto de Hans, porque el otro miró con detenimiento a la reina, de pies a cabeza. Gruñó haciéndose notar.

-Sí, su Alteza, les guiaré a su celda -dijo el encargado nocturno con una sonrisa, secando una gota de sudor por la mirada abrasadora de Hans.

Les llevó a un espacio reducido con tres paredes de cemento y una de barrotes negros, que ambos miraron con disgusto, el lugar apestaba al sudor de quienes habían estado allí, seguramente por cometer verdaderos crímenes -y otros olores, por supuesto-. En una de las paredes sobresalía lo que podía ser considerado como 'cama', pero sería tan dura como la piedra de la que estaba hecha.

-Sería tan amable de liberarnos de las esposas -pidió ella antes de aceptar entrar a la celda.

-Muy bien, su Alteza. Que disfruten de su noche como plebeyos -replicó el encargado antes de cerrar con llave y hacerlas sonar mientras se alejaba cantando.

Elsa rió nerviosa cuando el hombre se había ido.

-Nunca debía haber venido a este lugar -se repetía una y otra vez, caminando de una pared a otra.

¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver las pirámides que enorgullecían a cualquiera interesado en la geometría!

En sus pasos se veía el aire invernal rodeándole y el pequeño camino de hielo bajo sus pies.

-Juro que no sé cómo me he metido en esto -espetó Hans en voz baja. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba retenido tras las rejas, pero la primera sí lo había merecido. En la ocasión actual, no.

-Lo siento, yo te he inmiscuido en todos estos problemas, debí escucharte y encontrar otra forma de ayudar a mis acompañantes.

-No habrías sido tú si no te hubieras preocupado por ellos -objetó el pelirrojo suspirando y sentándose en el suelo sucio, extendiendo con su mano la chaqueta que se había quitado, posándola en la 'cama', para uso de la reina.

Ella también suspiró y asintió.

-Yo estaré en el suelo y no repliques -señaló Hans.

-No debiste quitarte la chaqueta, habrá frío y sabes que yo no lo siento -dijo ella sentándose y tomando la prenda.

Él negó.

-Úsala como almohada y el frío no me preocupa, es muy poco comparado con lo que he llegado a sentir -refiriéndose a cuando ella congeló Arendelle.

La rubia rió en voz baja y dobló la prenda oscura, acomodándola en el lugar donde descansaría su cabeza.

Permanecieron en silencio.

Después de hacer reflexiones, Hans se decidió a hablar aquello que llevaba queriendo decirle desde que ella llegó a él, cuatro meses y doce días atrás: -Elsa -obtuvo su atención-, sé que tratar de matarte estuvo mal, también fingirme enamorado de tu hermana, engañarlas a las dos, aprovecharme de vuestra vulnerabilidad, planear la manera en quedarme con tu trono… Bueno, todo lo que hice hace dos años, ¿contenta? Perdón por hacerlo, pero no se lo digas a nadie más, he tenido tiempo de pensarlo y fue estúpido.

Ella suspiró audiblemente.

-Sí, vil, ruin, despiadado, deshonesto, imperdonable, y todos los adjetivos que se le pueda dar, es más, no me justificaré por haberlos hecho, supongo que, después de todo, habrá servido lo que mis hermanos me han mandado a hacer, la mayor atención que me han dado -reveló con mayor sarcasmo-, pero ya reflexioné que hice mal. Es una suerte que a los reyes y príncipes se nos perdone aquella clase de cosas.

Elsa rió y asintió.

-Lo que sí te puedo agradecer es que te ocuparas de los habitantes de Arendelle cuando Anna y yo no estuvimos -susurró la reina, dándole una sonrisa, él se la devolvió.

-No tienes que agradecer eso, te propongo algo -ella le miró interesada-, no le envíes a mis hermanos nada, ya después yo encontraré la forma de ganarme su confianza.

-¿Me ayudarás sin recibir algo a cambio? -interrogó Elsa, aparentemente incrédula, aunque una parte de ella orgullosa de él.

-Sí, sólo no se lo digas a alguien más, arruinará mi reputación de malo.

La reina estalló en carcajadas.

-Sorprendente… -estiró su brazo-. Y no podré compartirlo con alguien más, parece que has cerrado un trato -él tomó la delgada mano.

-Ahora debía ser el momento en que me insistías para hacer la carta -sugirió el pelirrojo suspirando, para luego mover su brazo en aceptación.

-¿Dónde quedaron las buenas intenciones?

-No puedes culparme por albergar esperanzas -dijo Hans con arrogancia.

-Todavía puedes tener un plan en acción -argumentó Elsa, haciendo uso de la confianza que se había formado entre los dos.

-Creo que por primera vez no intentaré nada -admitió Hans y cerró los ojos-. Sería estúpido, después de todo no eres tan mala.

-Vaya, gracias -sonrió sin que él la viera-. Y no intentaba agradarte.

-Creo que cualquier idiota sería capaz de darse cuenta que es bueno pasar un rato contigo, excepto Weselton, él sigue con su animadversión hacia ti, sin que tú lo merezcas.

Otro cómodo silencio se instaló, la vela de la pared fuera de la celda comenzaba a apagarse.

-¿Te confieso algo? -ella estuvo a punto de asentir, pero hizo un sonido para que él continuara-. Mi plan original era casarme contigo y así ser rey -reveló con voz baja.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó curiosa.

-Porque parecías inalcanzable y no porque seas reservada, sino por un aire de grandeza que te rodea, que te hace sobresalir entre los otros.

Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido, pero él no lo vio porque permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me habrías desaparecido si lograbas casarte conmigo? -curioseó con un susurro, esperando una respuesta negativa.

-No, la idea de ti como mi reina tenía bastante atractivo -murmuró él.

-Buenas noches, Hans -musitó la rubia con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Buenas noches, Elsa -susurró el pelirrojo, poco antes de dormirse.

La rubia se recostó y cerró los ojos, imaginándose lo que ocurría en Arendelle. Anna y Olaf seguramente estaban preocupados por ella, su siguiente carta aun no habría llegado. Si su hermana estuviera en su lugar estaría desesperada -aunque ella lo estaba, pero no lo demostraba- y habría hecho lo posible por no tener que recibir ayuda de Hans, mucho menos hubiera escuchado salir aquellas palabras de la boca de él. Y si Olaf estuviera allí, él sólo trataría de mantener la paz y ver el lado positivo de todo, dando consejos sin percatarse que los daba.

Los extrañaba mucho.

Acomodó la chaqueta de Hans como almohada y decidió que debía descansar.

Se durmió sintiendo el olor a romero y sándalo en sus fosas nasales.

* * *

Georg llevó las manos a sus cabellos castaños, preocupado por su amigo y la joven a la que ayudaba. Era medianoche y ellos no habían vuelto, no tenía idea alguna dónde podrían estar, la posibilidad de que el duque los hubiera encontrado era completamente nula.

Eso no significaba que en ese país no hubieran cosas de qué preocuparse. La reina, por alguna razón, era un imán para el peligro.

Revolvió sus cabellos y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la amiga de la rubia, que daba vueltas en el salón donde cenaban.

-¡El príncipe le habrá hecho algo a Elsa! -exclamó ella en voz alta-. ¡Sabía que no debía confiársela a él! -Helle llevaba algún tiempo culpando al pelirrojo, aunque había observado la forma en que él se comportaba con la reina.

Georg, en cambio, tenía la seguridad que su amigo habría hecho lo imposible por la mujer y su bienestar.

-Él no le dañará -aseguró parándose a observar por la ventana, salir a esa hora era una misión suicida, mucho más si no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¡Claro!, ¡usted, Georg, está con el príncipe! -contrarrestó ella.

-¿Cree que su Alteza habría pasado tanto tiempo ayudándola a encontrarles, sólo para acabar con ella cuando estaba más cercano a terminar su objetivo? -le habló de manera suave, como a una de sus hijas.

-Anna me dijo que él era un maestro del engaño -argumentó la de cabellos rojizos, suspirando, sabiendo lo que Georg callaba. Hans parecía apreciar, verdaderamente, a la reina.

-Creo que debería descansar, señora Jensen, yo me mantendré despierto por cualquier situación -dijo calmado. Ella estuvo a punto de objetar algo-. No tiene sentido que se desgaste, me encargaré de hacerle saber si tengo noticias de ellos.

Helle asintió y le deseó buena noche. Georg asintió y analizó detenidamente las circunstancias.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que el sol salió a las siete de la mañana.

* * *

A esa misma hora del amanecer, Hans y Elsa recibían disculpas de parte del judicial Nasser que, personalmente había llegado para corroborar si eran ciertas las palabras de su encargado.

La rubia salió frente al pelirrojo, deseando tomar un baño para eliminar todo rastro del lugar, su acompañante anhelaba lo mismo.

-Realmente lo lamento, nuevamente -repitió el judicial llevándoles a la recepción.

-Sí, no se preocupe -comentó el príncipe, irónico, Elsa ni siquiera hizo intento de corregir sus modales-. Sólo queremos irnos, facilítenos un transporte, si es muy amable -lo último lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Así se hará, su Alteza -respondió el hombre y abrió la boca para dar instrucciones, pero le atrajo más la escena presentándose en la recepción-. Hasta que se lo llevarán de aquí -comentó y los dos acompañantes prestaron atención.

Elsa lamentó no poder tallar sus ojos.

-¡Aksel! -gritó, viendo al hombre retenido por dos guardias.

La cabeza de la persona giró en la dirección en que Hans, Elsa y el judicial se encontraban. Los tres vieron el rostro triste y pálido del hombre antes de que su cara se llenara de asombro.

-Su Majestad -dijo con reverencia Aksel, sin poderse apartar de sus opresores-. ¿Helle? -preguntó preocupado por su esposa, sus ojos verdes rogaban por una respuesta positiva.

Elsa avanzó con lentitud.

-Está perfectamente, Aksel -miró el estado de su amigo, se notaba que llevaba algún tiempo en la cárcel. Volteó su cabeza en dirección al judicial Nasser-. ¿Por qué le encarcelaron? -utilizó la voz firme de reina, exigiendo una explicación.

-Es un criminal, su Alteza -comunicó el judicial-. Ahora se le transportará a una prisión en El Cairel.

-Él no ha hecho nada -indicó la reina de Arendelle con enojo, Hans avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba, el esposo de Helle le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué crímenes son los que supuestamente hizo? -el pelirrojo utilizó un tono de voz calmado para hacer entender al hombre que estaba de su parte, seguro de que no cometió aquellos delitos. Habló en danés, para que ningún guardia entendiera.

Aksel suspiró.

-A lo que no he llegado es al asesinato -respondió-. Comprendo que se ha encargado de mi esposa y de su Majestad, tomando en cuenta la conclusión que piensan darme, asegúrense que ellas lleguen a Arendelle, su Alteza -pidió el de cabellos negros.

Hans sonrió de lado.

-Creo que usted podrá dar seguimiento a esa tarea, señor Jensen -aseguró.

Elsa seguía escuchando las explicaciones del judicial y reiterando que encarcelaron al hombre equivocado; Hans se dirigió a ella.

-Como no lo has convencido, pediremos ayuda al jeque Masud -le dijo en voz baja en danés, aunque sólo Aksel y ellos dos comprendían el idioma.

Elsa asintió.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo pueden retrasar su traslado? -cuestionó Hans al judicial.

-Un día o dos a lo mucho -aseguró el hombre.

-¿Cree poder esperar un poco más, señor Jensen? -miró interrogante al mencionado.

-Ahora que sé sobre mi esposa y su amiga, sí, su Alteza -dijo Aksel aliviado. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

La rubia se acercó a Aksel y rodeó los hombros del hombre, cuyos cabellos, antes cortos, llegaban hasta esa altura. Él se sobresaltó, incluso al pelinegro le extrañó el abrazo.

-Siento esto, Aksel -susurró ella. El hombre negó, sus cuatro meses de calvario llegaron a su fin al saber del bienestar de su esposa.

* * *

Elsa y Hans subieron en silencio al transporte sujetado a dos caballos.

-Deberíamos ir con el jeque primero -dijo la rubia al escuchar que él indicó la dirección de su hotel.

-Con el aspecto que presentamos no es lo mejor, nos asearemos, le dirás a tu amiga y ella, junto a Georg, irán a la prisión para ver al señor Jensen, llevarle utensilios para asearse y algunas prendas mías -contestó el pelirrojo.

Elsa suspiró.

-Creo que es lo más indicado, ¿por qué tanta molestia con Aksel?, ¿también entra en lo que me prometiste? -Hans negó.

-También sé lo que es que te retengan en contra de tu propia voluntad -musitó, la mirada de Elsa cambio a una interrogante-. No es momento de hablar sobre eso.

La reina comprendió y sonrió débilmente, observó por la ventana del transporte y Hans se percató que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. La impotencia de la situación provocaba aquello. Aunque no era momento para reír, decidió que no le gustaba que ella llorara.

-¿Sabes? -Elsa le miró-. Fuiste increíble todo este tiempo, la reina salió a buscar a sus acompañantes y ya los encontró a todos, fue la heroína en el cuento -bromeó, dejándole a ella seguir el juego. La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién lo creería? -él rió en voz baja.

-No es momento para eso, pero ninguno hizo esfuerzo en buscarte -ella negó.

-Hubiera preferido que tomaran esos cócteles -aseveró la reina de Arendelle.

-Tu amiga lo hizo -Elsa rió con espontaneidad-. Ya verás que pronto regresarás a casa.

-Lo único que pido es salir de aquí -respondió la reina.

-Ya no tienes que agradecérmelo -expresó Hans con una sonrisa arrogante.

Llegaron a su destino.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Helle se tornó histérica ante la noticia de que su esposo había sido hallado, olvidando que la reina pasó la noche en una prisión. La mujer de cabellos rojizos no esperó a la orden y ya se había preparado para ir en busca de su esposo.

Georg la acompañó y la otra pareja siguió con los planes de ir donde el jeque Masud. Después de comentarle la situación, el hombre rascó su pequeña barba negra.

-Sé de quién se supone que hablan, pero mis influencias no podrían ser muchas, el verdadero criminal que aún sigue desaparecido ha sido denunciado en otras ciudades y sólo una orden del rey podría liberar a su conocido, mandaré un comunicado a él con el caballo más rápido que tenga en mis establos -comunicó el jeque.

-También habría que hacérsele saber que el hombre que apresaron está al servicio de la reina de Arendelle, ella misma declararía a favor de él -manifestó Elsa con firmeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en llegar a Sanderted? -cuestionó el jeque mandando a pedir el material para escribir.

-Ya se encuentra aquí, frente a usted -dijo la rubia.

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó Masud.

-Ella es la reina de un país en el otro continente, señor -explicó Hans.

-¿Ambos son reyes? -el pelirrojo negó y señaló a Elsa-. Entiendo, usted es príncipe y ella es la reina.

Asintieron.

-Habrá que agregar eso, así se tendrán pruebas de la llegada del señor Jensen, seguramente creyeron que fingía no saber árabe.

Las puertas se abrieron y vieron aparecer a Georg tras unos guardias.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -cuestionaron Elsa y Hans en unísono.

-La señora Jensen me ha mandado aquí porque tenemos la certeza de dónde está el hombre correcto -reveló el traductor.

* * *

Tal como lo creyeran el traductor y la amiga de Elsa, el hombre de la zona residencial era a quien debían atrapar, lo que hicieron dos horas después de que el jeque organizó a sus guardias para buscarlo. Al llevarlo a la prisión no encontraron problema alguno en soltar a Aksel y en esos momentos él, Elsa, Hans, Georg y Helle se dirigían al hogar del jeque para agradecer su participación y, finalmente, despedirse de la pareja.

Masud y su esposa Zahra habían resultado estar completamente enamorados del otro -a veces olvidaban su exterior-, pero eran gente que no debía subestimarse fácilmente.

Elsa descendió del transporte con ayuda de Hans, que le sonrió con confianza, demostrándole que ya podría irse a casa, la situación del Duque de Weselton se resolvería con una intervención del rey del anciano, al que acordaron enviar información sobre sus ambiciones. Helle también bajó y permaneció en espera de su esposo, que era ayudado desde dentro por Georg y sería auxiliado desde fuera por Hans.

Elsa se encaminó al patio frontal, resguardado por altas paredes con tallados en árabe, sus acompañantes venían tras de ella, se encontraba en una especie de trance. Pronto iría a su casa con su hermana y Olaf, ya no tenía interés en las pirámides, bastante tiempo había permanecido allí en Sanderted.

Escuchó lo que parecía el sonido de un tambor al mismo momento de ser empujada por un cuerpo duro, seguido de una exclamación de dolor de una voz conocida. Otras exclamaciones procedieron a aquella. Giró y abrió sus ojos, rápidamente se hincó a lado de la figura tendida en el suelo con una herida de la que brotaba sangre.

-¡Hans! -gritó.

* * *

El Duque de Weselton había observado a la bruja entrando a la misma residencia que él pensaba visitar, tenía algunos tratos con el jeque 'embobado', como él solía llamarle, pero no esperó encontrar a Elsa de Arendelle en el mismo sitio. Con rapidez había tomado a pelinegro número dos para terminar con la reina, tres y uno estaban en otras ciudades.

Ingresaron por una entrada distinta a la que la reina accedió y desde lejos decidió cuál era la dirección a tomar. Sacó la pistola que obligó el pelinegro llevara y se la colocó en la mano, él negó.

-Tómala, apúntale, y dispararás. No hay testigos, no reparará en usar sus poderes y matarnos a los dos. ¡Líbranos de ella! -instruyó.

El pelinegro apuntó inseguro, pero no accionó el gatillo sobre el que tenía su dedo.

-Dispara, dispara, no sé porque dejé que los otros dos que llevaba en Aredendelle me abandonaran, ¡ellos sí hubieran disparado!

-¡Hágalo usted! -espetó el pelinegro, que comenzaba a bajar la pistola.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Lo harás tú! -y al duque le surgieron fuerzas para mover el brazo del pelinegro, provocando que por accidente se disparara el arma-. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Yo no lo hice! -y volteó para ver el resultado. Sólo que no era el que esperaba, sino uno distinto, el ¿príncipe Hans? había recibido el disparo.

¡¿Cuándo había aparecido?!

-¡Sólo eso faltaba! ¡Hace dos años intenta matarla y ahora da su vida por ella! -sintió que brazos fuertes apresaron sus muñecas-. ¡No! ¡Ella es la mala! -miró al número dos, que se entregaba-. ¡Pelea idiota! -el otro negó-. ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Es él quien disparó!

El plan doscientos veinticuatro había fallado.

* * *

Hans había ayudado a Aksel para que llegara al patio del jeque Masud, el hombre -visiblemente aseado, afeitado y muy diferente a como le encontró en la prisión- estaba débil por la mala alimentación y demás circunstancias enfrentadas por cuatro meses de estar en la cárcel. Georg permaneció atrás dando indicaciones al chofer del transporte.

Estaba a tres pasos de Elsa cuando escuchó el 'harás tú' del duque, volteando y sin pensarlo lanzarse para proteger a la rubia, al ver el brillo negro reflejado en el sol durante al forcejeo.

Sólo para recibir un disparo en su costado derecho.

Realizó una exclamación.

-¡Hans! -le gritó Elsa cuando recién caía al suelo, mientras sentía un dolor penetrante y un líquido en la zona donde llevó su mano derecha.

No necesitó saber que era sangre.

Desvió la mirada de Elsa y sonrió al ver que los guardias del jeque apresaban a Weselton. Sintió que ella presionaba su mano en su abdomen bajo, pero la alejaba al escuchar el jadeo de su boca.

-Hans -susurró la reina, sus ojos tenían lágrimas y él comenzó a sentir frío-. ¡Ayuda! -exclamó ella sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, subió su rostro y llevó su mano fría a su cara-. ¡No tenías que hacer eso! -reclamó alterada.

-Él te hubiera matado, Weselton, estaba aquí… Elsa, ya puedes regresar a casa -susurró llevando su mano izquierda al rostro de la rubia.

-Todavía… no he… hecho tu carta -dijo ella discutiendo con él. Él rió, su herida reclamó con un tirón, Elsa tomó el turbante y lo presionó sobre la misma. No le importó el dolor que eso inflingió.

-No creo que sea de importancia… si muero -bromeó pesimista.

-No… no… no te vas a morir -manifestó la rubia, apartando algunas lágrimas de su rostro, encontrándose con su mano, el contacto se sintió en extremo helado sobre su dorso.

-No recuerdo que… recibieras el título de médico -presionó sus labios para no hacer una exclamación de dolor-. Aunque podrías… decir que me pueden emborrachar para… curarme, como hacían antes -sugirió para hacerla reír, lo que no funcionó, le apartó unas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Lo ves? Todavía… tienes fuerzas para… bromear -él subió la mirada y vio que Aksel les observaba impotente, quizá alguno de sus pensamientos rondaba lo mismo que iba a decir en aquel momento.

-Elsa, podría… sobrevivir al… disparo, pero no a la infección… es muy difícil. Prométeme que… no, no dejarás que me sangren, me matará -se mostró exigente, dejó caer la mano del rostro de Elsa.

-Pero si es… necesario -no se había percatado del momento en que los copos de nieve caían, tal vez por eso sentía frío.

-No, no quiero. Júralo por tu familia… sólo así estaré seguro.

-Bi… en.

-Elsa… la nieve… pueden hacerte… algo… daño -murmuró perdiendo fuerzas.

-No me importa… no me pidas que… trate de controlarme ahora, Hans -pidió ella en voz baja, acariciando su cara-. ¿Dónde está… la ayuda… cuando la necesitas?

-Seguro que… llegará en algún… momento… no desesperes.

-¡Soy yo quien debería tranquilizarte! -manifestó Elsa, Hans sintió menos energía para mantener los ojos abiertos-. No te… rindas, Hans.

-Elsa… si muero… quiero hacerlo con la… seguridad que crees que estoy… arrepentido por lo que hice, en… verdad te pido… perdón… por todo -miró los ojos azules de la reina de Arendelle, comprendiendo que se había enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta muy tarde? Quiso seguir mirando sus orbes pero perdió la batalla y bajó los párpados.

-No… gastes fuerzas… recuerdas que me… ayudaste sin… pedir algo a cambio… sé que no mentías… Pero no morirás -dijo la reina con voz extremadamente entrecortada mientras hipaba.

-Si… pasa, ¿te… asegurarás… que mi… cuerpo… se sepulte… en un buen… lugar? -quiso decirle que cerca de ella, pero no debía confesarse cuando probablemente moriría.

Escuchó a lo lejos que llegaba la ayuda. Lo último que registró fueron las palabras de la rubia.

-No lo haré… porque… no morirás -prometió Elsa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo está la vida?**

**Puedo jurar que esta vez no se me olvidó actualizar, realmente llegué a mi casa hace hora y media XD. **

**En fin, ¿será que mi venita mala me hizo matarlo?, acuérdense que ya he hecho que Elsa esté en una mejor vida, así que para el pelirrojo no necesito gran esfuerzo. Pero bueno, ya después podrán comprobar si es o no la precuela de "A pesar del tiempo".**

**Al inicio, me gustan esos momentos extraños después de un beso entre "amigos" ;), así que lo hago constantemente. Sobre la reacción un tanto Anti-Elsa, bueno, digamos que sí se le han pegado actitudes de Hans.**

**Paso a lo otro, ¿ya pensaban que el rumbo de Hans iba hacia el amor cuando enlistó las cualidades de una "reina"? Hasta ahora que lo leí de nuevo no me fijé, mi inconsciente trabajó por mí y lo dejé tal cual. Me salto la partecita en la que se da la conversación para los planes y el encuentro de Helle con su no-Aksel. ¿Esperaban a esos dos en la cárcel? Más les vale que su respuesta fuera que no XD, porque sino me dolerá. Es decir, me pareció el lugar más "indicado" para que ellos tuvieran esa conversación. Ahí hubo otra "casi" declaración de Hans, ésa sí fue enteramente intencional.**

**Jejeje, me parece que he sido muy cruel con mi último OC, el pobre tuvo que sufrir, no iba a matarlo, sólo le hice sufrir un poco O.o, pero se me ocurrió después de hacerles pasar su noche en la celda.**

**Finalmente, la parte concluyente del capítulo. Exageré con los puntos suspensivos, ¿no es así? Lo intercalé con la escena de Weselton porque no encontré otra en dónde colocarla, y también para aligerar un poco el drama. Vuelvo al comienzo de mi comentario, ¿lo maté? (recuerden que la historia ya estaba escrita).**

**¿Por qué tengo el privilegio de actualizar hasta ahora? Les haré partícipes de mi desgracia -sí, desgracia XD-. Si hay alguien perdido de mis otras historias y se pregunta cuándo planeo subir algo, déjenme decirles que me cambiaron de maestro en una asignatura y él cree que sólo llevamos una materia y no ocho y que además vamos a prácticas (y que la mayoría, como yo, lleva clase de idiomas por las tardes). Ya me desahogué, tengo ideas, y podrán verlas -le debo unas a _A Frozen Fan_, pero bueno-, no me he ido, me encanta escribir y me tendrán por aquí fastidiando, aunque este Short-fic ya llegará a su fin.**

**Mejor aquí le corto al rollo (diría mi maestro de semiótica). Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Tengan una esplendorosa semana y disfruten cada día. **

**El siguiente: _Las expresiones humanas sorprenden a más de uno_**

**¡Cuídense! Besos y abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck -con su incesante empeño en aumentar el Helsa-.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Capítulo 6

_Las expresiones humanas sorprenden a más de uno_

* * *

Elsa ya no confiaba en sus palabras dos semanas más tarde, el cirujano había extraído la bala, sólo que la herida no cicatrizaba y estaba empezando a infectarse. El doctor había sugerido que extrajeran la sangre infectada, mas ella no rompió su promesa, incluso creyó que no sería correcto, Hans había perdido mucha sangre, si perdía más moriría por otra razón.

'No puedo hacer otra cosa, su Majestad. Se niega a mis métodos, por lo que queda en sus manos, puedo seguir medicándole, pero si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber', le dijo el doctor.

Con desesperación, Elsa pensó que Hans moriría y ella, con los brazos cruzados, lo vería perecer, como una hoja que se marchitaría poco a poco, cambiando su aspecto hasta que no quedara nada.

¿Por qué le comparaba con una planta?

¡Claro!

Agradecía que todavía no estuviera completamente atontada.

Llamó a Georg -que le hacía compañía en la habitación que el jeque le había asignado a Hans- y le encargó que pidiera buscaran a todos los profesionales que también emplearan los métodos orientales con hierbas y otro tipo de brebajes.

Era su última esperanza.

* * *

"Los servicios funerarios son diferentes en Sanderted", pensó Elsa desconsolada, "principalmente en diciembre".

El último mes del año tenía diez días avanzados, no había posibilidad que llegara a Arendelle en Navidad, esperaba que su carta arribara antes de esa fecha, para poder tranquilizar a su hermana.

Tardaría un tiempo en volver a su reino.

Secó la lágrima que bajó por su rostro, ciertamente las heridas de bala llegaban a infectarse y provocar la muerte de alguien.

Ver el servicio de uno de los empleados del jeque le removió muchos sentimientos.

Tenía el temor de que a Hans le ocurriera lo mismo, no había despertado; según el nuevo doctor, la herida tomaba mejor color y las líneas azules a su alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente.

No quería que el hombre que amaba muriera.

La reina caminó con lentitud a la habitación ocupada por Hans, no deseaba permanecer muy lejos de él porque había sido de mucha suerte tener poderes de hielo, para ayudar con la fiebre que llegaba en momentos. El jeque había tomado con tranquilidad la noticia que ella tenía habilidades mágicas, incluso jurando guardar el secreto. El mismo hombre se había encargado de Weselton, enviándolo a una de sus propiedades para servirle -acorde a su edad-, decidiendo no darle información al reino del anciano, sólo hasta que lo encontrara prudente.

Ya no quedaban motivos para pensar que él la atraparía, sólo tenía la preocupación de qué sería de Hans. El pelirrojo no podía morirse, le causaba un gran dolor la idea de perderlo.

Entró a la habitación y el aire frío la inundó. No servía tratar de controlar sus poderes.

¿Cuándo, cómo o por qué se enamoró de Hans?

No lo sabía exactamente, el miedo de perderlo le hizo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él. Había conocido a un Hans completamente distinto al que creyó que era y, sin alguna duda, todos los momentos compartidos no fueron invención de él para ganar algo.

Mucho menos cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte por ella.

Hasta había ganado la aceptación de Helle, lo que era un hecho sobresaliente.

Se colocó al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Hans, débil, pero con calor corporal; aumentando sus esperanzas de verlo despertar y tener de nuevo aquella arrogancia y humor únicos, sus inteligentes observaciones, el brillo calculador de su mirada al estar en una actividad que requería ingenio, sus constantes atenciones y actitudes de caballero, la risa espontánea que abandonaba sus labios y que hacía brillar de diversión sus ojos verdes.

Nada de eso lo diría en voz alta, pero todas esas cosas y más le habían hecho enamorarse del príncipe arrogante para la mayor parte de la gente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Georg se asomó y ella asintió, permitiéndole la entrada. Ellos dos compartían su preocupación por el hombre recostado en la cama, el traductor era amigo del pelirrojo y su interés era genuino, a pesar de ser quince años mayor que Hans. Georg ocupó una silla en el extremo de la habitación, junto a una mesa con libros, los dos permanecían tanto tiempo allí que encontraron la forma de distraerse momentáneamente -lo hacían muy poco, ya que los movimientos en sueños del pelirrojo les mantenían ocupados-.

-¿Cómo se hicieron buenos amigos, Georg?, porque no sólo eres el traductor de Hans -interrogó la rubia, mirándole, sus manos doblaban un pañuelo limpio, la fiebre del joven había disminuido y no necesitaba eliminarse la sudoración de su cuerpo.

-Recuerdas que hace algunos meses Hans te dijo que nos conocimos en Oriente -Elsa asintió, aquella vez la conversación quedó inconclusa-. Yo fui secuestrado…

Y él procedió a contarle todo lo referente al asunto que transcurrió poco más de un año atrás.

* * *

Después que Georg partió para buscarle algo de cenar, Elsa acarició el cabello de Hans con ternura, las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos al repetir la historia narrada por el traductor, recordando la vez que el pelirrojo le dijo que sabía lo que era ser retenido en contra de su voluntad. Ella lo había vivido cuando la encadenaron en el verano de su coronación, pero no recibiendo los tratos de los que él fue receptor.

Él, que abrió los ojos en aquel momento, sin que la reina se percatara.

-Tus ojos… están muy rojos… Elsa, no deberías… haber llorado tanto… te hará lucir mal y… no queremos que ocurra… ¿o sí? -ella rió al escuchar el intento de tono arrogante de Hans, antes de pasar su manos alrededor de su cuello y llorar con fuerzas, sonaba mucho más compuesto que las veces que deliraba en sueños, cuyas razones fueron enlistadas por Georg momentos atrás.

-Hans -susurró ella con felicidad, eliminando el rastro cristalino de sus pómulos.

-Es un… gusto… saber que… me extrañaste -dijo el pelirrojo, apreciando la atención de Elsa. Sin detenerse en contemplaciones, la rubia besó su frente.

-Claro que te extrañé, Hans -ella sonrió alegre después de mucho tiempo; le ayudó a incorporarse-. Debes tener sed -se alejó para tomar el jarro de agua. Él aceptó gustoso la bebida y después se dedicó a observar su rostro.

-Mucho mejor, no me gusta verte llorar -Elsa se sonrojó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo? -llevó el borde del vaso a sus labios y dio otro sorbo.

-Veinticinco días, hoy es diez de diciembre -al escucharla él asintió, pensativo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado -musitó Hans con lentitud, acabó con el contenido del vaso de vidrio y se lo devolvió a Elsa. Ella lo regresó a la mesa.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero no tenías que poner tu vida en peligro -reprochó la joven. Hans tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca para besarla.

-Lo haría de nuevo si significara mantenerte a salvo, Elsa -manifestó con seguridad el pelirrojo. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero sonrió. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de él; sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Me moriría si tuviera que revivir todos estos días -Hans volvió a tomar la mano y la acarició con lentitud, nunca apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Odiaría tener que hacerte sufrir por mi culpa -aseguró él, dejando entrever mucho más en sus palabras.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Hans -susurró ella. El suceso del año de su coronación había quedado en el pasado.

-Me esforzaré en ello -juró. Elsa asintió-. Y pensar que alguna vez criticamos al jeque Masud y su esposa -bromeó. La reina rió, abrazándolo. La puerta se abrió en aquel instante, ella se separó y saludó entusiasta a Georg, que entraba con una bandeja con sus alimentos.

-Es una suerte que hicieran sopa -expresó el traductor sonriente-. Espero la puedas convencer de comer más, pediré que te traigan un plato a ti, Hans.

-Gracias, Georg -el pelirrojo miró mal a Elsa por la información recibida, antes se había percatado de las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el cansancio que tenía.

-No hay por qué, sólo no se te ocurra hacerme preocupar de nuevo, Hans, recuerda que soy más viejo que tú y me hace daño -el mencionado asintió.

-Ya no se volverá rutina, no te preocupes, amigo.

-Bien, me alegro de ver que ya se dieran cuenta -dijo Georg riendo divertido.

La rubia bajó la cabeza y Hans tomó su mano para apretarla.

-¿La sopa de la que hablaste? -devolvió arrogante el pelirrojo para evitarle mayor bochorno a la joven. Georg soltó una carcajada y abrió la puerta. Al quedarse solos ella rió.

-Bueno, no seremos como el jeque y su esposa -comentó Elsa y él sonrió, asintiendo, el dolor en su herida importaba muy poco.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomará Anna? -preguntó Helle mientras Elsa y ella tomaban té en el patio central de la residencia del jeque Masud.

Rodeadas de las flores exóticas de diferentes colores y una fuente central con diseños de leones, las dos amigas podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad que tanto habían necesitado. Aksel ya se había recuperado, ganando poco a poco las fuerzas que había perdido durante su tiempo en la cárcel y Hans incluso se había levantado del lecho, acompañado de un bastón para servirle de apoyo. Estaban a una semana de Navidad y lamentaban no poder tener la compañía de la hermana menor de la reina y Olaf, ya que su partida la programaron para principios de enero y para llegar a Arendelle debía transcurrir un mes más, probablemente arribarían a mediados de febrero.

Al final, todo había tenido buenos resultados.

Aunque Elsa tenía la misma duda que su amiga acababa de preguntarle. Era muy difícil que su hermana aceptara con facilidad que estaba enamorada del personaje que quiso robarle su trono, pero confiaba en que Anna comprendiera que los sentimientos eran mutuos.

Y, principalmente, sinceros.

-Salimos de Arendelle en Mayo, creo que podrá entender todo lo que ocurrió y por qué desarrollamos sentimientos por el otro -respondió Elsa con lentitud, su hermana lo aceptaría porque la quería, pero -pensando en esa posibilidad- le dolería que no lo hiciera. Le colocaría en un sitio que no le iba a agradar, estar entre su amada hermana y el hombre que quería.

-Tendría que haber visto con sus propios ojos que él te salvó, Elsa -reconoció la joven de cabellos rojizos llevando la taza blanca a sus labios-. También le resultaría un poco extraño que no sean muy expresivos.

-¿Cómo el jeque y Zahra? -Elsa enarcó una ceja.

-Hay límites, su Majestad -objetó Helle riendo-. Pero apenas y se tocan de las manos, si no les hubiera visto besarse en la fiesta no estaría contenta -masculló la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé si no me conoces o me gastas una broma -la de ojos almendrados rió al escuchar a la reina.

-Atrapada. En realidad, lo de ustedes va más allá de eso, él tiene una forma de mirarte, no demasiado obvia, pero que hace ver lo mucho que le importas, también sonríe sin completa arrogancia cuando se trata de ti o incluso conoce detalles de ti que me atrevo a decir Anna desconoce -Helle suspiró-. Y tú, Elsa, se percibe en ti una alegría contagiosa, la pérdida de una parte de tu reserva y, por sobre todo, el aumento de interés en ti misma, tú también le miras de una forma especial, pero el príncipe te ha influenciado positivamente.

Elsa se mantuvo sonrojada todo el discurso.

-Aunque lo que más me gusta es que aun en silencios alargados se sientan cómodos -agregó Helle.

-¿Cómo sabes aquello? -preguntó la reina de Arendelle con mirada pensativa.

-Digamos que un día me sentí curiosa y los espié cuando estaban en el salón. ¡No se dijeron nada pero estaban completamente bien! Él está perfectamente habituado a que tú no hables mucho.

La rubia rió y negó.

El sonido del bastón les indicó que los dos hombres se acercaban, Aksel besó a Helle en la frente antes de tomar un lugar a su lado. Hans sólo le sonrió a Elsa, recibiendo el mismo gesto de ella.

-¿Todo bien? -susurró el pelirrojo, Elsa asintió.

Por el momento, todo bien.

* * *

Las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron rápidamente para las personas en los dos sitios, los que se encontraban en Arendelle pudieron disfrutarla por la extremadamente larga carta de Elsa donde les pedía celebrarlo y aseguraba que si no lo hacían lo sabría, provocándole una gran tristeza. Además porque les había dicho que todo lo que se suscitó llegó a su fin y que muy pronto esperaba darle fecha a su partida de Sanderted. También estaba el hecho de que les inundaba la alegría de que el siguiente año tendrían a otro integrante con quien compartir las celebraciones -ignoraban que con Hans serían dos-.

En el país desértico, todos ellos celebraron que lo malo había acabado -aunque durante la fecha que festejaban en Occidente, no en enero como en Sanderted-. Se reunieron con Verner, el barón Ragnar, los guardias de Arendelle y los tripulantes de los barcos de Elsa y Hans. El jeque Masud y su esposa les ofrecieron su residencia, simplemente porque tenían un interés inmenso sobre cómo festejaban en otros territorios, pero al final no se dieron por enterados al estar preocupados por el otro.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta llegar al catorce de enero, un día antes de la partida hacia Arendelle. Se habían despedido de sus anfitriones y desde la noche anterior dormían en los barcos.

Aquel día Georg Andersen partiría con rumbo a las Islas del Sur, donde su familia se encontraba, Hans se iría junto a Elsa, no pensaba apartarse de ella hasta verla pisar el suelo de Arendelle sin un solo rasguño.

La reina abrazó al castaño de ojos azules, despidiéndose.

-Piense en mi propuesta, Georg -pidió la joven, refiriéndose a la oferta de trabajo en Arendelle, el hombre, pese a ser mayor, le había agradado enormemente y era buen amigo de los dos, principalmente de Hans -Elsa estaba segura que el pelirrojo permanecería en su país y que necesitaría un buen amigo allí-.

Georg asintió. -Así lo haré, Elsa -respondió amable, extendió su brazo hacia el pelirrojo. Se dieron un abrazo afectuoso.

-Con tu manía de hacer cartas espero que mantengamos el contacto, su Alteza -le dijo con gracia el traductor.

Hans rió.

-Cómo si fuera a hacerlo -contestó y Georg negó, entendiendo la respuesta.

-Perfecto, Arendelle no queda muy lejos, de cualquier manera -devolvió el hombre mayor-. No olvides la rata, Hans -advirtió antes de abordar el navío.

-¡No olvides que es mi barco, Andersen! -gritó el pelirrojo, alzando la mano en despedida.

Hans y Elsa vieron partir la embarcación, él le ofreció su brazo y caminaron por el puerto, dirigiéndose hacia la playa antes de volver al barco de ella. Los cabellos de ambos se movían por el aire, que elevaba el nivel de las olas y hacía sonara el salpicar del agua.

-¿Te he contado lo de la rata? -cuestionó Hans. Elsa negó. Él sonrió con diversión y abrió su boca para dar un suspiro antes de hablar:

-Ya quería irme del sur del continente, así que quise apresurar las cosas con un terrateniente y hacer algunos movimientos deshonestos para darle beneficios a mi familia -pausó unos instantes-, Georg aprovechó que pensaba en todo ello para llevarme a almorzar con ese hombre y que comiera una carne de sabor extraño -la rubia se imaginó la expresión del pelirrojo y sonrió-, para después agradecer en mi nombre al cocinero por ser el único en comer la exquisitez que el gato había atrapado -ella rió.

-¿Te gustó? -interrogó Elsa entre risas.

-Siendo completamente sincero, no -Hans realizó una mueca-. Pero fue la manera sutil de Georg de educarme, pienso en sus pobres hijas.

-¿Las adora, no es así?

-Sí, pero hay veces en que le gusta salir, sólo que no quiere exponerlas a ningún peligro. La mayor parte del tiempo él trabaja en las Islas del Sur traduciendo escritos, pero insistió en hacerme compañía después del año pasado.

-De Oriente -sugirió Elsa.

-Exacto -corroboró él, al saber que la joven ya conocía el suceso.

Recibieron la brisa salada del mar. Rieron al sentir enormes gotas de agua en sus rostros.

-Tendremos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo -comentó el pelirrojo, ella asintió. Pasarían largo tiempo sobre el mar.

* * *

Conocer la fecha exacta de parto era un privilegio que las madres no conocían, se recordó Anna después de otra contracción. Las llevaba sintiendo desde la noche del día anterior, dieciséis de enero, pero se negaba a dar a luz en aquellas circunstancias. De igual forma, la noche pasada había dado finalizada la tormenta de nieve y su esposo Kristoff era el encargado de auxiliar a las personas de Arendelle, siendo el único de la familia Real que podía hacerlo.

Su hermana todavía no llegaba de Sanderted y había descubierto que a su querido amiguito Olaf la sangre le hacía desmayar -suspiró de alivio al enterarse, ya que nunca quiso exponer al muñeco de nieve a semejante situación-.

-¡Por favor, su Alteza! Piénselo detenidamente, no puede negarse a dar a luz hasta que su Majestad o su esposo estén presentes -pidió Gerda con paciencia, percibiendo que cada vez habían más contracciones.

-¡Me da miedo! Si no puedo tener a mi esposo y mi hermana no está para hacerme compañía siento que ocurrirá algo. No te ofendas, Gerda, tú eres como una madre para mí, sólo que apoyarás a la comadrona.

-¿Yo podría estar? -dijo la voz del muñeco de nieve, ambas le miraron.

-¿Olaf? -cuestionó Anna, frunciendo su ceño con extrañeza.

-Ya sé que no me gusta la sangre, pero podrían dejarme estar dentro, para que yo te haga compañía, Anna.

-¿Lo harías por mí? -preguntó la joven madre con ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

-¡Claro! -exclamó Olaf.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí -susurró Anna.

-¿Entonces no querrá retrasar el parto? -preguntó Gerda con ojos brillantes. Y, como si el bebé esperara la señal, Anna rompió fuentes.

Trece horas más tarde se escuchó el llanto de Vilhelm, el hijo varón de Anna y Kristoff Bjorman.

-¡Mi manito! -exclamó Olaf observando su brazo al otro lado de la habitación, olvidándose de la sangre.

* * *

Elsa y Hans aprovecharon la intimidad que les ofreció el salón de la reina en el barco para sentarse a platicar, ya se encontraban a la mitad de su viaje y pronto llegarían a Arendelle.

La joven se puso de pie para aproximarse a una cajonera martilleada al suelo de madera del barco, Hans se levantó con sigilo, siguiéndola. Ella volteó y sonrió.

-¿Sabías que estar más cerca de la India permite que un diamante llegue más rápido que a nuestros países (6)? -cuestionó el pelirrojo mostrándole un anillo, que extrajo de su bolsa mientras se acercacaba. Elsa asintió cuando él le preguntó con la mirada si podía ponérselo-. Cásate conmigo, Elsa. Permíteme ser tu amigo, tu compañero, tu esposo para que día con día trabaje para mostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por el pasado y para poder ver la maravillosa persona en que te convertirás.

-A tu propuesta le faltó el amor.

Él rió a carcajadas.

-Elsa, no creo que baste solamente con decirte que te amo, me tienes atrapado entre tus manos con ese embrujo que comenzó al escucharte con tu voz seductora. No sólo te amo, Elsa, siento mucho más por ti -ella sonrió-. Y lo sabes, pequeña bruja. ¿Te casarías conmigo y soportarías tenerme a tu lado lo que nos reste de vida? -acarició detenidamente la mejilla de la reina de Arendelle, cuyos ojos brillaban emocionados.

-¿Nos hemos puesto sentimentales, príncipe Hans? -susurró ella colocándose en puntillas para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo. Él posó un brazo en la cintura delgada y el otro subió por la espalda de Elsa hasta llegar a la base de su cabeza.

-Aprovecho que no hay nadie más presente -murmuró él sobre los labios de la rubia, sus ojos esmeralda mirando fijamente los orbes azules.

-Yo también te amo, Hans, y seré tu esposa, esta vez de verdad -el pelirrojo tocó los labios sonrosados con un breve contacto.

-Listo, puedo morir en paz con la idea que te casarás conmigo aunque no lo hagamos -musitó en el oído de la joven.

-¿Por qué? -interrogó ella curiosa.

-Anna me matará antes -masculló él con gracia volviendo a mirar la cara de la rubia. El rostro de Elsa cambió a uno de preocupación y Hans se inclinó a besarla. Faltaba una larga distancia para llegar a Arendelle.

* * *

Kristoff parpadeó al observar el barco de la reina llegar al puerto de Arendelle, nueve meses habían transcurrido desde que Elsa y sus acompañantes zarparon. Pero volvió a parpadear al ver la figura que hacía compañía a Elsa.

-Sven, ¿dime que mirar tanto a mi hijo por las noches no me ha dejado ciego? -preguntó a su amigo reno. El animal también parpadeaba-. Sven, ¿por qué no me respondes?, ¿qué hace Hans Westerguard acompañando a Elsa?

Le hizo una señal a los guardias para que se acercaran a la zona donde los pasajeros se preparaban a bajar. Él también caminó dispuesto a averiguar qué hacía el otro ahí. Era una suerte que Anna no estuviera presente, principalmente porque sólo había pasado un mes desde que tuvo al bebé.

Se aproximaron al camino y observó descender a la reina acompañada del pelirrojo, seguidos del barón Ragnar, el traductor Verner, Helle y Aksel. Llegaron a tierra firme y los guardias vestidos de verde grisáceo quisieron avanzar hacia Hans, pero la rubia alzó la cabeza demostrando su autoridad.

-Creo que la reina merece una buena bienvenida -dijo Elsa con firmeza, pero un toque de gracia. Kristoff llegó a la misma distancia y escuchó la risa de la amiga de su esposa y cuñada.

-¿Elsa? -cuestionó el rubio con dudas, dirigiéndole una mirada a ella y luego observar directamente al de ojos verdes, que tenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro, pero permanecía inalterable ante la muestra de disgusto de los habitantes que estaban por allí.

-Descarguen el barco -fue lo único que dijo la rubia y todos los guardias reaccionaron de su estupor, asintiendo ante las órdenes de su legítima gobernante.

Kristoff observó al barón Ragnar dar una palmada en el hombro del pelirrojo, realizar una reverencia a la reina, una inclinación de cabeza hacia él y avanzar con tranquilidad con rumbo a su hogar. Verner llegó hasta posicionarse frente a la reina con ayuda de su bastón, ofreció una muestra de respeto a ella y a Hans para luego ir hacia el castillo.

El esposo de Anna se preguntaba qué era eso.

-Bueno, Elsa, creo que lo mejor será que Aksel y yo nos vayamos a casa, luego me enteraré de los detalles -manifestó Helle en tono gracioso-. Nos vemos, su Majestad, Hans, Kristoff.

-Que tengan buena tarde -deseó el de cabellos negros, partiendo tomado de la mano de su esposa.

-¿Qué hay de mi bienvenida? -preguntó Elsa cuando los otros se habían ido. Se acercó a abrazar a un Kristoff anonadado, no sólo por la muestra de afecto, sino por la tranquilidad de la rubia con el hombre que quiso matarle.

-Es bueno verte finalmente, Elsa -contestó él, decidiendo que ella hablaría luego.

-¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido en mi ausencia? -quiso saber la reina, después de separarse.

-Has sido tía -reveló el rubio con tono alegre, orgulloso.

-¡Felicidades! -exclamó Elsa con alegría abrazando rápidamente al de ojos marrones, miró al pelirrojo-. ¡Soy tía!

El muy ascendido repartidor de hielo se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dirigió a la reina, que ella correspondió.

Bueno, fueron nueve meses.

Y era Elsa.

De gran corazón.

-¿A qué esperamos?, quiero ver a Anna, a Olaf, conocer a… -manifestó la rubia, callando para saber el nombre.

-Vilhelm -respondió el joven padre, comprendiendo.

-Mi sobrino Vilhelm, sentarme en los sofás de mi hogar y disfrutar de mi familia -Elsa suspiró-. Vamos -avanzó con pasos firmes hacia el castillo, el pelirrojo seguía callado, pero iba con ella-. Kristoff, la explicación será para después -aclaró la joven.

* * *

Anna alzó la mirada de su hijo de cabellos castaños anaranjados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, pero las palabras de pedir silencio se vieron acalladas al observar a la figura alta y delgada de su hermana mayor.

-Elsa -dijo en un susurro, no queriendo perturbar la tranquilidad de su hijo. Kristoff entró tras ella y cerró las puertas del salón.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, su esposo se adelantó y tomó al bebé en brazos. Avanzó con lentitud hacia su hermana y le rodeó con fuerza.

-Hola, Anna -saludó la rubia envolviéndola en un gran abrazo-. Escuché que fuiste madre.

La de cabellos anaranjados se separó de Elsa y llevó una mano a su boca para no reír en voz alta, se acercó a tomar a su bebé para presentárselo a su hermana. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente; Vilhelm realizó un pequeño sonido de apreciación.

-Hola pequeñito, siento que no pudiéramos conocernos antes, estaba recibiendo un poquito de sol, pero me convertiré en tu tía favorita, ya que tía Helle querrá robarme el puesto -Anna escuchó todo con ojos abiertos, ante la forma de hablar de su hermana. Más abierta. Miró a su esposo y él tragó saliva.

Algo sabía.

-¿Qué no me estás contando, Elsa? -preguntó con interés la joven madre. Su hermana alzó su cara y sus ojos azules estaban brillantes.

Ahí fue cuando Anna se percató del anillo de compromiso, su hermana mayor mostró expresión culpable.

Elsa suspiró.

-¿Te molestaría que mantuviéramos una conversación a solas? -quiso saber la gobernante de Arendelle señalando a su hijo con la mirada. Anna negó y Kristoff se levantó para tomar al bebé e irse.

Las puertas se cerraron y las hermanas se acomodaron en el sillón verde grisáceo del salón.

-¿Qué te retuvo más tiempo en Sanderted?, ¿tu aparente prometido? -habló sin dejar pasar el tema.

-No quiero alterarte demasiado, pero seré sincera contigo -contestó la rubia, pensando en que su prometido estaba bien en la biblioteca, esperando que a Gerda o Kai no se les ocurriera aprovecharse por su ausencia. Suspiró.- Weselton quiso atraparme para asesinarme -dijo sin restricciones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está aquel hombrecito?! -exigió la de cabellos anaranjados, Elsa colocó una mano en su brazo.

-Ya no habrá que preocuparse por él -aseguró la rubia-. Un jeque, amigo mío, se encargara que permanezca allá por algún tiempo, yo contactaré a su reino y le explicaré la situación.

-Bien, ya explicaste qué te retuvo.

-Él lo planeó un poco bien, debo admitir -suavizó la gobernante de Arendelle-. Me quedé sola, Verner tuvo un accidente, Helle fue protegida como una princesa y Aksel encarcelado -Anna abrió la boca-. Los guardias y el barón Ragnar fueron incapacitados mucho antes de eso.

-Desgraciado anciano -musitó la menor de las jóvenes, formando un puño con su mano derecha.

-Sí -Elsa sonrió-. Pero pude arreglármelas para escapar de él, el problema fue que me encontraba en desventaja en Sanderted principalmente por el hecho de ser mujer.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Pedirle ayuda a mi prometido.

-¿Quién es tu prometido? -cuestionó Anna sospechando ante la falta de nombre.

Elsa mordió sus labios y observó el reloj de su abuelo, ubicado en la esquina de la habitación.

-Hans -susurró.

La joven madre comenzó a reír y Elsa cerró los ojos -signo que indicó a Anna que era verdad-, los abrió de nuevo planeando su próximo movimiento con las posibles acciones de su hermana menor.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿_ése_ Hans?! ¡¿Él está aquí, o me equivoco?! -la Reina de las Nieves estiró su mano y la puerta se congeló. Anna había caminado para salir de la habitación.

-Elsa, déjame salir -pidió la de ojos verde agua llegando a la barrera.

-Tranquilízate Anna -ordenó la reina.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! -exclamó la menor-. ¡Ése te engañó!

-¿Y tú confianza en mí? -interrogó Elsa.

-¡Confío en ti! ¡En él no!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque yo confío en él -devolvió la rubia, acomodándose en su lugar.

-¡Sabes lo que hizo el año de tu coronación! -arguyó la pelinaranja.

-Sí, y también lo que hizo el año pasado -respondió serena la de ojos azules.

-¿Qué hizo? -cuestionó Anna, suspirando y acercándose.

-Me salvó la vida.

-¿Realmente? -preguntó escéptica la menor. Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, acompañados de la voz de Olaf.

-¡Amiguito! -exclamó Elsa, eliminando la barrera de hielo. El pequeño abrió y corrió para abrazar a su creadora.

-¡Elsa! -la rubia lo rodeó con fuerza.

-Te extrañé mucho Olaf.

-Yo también -murmuró el muñeco-. ¡Estuve cuando nació Vilhelm!

-¿En verdad? -Elsa rió.

-¡Sí! -Olaf aplaudió-. Aunque se veía muy arrugadito -susurró-. Por cierto, ¿no hay problemas con el de la biblioteca?

-No, Olaf -y Anna se escabulló.

Elsa se preguntó cómo era que su hermana podía tener esa rapidez siendo que un mes atrás tuvo un hijo. Ella y Olaf corrieron para perseguirla.

* * *

Hans dio vuelta a la página del libro con que se había entretenido cuando Elsa le dejó allí. Sabía que tendría que esperar demasiado, incluso se cuestionaba por qué no pidió a Georg que su barco fuera enviado a Arendelle después de llegar a las Islas del Sur, para estar en un lugar seguro.

La puerta se abrió con estruendo y una figura de cabellos anaranjados entró con rapidez, comenzándole a golpear con un cojín.

Él rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿Engañaste a mi hermana, no es así, mentiroso?! -exclamó Anna, utilizando el material suave para inflingirle algún daño.

Tal vez la maternidad le había hecho no utilizar los puños.

-Claro -respondió irónico.

-¡No te quedarás con su reino!

-¡Anna! -gritó su prometida desde la puerta, llegando en aquel momento.

-No te preocupes, Elsa -le aseguró el pelirrojo al escucharla.

-¡Guau! -dijo Olaf apareciendo, abrió sus ojos admirado.

-¡Anna, detente! -pidió Elsa, encaminándose al sitio en donde Anna y Hans se encontraban.

-¡Acaba de admitir que te engañó! -manifestó la menor de las hermanas.

-¿Tenías qué hacer eso, Hans? -la joven reina suspiró. Con facilidad, Hans tomó las muñecas de Anna, deteniéndola.

-Era lo que quería escuchar -él se encogió de hombros. La de cabellos anaranjados se soltó y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una mirada a Elsa u Olaf.

La rubia se sentó a su lado, dándole tiempo a su hermana menor.

-No tomes tú la culpa -le dijo el pelirrojo con voz suave, ella cerró los ojos-. Fui yo quien provocó todo esto.

-Entonces la amas -interrumpió la voz del muñeco de nieve. Acercándose a ellos con pasos lentos.

Hans decidió ser sincero y asintió.

-¡Grandioso!, nunca nos presentaron, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos -Elsa abrió los ojos y sonrió ante la aceptación de su amigo-. ¿Tú eres? -el muñeco sonrió, mostrando sus dientes frontales.

-Hans Westerguard, es un placer conocerte, Olaf -contestó el de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Te casarás con Elsa?

-Esa es la intención -respondió Hans, con sinceridad.

-Sólo porque la amas -inquirió Olaf.

Hans rió.

-Sí, sólo porque la amo -el muñeco de nieve alzó sus diminutos brazos.

-Eso está bien para mí -manifestó el pequeño, asintiendo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió en Sanderted? -cuestionó la reina.

-¿Viste a El Gran Gato? -quiso saber Olaf. Ella negó-. ¡Oh!, ¿qué hiciste? -preguntó interesado.

Elsa sonrió y su amigo se acomodó a su lado derecho, Hans permaneció en el izquierdo, escuchándolos.

* * *

Dos días más tarde los rumores habían extendido y todo habitante de Arendelle estaba enterado de la presencia del pelirrojo, haciendo mucho más sencilla la idea que él tenía.

Le dolía ver el sufrimiento de Elsa por el resentimiento de su hermana y la clara negativa a su futuro matrimonio. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil, pero Hans no podía estar contento con la mirada de tristeza en la mujer que amaba. Ambas jóvenes eran orgullosas cuando se trataba del bienestar de la otra y por ello Anna no aceptaba que fuera a hacerle daño a su hermana mayor.

Por eso él iba hacer grandes esfuerzos por la felicidad de Elsa.

Apretó la mano de Elsa antes de soltarla y avanzó hacia el balcón para realizar uno de aquellos esfuerzos, su decisión no importaba, pero hablar de la manera en que lo haría era un golpe a su orgullo y arrogancia. Se preparó para hablar fuertemente, aclaró su garganta:

-Tengo la certeza que muchos se preguntarán qué hago aquí -los ciudadanos asintieron a un solo ritmo y Hans sonrió de lado-. Tengo la vergüenza de aparecerme después de lo que hice. Quiero ofrecer una disculpa pública, y en sus cabezas recorre el ¿por qué?, para Elsa ustedes son una parte muy importante y considero necesario tenerles en consideración, lo hago por ella, por la mujer con quien voy a casarme, porque no espero que la comprendan, pero sí que respeten su decisión, yo fui quien hizo mal, no la condenen a ella por mis errores -hizo una pausa momentánea-. No creo que vuelvan a escuchar estas palabras, pero no deseo obtener el trono de Arendelle, sólo quiero casarme con la mujer que verdaderamente amo. Lamento mucho todas las cosas que hice, principalmente tratar de matarla y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando por las acciones que lleve a cabo. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado y no tiene sentido negar lo que cometí -calló y preparó la última parte de su discurso-. Quiero hacerles partícipe de una decisión que he tomado para demostrarlo y que no es de conocimiento de mi futura esposa, me casaré con su reina pero no seré su rey. Permaneceré con mi título de príncipe, con el que he nacido y con el que moriré. Que tengan un plácido día.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y él entró al castillo, Elsa lo miró con detenimiento.

-Hans -susurró ella cerrando las cortinas. Él colocó una mano en su mejilla y besó su frente.

-Todo sea por ti -le sonrió.

* * *

Con el bebé de Anna en sus brazos, Helle habló al lado de la joven madre, finalizado el discurso que acababan de escuchar.

-No dudes que a mí no me fue difícil aceptarlo, Anna, pero él sí la ama. Demasiado -la de cabellos anaranjados asintió, ella se preocupaba por su hermana, no quería hacerle daño con su negativa, pero quería estar plenamente segura que Hans no se aprovechaba de Elsa.

Así que observó todo durante dos semanas, las comidas se volvían un poco tensas, pero miraba cada detalle con ojo calculador, sin hacer comentario alguno que se tomara como negativo. Él hacía sonreír a su hermana, quitándole ese control que había formado durante tantos años; le hacía expresar parte de sus sentimientos a los otros; principalmente, hacía que Elsa olvidara que no sólo era la reina y hermana mayor, sino una simple joven con derecho a disfrutar las maravillas de la vida.

Y pudo llegar a la conclusión que Helle estaba en lo cierto cuando el pelirrojo decidió enfrentarla en la biblioteca, mientras Elsa se encontraba en una reunión con su Parlamento.

La de cabellos anaranjados se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y taladró con la mirada a su ex prometido, buscando provocarle.

-¿Qué ocurre si yo me opongo eternamente a que se casen? -interrogó. Él se levantó del sofá y realizó un puño con su mano, que luego dirigió a su cabello rojizo.

No obstante, las pecas de su rostro se vieron opacadas por el tono rojo que adquirió su cara.

-¡Maldita sea Anna! ¡No me importa lo que digas o lo que hagas! ¡Puedes esconder a Elsa en los lugares más recónditos de la tierra pero te juro que buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras! ¡Incluso si se me va la vida en ello! ¡Lo de hace tres años ya pasó! -alzó sus brazos.-¡Lo siento, bien! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Tampoco quieras culparme por querer tener una relación cordial con la hermana de la mujer que amo!

-Está bien -declaró con calma la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Está bien?

-Cásate con ella, sólo no la hagas sufrir -dijo antes de darse la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Con rapidez el pelirrojo comprendió lo que había ocurrido y sonrió de lado.

* * *

-¿Entonces qué harás con la invitación de tu familia? -preguntó Elsa mientras discutían los planes de su boda en la tranquilidad del jardín.

-Tengo que enviársela, pero lo haré hasta la mañana de la ceremonia, probablemente incluso la lean transcurrido un mes de haberla recibido.

La rubia suspiró.

-Georg aceptó tu oferta de empleo -comentó el pelirrojo segundos después, hablando del hombre que sería su padrino.

-¡Fantástico!, no se arrepentirá, tengo muchos documentos que me gustaría saber el significado, Verner no maneja esos idiomas y me parecen muy interesantes… -Hans rió porque Elsa ya no tenía que preocuparse por su hermana, ella se contagió y comenzó a reír con alegría.

Él llevó su mano a sus labios para besarla y la brisa del aire les envolvió con el olor de la primavera que daría comienzo; después se inclinó para darle un beso lento y suave en su boca, ajeno a los ojos de los otros huéspedes del castillo. Disfrutaron que sus vidas estaban en completa paz.

Hans se separó y la miró con intensidad.

Se sonrieron.

Un mes más tarde unieron sus vidas hasta que la muerte les separara.

* * *

6. Diamantes en la India. Antes de que se descubrieran minas en diferentes lugares del mundo (siglos XVIII-XIX), India era el lugar de donde provenían las bonitas piedras.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal?, ha llegado el último capítulo de la historia, sniff :')**

**Ciertamente, hacer el fic corto fue una verdadera complicación, pero de alargarlo habría olvidado muchas más cosas que tal vez aquí se necesitaron -aunque habría tenido mayores detalles-. Todavía falta el epílogo y lo subiré el miércoles, es muy corto y no valdría la pena una semana (miércoles, porque durante la mañana de ese día tendré examen y deberé dormirme temprano el martes).**

**Ahora bien, el capítulo. ¿Cómo se describiría?, ¿agradable?, ¿interesante?, ¿común?, ¿inesperado?, ¿aburrido? ¡Vamos! Acepto cualquier opinión.**

**Sé que esperaban que no matara a Hans, siendo sincera, pensé en hacerlo, pero mi conciencia no me dejó hacerlo cuando escribí y no lo hice :)**

**Hablando de la escritura, analicé un poco lo que tenía en los demás capítulos y éste y me di cuenta que fue un tanto extraño hacerlo así, espero poder mejorar y obtener resultados más satisfactorios (soy mi peor juez).**

**Su declaración del comienzo no fue del todo clara, pensé que era mejor hacerla sin las palabras de amor, sino con el entendio de que sentían algo por el otro. Las confesiones de afecto las hay de todo tipo, aquí la plasmé de un modo que quería hacer :3**

**Avanzando más, nació el sobrino, regresó a Arendelle sana y salva, finalmente apareció Kristoff XD, la bievenida de Hans a su futura nación, mi querido Olaf, la muestra de amor del pelirrojo ante el pueblo y Anna.**

**Y, concluyendo el capítulo, ellos dos en un momento a solas después de tanto tormento, creí que concluirlo con algo tranquilo era lo más adecuado, se merecían un descanso.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Haré un poco de tarea y durante mi media noche me dedicaré a regresar reviews.**

**Les saludo hasta antes de subir la última parte de la historia, donde sabrán el por qué del nombre de la historia y confirmarán que es previo a "A pesar del tiempo". Sí, ahora que quede claro :D, lastimosamente, el próximo será agridulce (si es que han leído el fic del que comento).**

**¡Un enoooorme abrazo de Olaf -y mío-!**

**Cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y hagan ejercicio :)**

**El próximo: _Cuestionar al destino es ir a ninguna parte_**

**HoeLittleDuck :***


	8. Epílogo

Ser perseguida en territorio lejano era una situación que Elsa de Arendelle no tenía prevista; sin embargo, la hubiera preferido a tener que recurrir a Hans Westerguard, con su actitud y sonrisa arrogantes. Era una lástima que él fuera el único disponible en el calor del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el Duque de Weselton sólo le había dado un cambio a su vida. El anciano no suponía problema alguno para ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer: He leído todos los créditos de Disney y en ninguno aparece mi nombre. NADA de lo que lleguen a reconocer es propiedad mía.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Post-movie. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. OC. Si hay alguna similitud de las situaciones o lugares con la realidad es coincidencia; todo es invención, dudo que haya una combinación de las cosas que he puesto. La temática es general. Short-fic

* * *

**El enemigo es fácil**

Epílogo

_Cuestionar al destino es ir a ninguna parte_

* * *

La reina de Arendelle y su esposo resultaron ser una pareja muy adecuada. Aunque, tres años y medio después de su matrimonio, seguían sorprendiendo a muchos de los habitantes o, para ser exactos, a los que vivían en el castillo.

Eran una pareja correcta y agradable con afecto mutuo, a pesar de no hacer muestras de ello públicamente. Parecía que era igualmente incómodo para los dos el mostrarse lo que sentían frente a los demás. Lo que frustraba a muchos.

Alguna vez, Anna, que los observaba durante las comidas y se percataba de lo poco afectuosos que eran el uno con el otro, llegó espiarlos para comprobar si a solas ellos dos mostraban otra conducta. Quedó satisfecha al ver cómo ellos dos simplemente se abrazaban frente a la chimenea del estudio, sin estar manteniendo alguna conversación, pero disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

Y cualquier duda sobre si el amor de Hans era verdadero fue eliminada en el transcurso de aquellos años.

* * *

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación en que su esposa descansaba y se apresuró su lado cuando se percató que el lugar estaba completamente congelado. Destellos de hielo mágico recorrían las paredes, que ahora parecían de cristal. Apartó los pensamientos sombríos, pero sus intentos eran en vano, volvían sin quererlo. Ya no quería verla sufrir otra vez, en los pasados años los dos embarazos que tuvo no finalizaron y las pérdidas, sin duda alguna, fueron más devastadoras para ella, que era quien sí tenía un vínculo con las dos criaturas.

Elsa había insistido en que lo intentaran otra vez, pero él temía que ocurriera lo mismo que las dos anteriores. Principalmente porque en ninguna de ellas había llegado a la etapa de sentir patadas de parte del bebé.

Le afectaba pensar en el dolor que ella había pasado y creía que Elsa estaba pagando todo lo que él había hecho.

-Elsa -susurró, sentándose a un costado de ella, acariciando su cara.

-No, Hans, esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo -dijo su esposa sonriente. Hans besó su cabeza.

-Cariño… -no sabía qué decir en aquel momento.

Ella negó.

-Estaba leyendo un libro y, de repente, sólo le hablé. Sé que no querías que me hiciera esperanzas, pero sentí lo mismo que cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron, un cosquilleo en mis manos y toda la habitación se llenó de hielo -Elsa miró alrededor de la habitación-. Obsérvalo, es oscuro, yo no hago hielo con esa tonalidad.

Hans cerró los ojos y la abrazó, pidiendo por lo mejor aunque, pasara lo que pasara, iba a estar con ella.

-El bebé quiere decirnos que no se irá, que será un luchador -murmuró la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza.

* * *

Las esperanzas de ambos no fueron en vano.

Tres meses más tarde, su Alteza Real, el príncipe Fredrik Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, heredero de los poderes de hielo de su madre, nació.

Hans se colocó junto a Elsa durante la noche del nacimiento de su hijo, después de haber despedido a todos los amigos cercanos para dejar descansar a su esposa e hijo.

La rubia tenía en sus brazos al diminuto bebé de cabellos rubios, que al nacer había congelado los brazos de la comadrona y sólo llegó a tranquilizarse al tener a su madre y su padre cerca. El pelirrojo había sorprendido a las mujeres al ordenar estar presente durante el parto, aun cuando era muy extraño que los hombres estuvieran en la habitación -mucho más si eran príncipes como él-.

Pero Hans no se habría apartado de Elsa aunque ella lo hubiera querido.

Rodeó el hombro de su esposa con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acarició el rostro de su pequeño, poderoso y pacífico como su nombre lo indicaba. Ella apoyó su peso sobre él, agotada. Besó sus cabellos y le ayudó a recostarse.

Momentos después, las dos personas más importantes en su vida dormían.

No importaba lo malo que habían pasado para llegar a ello, el cómo o el por qué.

Su juventud, su afán de ser el rey, sus mentiras, su tiempo en Sanderted, los momentos tristes después de casados.

No, eso no importaba.

Sólo habían llegado a ese momento.

Durante aquel instante, nada más importaba. Sólo tenerlos a ellos dos.

El destino ya no sería su enemigo.

Por ellos, era fácil enfrentarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí finaliza oficialmente otra de mis historias.**

**Aquí llega otro de mis acertijos con los nombres. Sé que parece un poco presuntuoso de mi parte XD, pero el título se debe a algo que se me ocurrió en vacaciones (cuando hice el fic, independientemente si ahora lo creo). Su enemigo no era Weasel, ejem, Weselton, sino "el destino", ¿en qué sentido? El propósito con el que la pensé fue en que se enfrentaran al pasado (el suceso de la película) y a las circunstancias diferentes que se presentaron en el desierto y después de. Y, como al final de este capítulo lo escribí, cuando las cosas se complicaban, sólo quedaban las personas que importaban, que eran las que ayudaban a afrontar las dificultades.**

**¿Por qué "El enemigo es fácil"? Porque las pruebas que el destino cernía sobre ellos se tornaban sencillas de superar cuando se enfrentaban por las razones correctas y con las personas indicadas, dícese de los seres queridos. Weselton era el transfondo de esa idea de mis vacaciones, pensé en todo eso malo que nos ocurre y cómo, para salir de ello, nos ayuda tener a alguien con nosotros. **

**Ahora no estoy para decir si creo o no lo mismo XD, así que lo dejo hasta ahí.**

**Luego, el título se debe a lo mucho de preguntarse por qué ocurren las cosas; a veces, sólo ocurren, y las explicaciones están de más.**

**Yo y mi imperiosa necesidad de complicarme la vida :S**

**¿Qué más? Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mi complicado fic, a quienes comentaron (en un par de horas devolveré los reviews), a quienes agregaron a favoritos o follows. No saben lo feliz que me hacen al tomar un tiempo en leer mis historias :')**

**Ahora me dedicaré a todo lo demás que tengo, no sé cuándo exactamente actualizaré, pero proponérmelo es un gran avance.**

**Tenía pensado tanto que decir (no es como si sea muy poco lo anterior), y de pronto ya no lo sé XD, por lo tanto, les abandono.**

**Cuídense mucho, disfruten lo que queda de la semana y pásenla bonito todos los días.**

**Un abrazo súper-híper-dúper grandote ;)**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
